Abrir los ojos, ser una misma
by GiselleHlv
Summary: Ubicado en esta séptima temporada veremos a Regina como Roni, la historia rondará en Hyperion, y al Storybrooke donde huyeron por el portal Emma y Hook. ¿Qué pasaría si Emma cambiase de opinión con respecto a su destino?.
1. capítulo 1

**Abrir los ojos, ser una misma. Capítulo 1.**

Tipo: **swanqueen**

Nota: ubicado en esta séptima temporada veremos a Regina como Roni, la historia rondará en Hyperion, y al Storybrooke donde huyeron por el portal Emma y Hook. Apunte: En el fic Emma NO está embarazada.

Agradecimientos: a Danae y Génesis. ;) Y dedicado a todas las swanqueens de la comic con de Barcelona, Facebook, wasap y rol.

* * *

 **Alrededores de la provincia de Storybrooke.**

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Emma dijo adiós a su familia con mil dudas en la cabeza, un descanso, le había propuesto Killian y ella sin saber cómo lo había aceptado. Su salud había disminuido tras tantos altercados y había perdido peso, por lo cual acabó aceptando como que aquello había sido una buena opción.

Vivían en una cabaña en el bosque pero cerca de un puerto pesquero al otro lado del mar angosto que colindaba Storybrooke, lo que menos deseaban era volver a su casa, pues múltiples recuerdos la albergaban. Killian se pasaba las noches en una taberna de pueblo próxima a la zona de astilleros del puerto, obsesionado con ese ron tan único que ofrecían en esa taberna regentada por un irlandés, el primer mes Emma lo acompañaba, tratando de hacer alguna amiga allí, lo cual fue infructuoso, las camareras solo tenían ojos para sus clientes y se dejaban manosear por ellos, eso le repugnaba. El segundo mes Emma tuvo una charla con su marido, debían de buscar un quehacer, algo que les diese dinero para sacar la casa hacia delante, necesitaba estabilidad.

-¿Para qué un trabajo?, ¿no hemos vuelto para desconectar?, a disfrutar de la vida, love- le contestaba besándole en los labios y ofreciéndole su petaca, a lo que ella trataba de negarse pero acababa bebiendo.

-¿No te das cuenta de que esto no es sano?- le entregó la petaca.  
Esa noche se percató de que sin buscarlo se estaba volviendo adicta al alcohol. No pegó ojo en toda la noche.  
A la mañana siguiente el pirata despertó al medio día. Emma había salido a pasear por el bosque. En sus oídos se vislumbró la voz de Henry diciendo mamá, la sobresaltó. Al girarse un gato montés salió de entre unos arbustos maullando intentando cazar un ratón de campo.

Los días pasaban para Emma lentos como el crecimiento de un árbol, sus padres vivían en una granja a como veinticinco minutos de allí, pero el hecho de que le fuesen a preguntar cómo estaba y ella no saber la respuesta la frenaba a visitarles. Aquellas siete primeras y únicas noches en las que se fueron a dormir los dos a la vez y abrazados Morfeo los cubría, quedaban como un recuerdo de otra vida. Su casa ahora olía a alcohol y sudor, pues una de las cosas que poco le gustaba de su marido era la falta de higiene, cosa que ella le había deplorado en varias ocasiones y éste había solucionado con echarse algo de colonia sobre sus vestimentas.

Fue entonces cuando una mañana de otoño sintió algo que la llamaba, un imán, o un hilo de metal, la atraía hipnóticamente bosque a través; con su camisón de lino blanco de bastilla descosida que desganada por salir a buscar una mercería había dejado estropear, unas sandalias de cuero descoloridas y el pelo despeinado, salió al exterior, con el sol aun por salir pero el cielo claro como sus ojos, caminando hacia el sur a saber cuanto tiempos, donde no sabía que yacía en sus tierras, dio con una cabaña introducida en una cueva que más parecía la copa de un árbol que una casa.  
Asomó la cabeza lentamente dentro aquel cubículo y algo la empujó a su interior. Sin saber por qué aquel pequeño recoveco ahora parecía grande y luminoso. Frente a ella se aproximaba lento un ser de piel blanca y cabellos rubio oscuro, con una túnica blanca, parecía un ser angelical.

-Bienvenida Emma-, sonó aquella voz que parecía de ultratumba pero se veía cubierta por un manto de ternura y cercanía.

-Me llamo Alan.  
La rubia frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza, -¿cómo sabes mi nombre?.

-¿Y quién no lo sabe, salvadora?-, sonrió. –Acompáñame.  
Extendió sus brazos para dejarle paso. Tras ese manto blanco apareció un río con aguas turquesas, un bosque brillante, con mariposas de color azul marino que volaban en fila y el viento traía olores a rosas y chocolate.

-¿Qué sitio es éste?.

-¿Importa acaso?.

Emma lo observó, pero el olor placentero, un extraño pero cálido sol y las hierbas altas, que hacía tener ganas de tumbarse entre ellas, le impedían ofuscarse.

-Siéntate, sé que lo estás deseando.

Emma se sentó sintiéndose tapada entre las verdes hierbas y Alan se puso de rodillas a su lado, observando el río.

-¿Te gusta?.

Ella asintió. –Parece un sueño.

-¿Cómo te sientes?.

-No lo sé- alzó la cabeza hacia el sol con los ojos cerrados mientras se dejaba bañar por él.

-Es como estar en casa, sentirme a salvo, feliz, plena.

-Bien. ¿Te gustaría sentirte así siempre?.

Ella abrió los ojos de sopetón y lo observó. Se quedó pensativa unos segundos y afirmó con la cabeza, fue una afirmación corta, pero segura.

-Eso significa que no te has sentido así en mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?.

Emma no quiso pensar y ofuscada se levantó.

-Ya basta de preguntas, ¿cómo me has traído aquí y por qué?.

Puso sus brazos en jarra ya de pie a la defensiva.

-Te has molestado. – Sonrió. -¿Sabes eso de que la verdad duele?.

-Alan, seas quien seas, me voy a casa, no sé que estás planeando pero me voy- se giró para buscar la salida pero tras ella un muro de preciosos árboles y un interminable llano de flores la rodeaba.

-¿Qué has hecho?, la salida estaba por ahí.

-No, querida-, se acercó a ella y le tocó con el dedo índice el pecho a la altura del corazón, -la salida está aquí.

La miró comprensivo, ella agachó la cabeza y permaneció en silencio minutos.

Alan se limitó a observarla.

-Acompáñame.

Río abajo había una cascada fina y sosegada que hacía al agua desaparecer bajo tierra para aparecer de nuevo 200 metros ladera hacia abajo haciendo una laguna. Se situó frente a la cascada de no más de dos metros de ancho, sintiendo el chisporroteo del agua. –Observa la cascada.  
Alan realizó un círculo completo con la palma de su mano en el aire y en la cascada apareció una imagen.

-Soy yo- dijo Emma.

En la imagen, la rubia cenaba con un hombre en un restaurante, llevaba un vestido ajustado color rojo, de tirantes.

-Así es-, continúa mirando. Se vio así misma peleando con él, como una guerrera lo inmovilizó. La imagen pasó a ella soplando una vela, abriendo la puerta a un pequeño Henry. Ella sonrió recordando el momento y sus ojos brillaron en una mezcla de emoción y pena.

Alan volvió a girar la mano y Emma llamaba a la mansión de Regina, ésta la miró desconfiada, y las siguientes imágenes eran de sus padres abrazándola de forma protectora, Regina volvía a salir y esta vez parecían llevarse bien, recordó que aquello sucedió cuando en la mina Regina protegió a todo el pueblo dispuesta a sacrificarse. Emma se quedó pensativa, Alan la miró.

-¿Quién es ella?.

-Regina Mills, es la madre de Henry también.

-Aha-, Alan asintió.

Mientras salían imágenes nuevas él observaba la reacción de Emma Swan. Ante sus padres y Henry se emociona, ante la gente del pueblo sonreía, ante Regina, su rostro era inmutable. Bien, era lo que buscaba.

-Echas de menos a tu familia, ¿no es así?.

-Mucho-, una lágrima brotó de sus ojos.

Las imágenes ahora mostraban a Hook, sus inicios, apuesto, cómico, ella sonreía. Primera imagen de él con una petaca, su yo en escena sonreía, la Emma que veía esa imagen en el agua se mostraba seria, triste.

-¿Qué?, ¿no te gusta que tu marido beba alcohol?.

Ella lo miró inquieta, -¿por qué haces todo esto?.

-Es por tu bien.

La historia cambió no sólo en momentos en los que Killian hizo cosas malas como asesinar a su abuelo, sino su apariencia, estaba más desaliñada, casi siempre vestía igual, Emma inclinó su cabeza.

" _Ahora viene lo bueno",_ pensó Alan.

-¿Recuerdas ese momento?- al decirlo una abubilla voló frente a la cascada haciendo a Emma sobresaltarse, Alan se rió.

-¿Lo recuerdas?-, en imágenes todos volvían de la maldición en la que Arturo y Hércules vivieron sus propias aventuras en Camelot, en el suelo de una ancha avenida de Storybrooke estaba Regina, tumbada boca arriba, Hook supuestamente había muerto en aquel mundo.

Emma se levantó, abrazó a Henry que estaba junto a Regina pero a ésta ni la miró, se dirigió directa a su casa. –Killian había muerto.- Se justificó la Emma actual ante ese ser. En la imagen Regina aun en el suelo la observó irse mientras se tocaba el vientre aun con miedo en el cuerpo y su hijo la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Pero a Regina la habían herido también..., casi hasta matarla- dejó caer Alan. Ésta lo miró sorprendida. En escena pudo ver algo que no vio y fue tristeza en la mirada de su amiga.

-Dame la mano, podrás sentir lo que ella sintió.

La escena se volvió a repetir y Emma pudo sentirse vacía, como si no importara, aun asustada, y tirada en el suelo, cuando momentos antes la habían agredido con una espada hasta casi desangrarla. Se sentía verdaderamente mal.

Entonces Emma quiso llorar, se contuvo pero su rostro se veía enrojecido y su labio superior temblaba.

-Esto no lo hago por torturarte, salvadora, no pienses que soy un ser malvado- le apretó el hombro paternalmente.

-Sigamos, pero antes siéntate anda.

Se sentaron de rodillas, la cascada se perdía a sus pies pero el sonido era delicado y el sol la continuaba envolviendo cálidamente.

-¿De quien era el entierro?.

-De la pareja de Regina.

Emma sintió de nuevo el vacío, el dolor, y recordó cuando en aquel atrapasueños vio la muerte de Daniel.

-¿Y qué hiciste?.

-Estuve a su lado.

-¿Seguro?. No te veo a su lado, ni cogerla de la mano, ni abrazarla. ¿Seguro que sois amigas?. Tus madres la cobijaron entre sus brazos.- fue tajante. –Sin embargo, tú estabas al lado de tu marido.

Emma frunció el ceño. -Él también había pasado por cosas desagradables recientemente…

-Sí, pero él …- se silenció, no quería mostrarse subjetivo. -Ya estamos acabando…- le sonrió.

Y aquí llegó el momento más actual, Alan le tenía cogida la mano cual niña pequeña, ella no le dio importancia, aunque con algunas de sus contestaciones no estaba de acuerdo en el fondo lo necesitaba, pero ese gesto implicaba que también iba a sentir lo que sentía el que salía en escena, el momento que tocaba ver era la despedida de su familia frente al portal, justo antes de separarse e irse hacia donde estaba ahora, esta vez la visión era desde el punto de vista de Regina, ella no lo reconoció hasta que luego se vio todo en plano general, Regina observó como su amiga abrazaba al otro Hook y le regalaba buenos deseos, a Henry le acunó como un bebé, emocionada, le besó, entonces Regina hizo el adem de abrazarla pero para entonces Emma estaba ya de espaldas. Las manos volvieron a su sitio y sintió ganas de que alguien le clavase una espada porque nadie iba a llorarla. A Emma se le nubló la vista, al tiempo que se veía a ella misma cruzar el portal, la imagen se detuvo segundos antes.

-¿Te ves?.

Llevaba chaqueta de cuero rojo pero su cabello estaba despeinado y su rostro casi inerte, falto de fuerza.

-¿Te reconoces?-, ella casi ignoró su pregunta, aun con el malestar en el cuerpo se tapó la cara con sus manos y se echó hacia delante.

-¿Tan mala soy?-, se secó las lágrimas. –Debo de serlo si he hecho tanto daño sin siquiera verlo.

-Cariño, no eres mala- le acarició la espalda. –Solo es que… no estás en el camino correcto.

-Es que no me puedo creer que a una de mis mejores amigas la haya echo sentir tan mal- su rostro era rojo brillante, por las lágrimas mal secadas. –Ella no se merecía eso.

-¿Y por qué piensas que sucedió?.

Tomó aire hasta normalizarlo mirando el cielo pensativa.

-Hablas de él, ¿verdad?.

-Hablo de él pero también habló de ti, te has visto, cuando tu hijo era pequeño, ¿cómo eras?.

Aspiró los mocos que aun le tapaban la nariz y observó su entorno. –Fuerte, independiente, con personalidad.

-¿Y cómo te ves ahora?.

Ahí lo tenía claro, -amargada, sin personalidad, sola…- se miró el anillo que bailaba en su dedo, entre algunos arañazos y motas de barro. Su pupila caminaba como en un partido de tenis.

-¿Te estás dando cuenta?.

-Yo…Creo que sí.

-¿Sabes que tienes que tomar una decisión?.

Tomó aire. -Creo que… que sí, que debería hacerlo.- Pareció segura de su afirmación.

-¿Y qué harás después?.

-No lo sé, creo que buscarme una casa.

-¿Volverás a vivir con tus padres?.

–No. Iré a Hyperion.

Alan sonrió ampliamente. -Pero no solo para ver a tu hijo…

Se puso en pie. -Quiero verla, creo que tenemos que ajustar muchas cuentas.

-¿Eres consciente de que están sujetos a una maldición y que no te van a reconocer verdad?-.

Emma se quedó pensativa. Era consiente de que algo iba a pasar, pero de que estaban todos bien.

-Algo se me ocurrirá.

En su cabeza rondaba al comienzo de la lista en buscar las palabras correctas para cortar con aquella relación tóxica que la había mantenido falsamente feliz los últimos años. Y después, solo después, quizás pueda ser feliz de verdad.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Bueno, hace muchísimo que no escribía, la idea la tenía desde el segundo capítulo de esta temporada, espero que os haya gustado. Actualizaré poco a poco porque estoy trabajando. ¡Saluditos!


	2. capítulo 2

**Abrir los ojos, ser una misma. Capítulo 2.**

Tipo: **swanqueen (o bueno, ... swanroni?) jajajaj.**

¡Agradecimientos por los comentarios y las lecturas!

* * *

 **Cabaña a las afueras de Storybrooke**

El único espejo que había en aquella casa estaba roto, y la luz que entraba al cuarto de baño no era la necesaria que Emma precisaba para mirarse a los ojos y ensayar el discurso que tenía preparado, aprendidas posibles respuestas ante seguras recriminaciones de su marido, Emma estaba dispuesta a no cambiar de opinión, a no dejarse llevar por el cariño y la rutina, por el Hook del que se enamoró, que perdido se quedó en algún lugar. Por ello se fue al puerto, descendió una escaleras envueltas en moho y se observó en la orilla. No tenía claro cómo sacaría el tema, pero el reflejo que vio en esas aguas no lo reconoció. Su mirada estaba apagada, sus labios apretados, su tez blanquecina. No era ella.

Pensó en Alan, ¿quién era ese personaje?, ¿ese ser extraño y angelical que le había abierto los ojos?. Nunca lo sabría. A voz de pronto le pareció verle reflejado tras ella, en el agua, y se giró rápidamente sin ver resto alguno de él.

Cayó la noche.  
-No me puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo.

Le contestó el hombre que desprendía olor a alcohol, y apoyándose en la esquina de la mesa del saloncito, trastabillando para no caer, se cruzó de brazos y se mostró indignado.

-No te entiendo, love. Si todo está bien entre nosotros, estamos viviendo juntos y por fin no hay monstruos ni seres que nos estresen. ¡Esto es lo que estábamos buscando, yo no te entiendo!-, abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué esto es lo que estábamos buscando?, querrás decir que esto es lo que estabas buscando tú.- resopló, colocando sus manos en su cintura. -¿Has mirado a tu alrededor?, ¿te has mirado a ti mismo?.

El pirata miró al suelo y su mono le hacía tamborilear con el pie, deseando pisar la calle y dirigirse al bar.

-¿Y qué hay de eso de "hasta que la muerte nos separe"?- dijo haciendo el gesto de las comillas. –Yo sí cumplo con mis palabras- alzó el mentón orgulloso, desafiante.

-Se puede estar muerto en vida…. _"¿Quién eres?"_ , se preguntaba Emma, le dio la espalda y se metió al cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Pasaron varias horas y como buen pirata éste ahogaba sus penas con una petaca. La rubia había sacado su maleta del armario, y sin darse cuenta la había llenado de ropa, doblándola cuidadosamente, había cogido todas sus pertenencias, zapatos, bolsos, todo lo que había en ese cuarto estaba metido a presión en aquella maleta deshilachada. Abrió la ventana y la tiró hacia fuera, luego fue ella la que pisó aquel césped. Esa situación le recordaba a cuando se escapa de la casa de acogida a hurtadillas por la ventana. Sobre la cama una nota recitaba "No te deseo el mal, ni que te sientas como yo me siento, deseo que seas feliz, pero sobretodo, que no me busques. Emma Swan, la salvadora.", junto a la nota el anillo de boda.

La madre de Henry conocía el tema de Hyperion, era consciente de que era un barrio ubicado en Nueva York, pero no sabía más, su destino sería localizar el portal por el que vino. Le costó que arrancara su escarabajo amarillo al que el uso que le había dado había sido el recorrido del bar a casa, y como siempre, conduciendo ella. Es por ello que bajó las ventanas, pues el olor a sudor y alcohol la estaba fatigando. Cogió un pequeño bote de spray de ambientador de manzana y lo perfumó por toda la estancia. Le hubiese gustado ir allá donde vio a Alan por primera vez, pero no sabía cómo llegar pues aquella vez estaba como hipnotizada, quería decirle que le había hecho caso y había dado el paso…. Pero no hizo falta. Tras un par de kilómetros recorridos, en medio de la carretera vio una silueta blanca a unos cincuenta metros, cuando se fue acercando a ésta lo reconoció. Sin embargo Alan se limitaba a señalar con su brazo un camino de tierra hacia su izquierda, un atajo hacia el portal. Mientras Emma pasaba a su lado aminorando la velocidad y con la ventana baja le dio las gracias y éste le respondió sonriendo ampliamente y asintiendo con la cabeza, -continúa hacia tu destino.-, fue su respuesta, le guiñó un ojo.

Emma se introdujo en aquel camino sintiendo cosquillas de felicidad, la energía positiva que desprendía aquel ser la estaba renovando por dentro. A veces pensó si sería su ángel de la guarda o si alguien le había enviado a salvaguardarla, quizás nunca lo sabría, pero le estaba eternamente agradecida. Le había dejado una nota a sus padres a través del móvil, más bien era un video donde les confesaba sus sentimientos, su convivencia con su ya para ella ex marido, y su encuentro con Alan, y les deseaba un tiempo feliz, y les prometió volver, antes o después, temporal o para siempre, pero volver a verlos.

La energía del portal fluía entre árboles, y Emma sin pensárselo ni mirar atrás, se llenó de aire los pulmones y se introdujo en él con el coche. Su visión pasó de árboles a edificios, pequeñas casas y una avenida. -¿Esto es….?.

Emma no pensaba que aquel portal fuese a dar directamente a Nueva York, frunció el ceño, ¿será cosa de Alan-todo poderoso?. Al reconocer lugares donde antaño, pasaba sus horas disfrutando de lo que había llevado en sus pequeños hurtos le trajo muchos recuerdos. Aparcó en un parking gratuito y observó cuan había cambiado la gente. Se miró y su vestuario era anticuado, tosco, casi de luto, seguramente así se sintió largo tiempo. Llevaba un vestido largo beige con un chaleco de lana encima y unos botines marrones, aunque del chaleco iba a prescindir pues la temperatura no era tan fría como del lugar donde venía.

Su maleta era una multiplicación de lo que llevaba puesto. Era hora de renovarse. Abrió su cartera y se alegró de tener aun aquella tarjeta de crédito, que si nada fallaba aun debía de tener unos ahorros, escuetos, pero justos para cambiar de armario y buscar un hostal.

Se preguntaba cómo estaría Henry, había pasado un tiempo, y le inquietaba cómo sería su vida. Lo primero es lo primero, lo segundo, localizar Hyperion.

A la vuelta de la esquina le esperaba una calle peatonal con decenas de tiendas en las cuales se veía reflejada en los escaparates. La mañana pasó entre suspiros porque la tarjeta de crédito aun tenía saldo y probadores. Ahora se sentía más ella, vaqueros, chaquetas y blusas, botas altas, y un bolso negro nuevo. Dejó las bolsas en el maletero de su coche y casi sin pensarlo acercó su maleta a una máquina de recogida de ropa de segunda mano para ONGs casi vaciándola dentro a excepción de un par de prendas. Había renovado hasta la ropa interior, tenía la necesidad de sentirse mujer, deseada, pero siempre siendo ella. Se puso unos vaqueros claros, una blusa blanca y la chaqueta roja usó de perchero su bolso nuevo.

Sabía donde estaba el hostal más barato y tras investigar en un mapa público de un cartel supo que Hyperion estaba cerca de él. Con el escarabajo de nuevo surcando las avenidas de Nueva York y siguiendo un mapa pequeño que se vendía a un dólar junto al grande que había consultado sus pies fueron decelerando el coche hasta detenerse en un arcen para comprobar que ya estaba en su destino, sin embargo no había notado nada raro. Frunció el ceño. Storybrooke aparecía de la nada sin embargo Hyperion… Su mirada oteó la zona y se topó con el hostal que ella conocía. Inquieta dejó el coche en doble fila frente a un parque infantil y entró al hostal, un hombre mayor le dio la bienvenida con desdén sin mirarla.  
-Quiero una habitación individual para un par de noches.

-¿Ventana al patio o al parque?

Le dijo mirando la pantalla de tubo que tenía delante y donde iba escribiendo los datos de la usuaria.

-Al parque.- respondió asintiendo.

-Ascensor, tercera planta-, le tendió el casero del hostal junto a la llave que parecía de diseño nuevo pero estaba oxidada.

Emma aparcó el coche en una calle estrecha que rodeaba el hostal y subió maleta rellena de ropa a estrenar a habitación.

 **Habitación 108**

Emma se dejó caer en la cama, aun con la maleta casi en la puerta, el colchón era cómodo, las paredes anaranjadas y el baño decente, no podía quejarse. Miró el techo pensativa, aun no se creía lo que había hecho, el paso que había dado. Se asomó al parque, el sol de media tarde lo bañaba, se dio una ducha y se decidió a caminar por las calles del barrio. ¿Se encontraría con Henry?. No quiso pensar en encontrarse con Regina porque eso la pondría nerviosa, no sabría como reaccionaría y tenía tantas cosas que decirle...

" _Pero recuerda que no te va a reconocer y ella ha podido cambiar"_ , pensó mientras inconscientemente se vestía con aquella camiseta negra ajustada y repetía aquellos vaqueros claros que tanto le habían gustado. El pelo aun mojado se lo recogió en una cola, le gustaba sentirse limpia, limpia en todos los sentidos, sentirse distinta a esa misma mañana, físicamente y por dentro, paso a paso, necesitaba no pensar en Killian Hook nunca más, darse tiempo a sí misma.

Se tomó un helado en un puesto ambulante y entonces un joven pasó por su lado, una niña de tez oscura lo seguía. Juraría haber escuchado decirle a él "mi madre es Cenicienta", sonrió acordándose de Henry.

Se giró a mirarles de espalda, _"aunque….",_ no había podido verle la cara al joven pero cuando se giró no estaba ni el chico ni la niña.

Intrigada siguió la calle hacia delante con esperanza de volver a verles, el sol se había ido y el cielo estaba anaranjado y se puso la chaqueta roja. Caminó algunas calles y acabó junto a un local de ladrillos oscuros que ponía Roni`s.

El helado le había dado sed y se decidió a entrar. Entre abrió la puerta del local y ya se escuchaba en su interior música jazz, solo eso, pocos cristales, pocas conversaciones. Un paso hacia delante, la puerta se cerró tras de sí. El local era acogedor, parecido a una taberna irlandesa pero con un toque moderno.

Hacia el fondo una chica se encontraba sentada sobre un taburete recostado en el mueble bar de madera oscura con una pierna sobre la tapa de salida al otro lado de la barra del bar. Emma observó la decoración del lugar, el dulce olor, mezclado con perfume de hombre, dos personas tomaban un café, seguramente aliñado, con unos frutos secos, la madera crujió bajo sus pies, bien barnizado el parquet, el lugar se veía cuidado, acercándose a la barra se fijó en esa chica, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. "¡¿Regina?!".

La morena de cabellos cortos ondulados y sarcillos plateados saltó de un brinco al suelo y con un trapo en la mano se acercó a su barra.

-Hola, ¿qué deseas?- pestañeó repetidamente.

-Yo…-, Emma dio un repaso a las botellas del fondo del mueble bar mientras Roni la observaba inquieta, ladeó la cabeza. -No eres de las que beben alcohol sola, ¿verdad?.

Le sonrió y se giró, -no me suena tu cara, ¿estás de paso?-, le preguntó volcando levemente una botella de cristal oscuro sobre un vaso de chupito.

Emma no sabía qué hacer, no la había reconocido, -Prueba esto-, Roni le pasó el vaso deslizándose por la barra cual chica del oeste, Emma lo agarró a tiempo.

-De acuerdo- estaba nerviosa.

-Por cierto, me llamo Roni, como el bar-, le dijo la camarera Regina para que se tranquilizara apoyando sus codos en la barra.

-Yo Em… Emily.-, no sabía por qué razón le había mentido. –Vengo a ver a mi hermana-, se justificó ante ella. Emma no podía creer que aquella fuera Regina, su amiga, tan elegante, seria y altiva, siempre le pareció una mujer de armas tomar con un corazón enterrado en ella, luego descubrió que no solo no se equivocaba, sino que ese corazón era enorme. Y ahora, ante ella, sentía que ese corazón se escondía bajo aquella chica de sonrisa adorable, aros en las orejas y vaqueros. Era otra Regina, pero sentía que era la de siempre.

Bebió el chupito y aquello le pareció fuerte, pero enseguida un sabor a avellana le hizo sentir que había merecido la pena, era algo que nunca había probado, puesto que no había salido del ron de Hook y las cervezas malas y el vino robado de su época compartida con Neil.

-¿Qué te parece?-, la morena la observaba intrigada, apoyando sus manos en el mueble bar dejando su peso caer en él, aquella chica era extraña, sangre fresca para el lugar, pero tenía la sensación que bajo esa capa de inseguridad y andares inquietos estaba una mujer fuerte y guerrera, su camiseta marcaba un cuerpo que en algún tiempo fue atlético y su cabello recogido la hacía tener un aspecto de líder. La morena ladeó su cabeza ante su pronta idea. _"¿Será una policía de incógnito?",_ Roni era consciente de que Victoria le tenía echada la cruz desde que le rompió el contrato en la cara de cesión de derechos sobre su local.

Emma negó con la cabeza, -está increíble, es un aroma tan…- se quitó la chaqueta roja y Roni pudo confirmar que aquella chica estaba en forma. Algo le atría de esa rubia extranjera.

-Lleva el toque Roni.

-¿Y eso qué es?.

-Si te lo dijera tendría que matarte.

Emma tardó en pillarlo, Roni le guiñó un ojo y se rió.

-Chica, estaba bromeando.

La rubia asintió algo avergonzada.

-Lo sé, lo siento, sólo es… estoy cansada. Creo que me voy a ir. Gracias.

Dejó pagado el chupito y se levantó sin mirarla. Roni frunció el ceño. Sus ojos repasaron su espalda, su chaqueta colocándose en sus brazos mientras se acercaba a la salida, y sus apretados vaqueros moviéndose al sol de su dueña.

La perdió de vista tras la puerta y no tuvo tiempo a pensar pues sus otros dos clientes querían la cuenta.

" _¿Volveré a verla o será una de tantas visitas de gente extraordinaria que desaparece tan rápido como aparece?"._ Se preguntaba Roni, que aborrecía la rutina de las mismas caras con los mismos gustos y las mismas frases de despedida.

 **¡Continuará!**

Ya se han encontrado, ¿eh?, tengo claro lo que va a pasar a continuación y cómo, espero que os vaya gustando. Estoy trabajando y por ello tardo unos días en actualizar. ;) Yure, ¡te estás portando bien! Jajajaj.


	3. capítulo 3

**Abrir los ojos, ser una misma. Capítulo 3.**

Tipo: **swanqueen**  
Nota: Hace unos días me enteré de que Hyperion está situado en verdad Seattle, ¡ploff!, no me enteraría bien supongo y aunque ya sea tarde, igualmente me venía bien Nueva York, así que en el fic está situado allí. ;P

* * *

Emma salió del Roni´s como pluma que lleva el viento, su cuerpo había experimentado en varios días lo que no había experimentado en años con Hook, de la desazón de una vida en pareja monótona y sin futuro a una nueva ciudad, nuevo vestuario, una nueva cama, aunque temporal, y una nueva Regina. Su mente no se acoplaba al hecho de hablarle como a una desconocida.

Cenó en un burguer cercano y vio a una mujer de tez morena hablando con la niña a la que puso el mote de "la niña Cenicienta", la madre parecía enfadada y la niña insistente. Emma ladeó la cabeza. Necesitaba saber más de ese lugar, quién lo regentaba y dónde estaba Henry, sin embargo no sabría cómo romper el hielo sin ser catalogada como "desconocida que hace demasiadas preguntas", así que se dedicó a terminarse la ya fría hamburguesa de doble queso y la Cocacola Light. Un poco ambiguo todo, como su mente.

La primera noche en el hostal fue buena, llevaba tanto a cuestas que el peso de sus recuerdos la hizo caer bocabajo en la cama y dormir a pierna suelta no sin antes ver un par de capítulos de una serie de dibujos animados de personajes de color amarillo que retransmitían por una televisión de pago, de estas concertadas por los hostales.

Esa noche, en sueños, Alan la llevaba a aquel precioso lugar y le mostraba de nuevo la cascada, su extraño amigo movía la mano en círculos y vio a Hook llorando en una cama de matrimonio sucia, manchada en colores amarillos y marrones, como si se hubiesen derramado diferentes líquidos ahí, la siguiente imagen era de él practicando sexo con una de las camareras de la taberna. Alan sonrió, "cada uno por su camino hacia adelante, sin retroceso, sin demora". Emma se tumbaba en el jardín de hierbas con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de una melodía de jazz y un olor a avellana, "Buenas, ¿qué desea?", le decía la voz de Roni.

A la mañana siguiente

Frente al espejo del aparador se observó al salir de la ducha, apretó su puño sintiendo que aun tenía algo de fuerza en los brazos, pero el cuerpo le pedía más. Se decidió a ponerse unas mallas negras que había comprando y, _"esto me vale"_ , pensó, una camiseta de tirantes blanca que había comprado para ponerse debajo de una negra con transparencias. Deportes que había conservado de su vida anterior y el pelo recogido nuevamente en una cola alta.

Observó el parque desde la ventana y lo vio propicio para una carrera mañanera.

Cruzando la calle a paso ligero miró hacia la derecha para pasar al otro lado, pero no miró a la izquierda y ya en la acera se chocó con una mujer de tez negra a la que hizo caer el móvil.

-Lo siento, lo siento.- dijo la rubia poniéndose en cuclillas y comprobando que no tenía ningún una rotura el aparato, _"menos mal, porque no sabría si podría pagarlos",_ pensó la rubia. Al otro lado de la línea se escuchaba una voz de mujer, -toma y perdona de nuevo.

-No pasa nada, tranquila.-, la chica de no más de 35 años se dio la espalda y se puso nuevamente el móvil al oído,. –Jacinda, ¿sigues ahí?. No, no ha pasado nada, solo una chica...

Emma se sentía ruborizada, no había puesto el pie más de dos días en ese barrio y ya estaba haciendo cosas raras.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos de carrera entre arbustos y jóvenes paseando perros, y se detuvo a beber en una fuente, el agua le supo mal, se estiró apretándose las lumbares con sus puños cerrados.

" _Daría lo que fuera por algo fresco"_ , pensó mirando hacia el otro lado de la calle donde residía su hostal. Un camión pasó ante ella, en su lateral estaba el logo "Roni's". Frunció el ceño. ¿Sería una señal?. Miró el monedero pequeño que llevaba a cuestas y vio unas monedas, _"con esto servirá"_.

 **Roni`s**

Antes de entrar se miró en el cristal de una de las ventanas, estaba sudada del deporte y la cola estaba medio suelta, decidió soltarse el pelo y amoldarlo con las manos, aun húmedo aguantaba.

Aspiró aire, sus pulmones se llenaron y desinflaron lentamente. Se decidió a entrar, y se sorprendió al ver a otra camarera, una mujer más mayor, de rostro serio.

Se acercó a ella, y en vez de pedir una bebida preguntó por Roni, se dio cuenta de que tenía más ganas de verla que sed, o bueno, ambas cosas, pero si no se lo servía ella no era lo mismo.

-¿No está Roni?.

-Oh, sí. Estaba descargando hasta hace un momento.

-Vaya, no se preocupe, yo…

-¡Roni, preguntan por ti!.-, gritó la mujer girándose hacia un lateral de la barra, una puerta abierta mostraba una luz fría al otro lado.

-No se preocupe, si yo sólo venía a pedir… yo no…

-¿Ah, sí?-, se oyó la voz de ella con un eco, un sonido de algo metálico sobre el suelo y una sombra alargada se fue empequeñeciendo dejando ver a su dueña.

Emma no supo como reaccionar.

-Hola-, dijo escuetamente.

La señora salió de la barra con un cubo con hielo pasando al lado de Roni, ésta miró sorprendida a la rubia, -La señorita Emily ha vuelto-, asintió con las manos en su cintura, llevaba guantes de cargar materiales, vaqueros, una camiseta sin mangas blanca, ceñida y un colgante plateado, se quitó los guantes.

-Hola, yo… sólo venía a tomar algo.

-Ya veo-, la miró de arriba a abajo, -¿deporte?-, apoyó sus codos en la mesa, unas gotas de sudor florecían de su escote.

-Aham, he estado corriendo esta mañana, hace mucho que no lo hacía y lo necesitaba.

-¿Y bien, pudiste ver a tu hermana?.

Emma sacudió la cabeza, vaya, su coartada.

-Oh, mi hermana, sí, está bien, todo está bien. Un tinto de verano.

-¿Cómo?-, Roni frunció el ceño.

-Para beber.

-Ah-, la camarera asintió dándose cuenta de que era una cliente que había venido a consumir y ella la había estado interrogando. –Lo siento, soy muy cotilla-, le guiñó el ojo y se dio la vuelta. El pantalón vaquero marcaba sus curvas, sus glúteos formados. Sus brazos estabas tonificados, Emma la envidiaba.

-¿Con limón?.

-¿Qué?-, su mirada cambió de rumbo, Roni notó que estaba en otro mundo.

-¿El tinto, con limón?-, se giró sonriente con el vaso con un par de hielos.

-Como quieras.

-De acuerdo, no te voy a decir que lleva y tendrás que adivinarlo-, le propuso pícara, estuvo cogiendo un par de botellas que no estaban a la vista.

-Toma.

Se sentó en la parte de atrás de la barra a observarla. Emma cogió la copa y le dio un sorbo.

-Uhmmm.-, su mirada se mantuvo perdida en el techo tratando de percibir mejor así el sabor, degustó otro sorbo. –A ver si adivino, no es limón, es lima y lleva algo parecido a la fresa.

Roni ladeó la cabeza.

-¿He acertado?-, preguntó la rubia, más relajada, y se echó el cabello hacia un lado.

-Puede…-, Roni le sonrió, su mirada visitó esporádicamente el escote de aquella rubia y se detuvo en su mirada que la observaba pensativa. Emma sintió que aquella Regina tan cercana y sonriente era un diamante recién descubierto, y precisamente en esos momentos es cuando más sonrisas necesitaba, para no caer en un pozo oscuro, quizás fuese ella la que la ayudase a ser ella misma.

La otra camarera entró con el cubo vacío. Un par de clientes se aceraron a la barra y Roni se ausentó.

-Tengo que seguir organizando las bebidas que han llegado-, le dijo girándose, -espero verte de nuevo por aquí.-, confesó ya de espaldas.

Emma la miró hasta que desapareció por la puerta y ésta se cerraba, no supo qué era lo que sentía, pero hacía más frío y los taburetes vacíos de al lado suya le parecieron tan solitarios como ella.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Ha sido corto, pero con el trabajo no he podido más y mañana me toca el día entero así que, para ir adelantando lo subo. Espero que os esté gustando.

¡Saludos!


	4. capítulo 4

**Abrir los ojos, ser una misma. Capítulo 4.**

Tipo: **Swanqueen. Roniswan.**

Emma consultó su cuenta corriente en un cajero y se sorprendió al ver que tenía el triple de lo que pensaba, que lo que pensaba no era mucho, así que, haciendo cuentas con ese dinero podría vivir en aquel hostal y costearse la comida un mes. Suspiró.

Sin embargo, no por el tema económico sino personal, necesitaba encontrar algo que la llenase, algo rutinario en lo que pasar horas distraída. Pensó en Henry, pero no sabría por dónde empezar. ¿Regina, o más bien Roni, sabría algo?, ¿lo conocería?.

Salió a dar un paseo por el barrio por si veía de nuevo a la niña Cenicienta, paseó por el parque, le dio de comer a unos patos de una laguna parte de su paquete de palomitas. Sentada en un banco observaba, como buen día laboral, a los habitantes en sus quehaceres, el barrendero retiraba paquetes vacíos alrededor de una fuente, un taxista se fumaba un cigarrillo esperando a algún cliente, una mujer embarazada paseaba con libro en las manos, una chica arreglada caminaba con sus tacones y una carpeta, su pelo era corto y moreno, tras ella, siguiendo sus pasos, una niña que parecía enfadada. Una niña que… ¡la niña Cenicienta!. Emma se levantó corriendo y se aproximó a la pequeña de no más de diez años, ésta la miró pero no tuvo tiempo a abrir la boca pues la chica morena la agarró del brazo, -vamos, engendro.

Emma se quedó con la boca abierta, le dieron ganas de reprocharle sus palabras a esa mujer pero no quería meterse donde no la llamaban.

Suspiró, esa pronta pero temporal ira hizo que por un momento se le viniese Killian a la cabeza, la agitó fuerte, no podía permitirse flaquear, ella había decidido pasar página y aun tenía algunas cuentas que ajustar.

Al caminar hacia la calle peatonal con dirección centro comercial, casi sin buscarlo, o al menos no su yo consciente, cruzó por la entrada del Roni's, que estaba abierto, curiosamente en la puerta había un cartel que recitaba: "Se busca camarera. Contrato temporal".

Emma ladeó la cabeza, ¿es que alguien estaba moviendo los hilos para que ella y Regina pudiesen hablar?. Además, básicamente era lo que necesitaba, un comprmiso como el trabajo le haría pasar página.

Se miró en el escaparate, si iba a buscar trabajo tendría que estar presentable. Se alegró haberse puesto ese día un pantalón negro, recién estrenado y una camiseta sin mangas con un número grande en el pecho, así sería el combo de arreglada pero informal que había visto en Roni. Respiró profundo y abrió la puerta. Era un bar de copas, no una cafetería y para ser las 12:00 de la mañana estaba lleno, gente tomando sus cervezas mañaneras o algún refresco.

Roni estaba de espaldas limpiando con un trapo el polvo de una estantería más alta que ella.

-Buenas-, dijo Emma más dulce de lo que hubiese querido. Roni se dio la vuelta, -¿ya vienes a alcoholizarte?, muy pronto, ¿no?.- Le dijo sonriente colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos traseros. Era algo poco habitual en Roni, un minúsculo y disimulado nerviosismo adolescente.

-En realidad vengo por el anuncio.- señaló a la puerta.

-Ah-, asintió. –Busco otra camarera porque Gloria…-, la otra camarera, tendría sesenta años, - ha pedido una excedencia porque su marido se va a operar del corazón en Reino Unido, y yo sola no puedo llevar esto.-, dijo negando con la cabeza, Emma asentía.

-Aunque me carcome una duda Emily-, la camarera se apoyó en la barra del bar, un brazo sobre el otro.

-Si estabas de visita, ¿por qué buscas trabajo aquí?, ¿es que te vas a quedar con tu hermana?.- Roni la miró, silencio, entonces se echó hacia atrás. –Oh, perdona, soy una metomentodo.-, se enderezó y se alejó de la barra.

Emma se mordió el labio. -Te he mentido. No he venido a ver a mi hermana porque básicamente no tengo ninguna, he venido a Hyperion por otras razones.

El gesto de Roni pasó de disculpa a desconfianza.

-¿No trabajarás para Victoria Belfrey?.

-No, ¡no!-, alzó la mano en señal de stop. –No tengo malas intenciones, créeme.

La morena la observó de abajo a arriba con desdén, pero el final de su recorrido fueron esos ojos tristes y ese ceño fruncido de preocupación.

-De acuerdo.-, silencio, -Te creo.

Se puso a fregar sin sentido unos vasos. Pasó un minuto.

-¿Y bien?.

Emma la miró apurada, sentía que la había fastidiado por todas todas. Y no se podía permitir herir de nuevo a Regina, y ciertamente, trabajar allí le había despertado el interés.

Roni miró la barra de madera de caoba, sucia en partes y le tiró un pequeño delantal de cintura y un trapo limpio sobre la zona limpia.

-Mañana a las diez. Sé puntual.-, la miró altiva.

Emma agarró el delantal y el trapo y se giró con un mix de sorpresa, porque la había elegido, malestar, por cómo había sido todo, e ilusión porque así tendría más momentos con Regina, necesitaba curar el daño que le había hecho.

A tres metros, -espera-, la rubia se volvió hacia Roni.

-No soy mala persona. Solo es que no me gusta que me mientan.-, quiso aclararle la morena, que aun le daba vueltas a la cabeza.

La rubia asintió una vez. -Entonces llámame Emma.

-¿Qué?.

Emma sonrió con pena.

-Ah, vale, no te llamas Emily tampoco.-, asintió con gesto de frustración; le señaló con el dedo.

-Ni una más o te corto la coleta.-, la amenazó pero obviamente no iba en serio.

Emma esbozó un gesto de asombro, Roni sonrió.

-Hasta mañana… Emma.- dijo enfatizando si nombre. La observó marcharse y algo despertó en ella. _"Emma, Emma, ¿de qué me suena ese nombre?"_ , no recordaba conocer a nadie con ese nombre salvo a aquella chica pero algo le decía que le era conocido. _"Bah, será que lo he escuchado en el televisor"_ , se justificó. Se había ido por las ramas y se había dado cuenta de algo importante, no le había preguntando si tenía experiencia, en qué había trabajado, si sabía hacer cócteles, ¡ni la había entrevistado!. Roni se preguntó a sí misma por qué lo había hecho. Con cualquier otra u otro candidato habría tenido una charla seria y con toque Roni, es decir, preguntas profesionales y personales y alguna con segundas. Ya había tenido malas experiencias con camareros anteriores que no trabajaban, que llegaban tarde o no respetaban en inmobiliario, sin embargo esa chica, llena de secretos, de vida oculta, atractiva pero de mirada triste le llamaba mucho la atención, una inocencia en el cuerpo de una mujer de armas tomar, jamás había visto algo así.

A las afueras del Roni`s era Emma la que estaba llena de dudas, no había sido entrevistada pero ella no había preguntando si habían otras candidatas, ni qué había que hacer, ni qué ropa llevar, observó el delantal y el trapo en sus manos mientras caminaba. ¿Cómo podía haber confiado Roni tanto en ella?, si acababa de mentirle dos veces, y para colmo no se había portado como una profesional, ¿por qué le estaba dando esa oportunidad a ella?. Lo mismo en su interior la recordaba, era su esperanza. Aunque,… se detuvo en seco. Quizás así era más feliz. Quizás siendo Roni había olvidado todo el dolor por el que pasó Regina, y eso incluía el que ella misma le había provocado más de dos, tres y seguramente cuatro y cinco veces. Analizó apenada.

Primer día de trabajo,

Emma quiso recobrar costumbres y se levantó como hora y media antes, se duchó, se vistió, y ahí es donde gastó media hora, eligiendo el vestuario, resultado, sus vaqueros, ya de la suerte, claros, ajustados, y una blusa blanca, el cabello recogido en una cola alta. _"Así le será más fácil a Roni cortármela"_ , sonrió ampliamente ante sus propios pensamientos. De refilón se vio en un espejo y esa sonrisa no la recordaba, hacía mucho que no estaba así. Tras vestirse fue a desayunar a una cafetería que estaba a dos calles de distancia, puesto que aun le sobraba tiempo quería desayunar bien. En aquel sitio las tostadas eran grandes y la mantequilla suave, el café estaba recién hecho y atendía rápido. Dando el último bocado a la tostada revisando que el maquillaje, escaso que usaba y que tenía, seguía bien, vio pasar de nuevo a la mujer mal hablada con la niña cenicienta, ésta llevaba un uniforme escolar, y entrando en un coche, donde parece que había salido la niña, una mujer con traje elegante y cabellos cortos miraba a la niña seria. Ese look le recordó a Regina, a la Regina alcaldesa. ¡Oh, Regina!, ya tenía que dirigirse al trabajo o iba a llegar tarde el primer día. Pagó dejando una suculenta propina por no esperar y se dirigió al Roni´s. Debía de entrar por una puerta lateral que daba hacia donde vio aquella vez a Roni, aun le resultaba raro pensar en ella como Roni, con unos guantes descargando material. La puerta de metal oxidada de ese callejón estaba semi abierta. La abrió con cautela, el almacén, con la luz fría encendida estaba solitario.

-¿Roni?. Soy Emma.

Se adentró y salió al bar que aun tenía la cortina metálica cerrada y con las luces de tungsteno muchas, encendidas parecía de madrugada.

-Buenos días.

La morena apareció por detrás de ella asustándola. –Oh, por dios, ¡que susto!.

Roni rió. –Llegas a tiempo.

Desapareció bajo la barra y apareció con como doce porta servilletas apilados entre sus manos.

-¿Has trabajado alguna vez en un bar?.

Con retraso, pero había llegado la hora.

-Ayudé a una mujer mayor cuando vivía en un pueblo, si eso sirve.

Se acordó de ese par de veces que ayudó en el Granni`s a la abuelita cuando Ruby se fue con Kansas y la otra camarera estuvo con gripe, no le supuso esfuerzo y le vino bien para olvidar que había sido Darkswan, pero eso era una larga historia.

-Sirve, ¿qué pueblo?. Si puedo preguntar-, dijo abrillantando los cristales de la zona de vinos.

-Storybrooke.

" _¿Storybrooke?",_ recordaba haber soñado alguna vez con alguien que lo nombraba.

-¿Dónde está?.

Un golpe las interrumpió. Eran unos nudillos en la cortina de metal.

-¡Ya abrimos Tony!-, gritó Roni.

Un "vale, vale, es que hay ganas ya", se escuchó al otro lado. Emma miró a Regina confusa.

-Te acostumbraras. La gente es impaciente, y más cuando se trata de alcohol, pero Tony es un buen cliente, un anciano viudo que no tiene maldad alguna.- se acercó a Emma por detrás. –Eso sí, nunca te agaches de espaldas a él que tiene las manos muy largas-, le susurró casi al oído erizándole la piel. Luego se marchó riéndose haciendo gestos para que la siguiera.

-Es broma, pero en serio, no cerca de ningún borracho, son gajes del oficio. Tristes, pero gajes son, aunque no suele suceder-, comentó acercándose hacia la puerta dándole la espalda, aunque -y si sucede-, alzó el puño y lo apretó. –Tienes permiso para vengarte-, giró el rostro pícara. -Se abre así-, presionando un botón oculto tras una tapa se empezó a levantar la persiana, el sol daba de lleno en el interior, las 10:03.

-Cuando llegue a la altura de aquella línea te detienes, ¿de acuerdo?.

Emma asintió. –Bien, pues ponte el delantal y revisa que estén limpias todas las mesas, yo ya lo he hecho, pero es para que aprendas. Emma sonrió, estaba teniendo una buena maestra. Roni dejó pasar a Tony que venía acompañado por dos hombres más que se sentaron en los taburetes que estaban pegados a la barra.

-¿Es nueva la chica?.

Roni miró a Emma revisando cada mesa con cautela mientras les preparaba copas de anís. Sonrió al verla tan concentrada, con su blusa que parecía recién comprada le parecía una modelo.

-Lo es, es su primer día, ser condescendientes con ella, ¿de acuerdo?.-, le dijo a todos pero miró a Tony, al abuelo, de setenta y cinco años, prominente calva y chaleco de rombos. El bar se empezó a llenar y Roni no había tenido tiempo de preparar a Emma así que declinó en ella los quehaceres más fáciles.

-Cuando termine aquella mesa recoge los vasos y déjalos aquí-, señaló hacia un soporte de plástico, -llévate tu trapo y deja la mesa limpia.

Emma afirmaba, quería hacerlo todo perfecto, le daba igual cosas como no haber firmado ningún contrato, horarios o cuánto cobraría, quería que Roni se sintiera orgullosa de ella, que había elegido bien.

Como no había mucha gente y tras recoger su primera mesa le dijo a Emma que la dejaba a cargo de la barra durante cinco minutos que ella tenía que ir al almacén a revisar un tema de stocks. Al pasar al lado de Emma le apretó el brazo, confiaba en ella, y de algún modo le serviría de toma de contacto, y así fue. Primer cliente y aquella Cocacola de la máquina la sirvió perfecta. Orgullosa se la dejó cobrada tal cual el chico quería.

-Te has olvidado del hielo chiquilla-, apuntó uno de los tres abuelos que aun seguían en la barra. Emma miró en plano detalle el vaso del joven alejarse sin su hielo.

Los ancianos rieron.

-No pasa nada niña, es tu primer día-, dijo Tony, -que Roni parece muy seca pero es comprensiva.

Emma se relajó. –Quiero hacerlo todo bien y…

-Niña, ¿cómo te llamas?.

-Emma, Emma Swan.

Roni se disponía a volver a la barra cuando escuchó que hablaban con la chica nueva y se detuvo en una zona de penumbra

-Pues señorita, ¿o es señora?.

-Señorita.

-Señorita Emma Swan, no hay mejor sitio que éste en todo el barrio.- Roni frunció el ceño ante el apellido.

-Por no decir la ciudad-, detalló otro de los abuelos, el más joven.

-Roni es una mujer encantadora, como pocas.- la morena sonrió, sin que la vieran.

-Lo tiene que ser si me ha elegido, no es que yo sea un ejemplo a seguir-, dijo Emma.

-Escucha niña.

-Señorita Swan, Emma Swan-, le corrigió el otro abuelo.

-Señorita Emma Swan, te conviene andar con Roni, es profesional, guapa, atractiva, es divertida y toda buena gente, ¿eh?.

-Sí, la de veces que no nos ha cobrado porque sabía que el cajero estaba estropeado.

-Sí, niña.

-Incorregible-, dijo el otro abuelo al que el adjetivo de "niña" no le gustaba.

-Trabaja duro para quedarte aquí, porque no te arrepentirás.

-Eso trato-, les dijo Emma apoyándose en la barra como hacía Roni. –He venido a pasar página y creo que he encontrado mi sitio-, se tocó ahora la nuca. –Gracias por vuestro consejo-, se confesó a los ancianos. –Los tendré en cuenta-, afirmó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno, menos hablar y más consumir, vagos-, entró Roni en escena actuando como si no hubiese escuchado nada.

-Roni, querida, sólo estábamos conociendo un poco a esta moza-, dijo Tony.

-Pues "esta moza"-, dijo imitándoles y poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de la nueva -tiene que aprender y trabajar así que…-, se llevó a Emma casi a rastras pero de buen rollo hacia la trastienda, donde el almacén y la zona de neveras.

Roni sonreía, la soltó -¿te han agasajado mucho?, como vean carne fresca son más cotillas que yo-, le dijo a la rubia riéndose mientras habría la puerta del almacén.

-No, que va-. Emma se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. –Se ven buenas personas.

Roni sonrió ampliamente -Sin dudarlo.

Por unos segundos se miraron a los ojos sin decir nada.

-Eh, bien-, miró a su entorno. –Aquí está el recambio para la garrafa de cerveza.

Roni comenzó a explicarle detalladamente de lo que disponían para reponer, para arreglar o para limpiar. Emma atendía concentrada pero de vez en cuando, como aquellos anuncios que interrumpen una película sin avisar sus orejas oían pero no escuchaban y su vista se concentraba en el físico de Roni, percatándose de sus hoy más pequeños zarcillos plateados, sus fuertes brazos, su reloj, sus pantalones ajustados, sus zapatos negros. Emma tenía que luchar consigo misma para concentrarse.

-¿Entendido?-, preguntó Roni con sus manos en su cintura.

-Sí, entendido.

-Muy bien.

Roni le encargó ordenar unos vasos de plástico y unos packs de latas en el almacén mientras ella salía a atender. No, no era imprescindible ni urgente ordenar aquello pero sus ansias de husmear pudieron con ella y limpiando por enésima vez los mismos vasos entabló conversación con los tres ancianos.

-Bueno, qué, ¿os ha gustado mi nueva camarera?.

Uno de los ancianos estaba ya tomado. –Camareeera-, dijo. Su amigo le dio un golpecito en el hombro y salió de su ensoñación.

Emma tenía dudas con respecto a un pack de latas que estaba pringado por dentro como si se hubiese derramado algo encima, lo cogió con asco, y salió del almacén, sin embargo, sin saberlo, la historia se iba a repetir pero a la inversa, al escuchar que estaban hablando de ella se detuvo

-Es una chica muy especial.-, dijo Tony.

-¿A qué sí?-, dijo Roni, -no sé qué tiene pero no es del montón, y creo que apunta maneras

-Roni, haz que ésta dure. No nos mal interpretes, Gloria era nuestra diva, y la echamos de menos.

-Gloria es genial, pero es tan seria…que a veces espanta a los clientes-, se rió –sin embargo con esta chica…, no sé, tiene mucho que aprender pero le veo ganas, y tiene sus puntos divertidos, creo que encajará aquí-, guiñó ambos ojos cómplice con Tony.

-Hablando de Roma.

La descubrieron.

-Roni, venía, eh…, acabado de llegar; esto… está pringoso.-, dio dos pasos para mostrarle el pack de latas y se quedó en la entrada a la barra, la pequeña porción de barra que hacía de tapadera, cuando querías salir sólo tenías que levantarla.

La morena observó las latas sorprendida pero la situación era divertida, el gesto de Emma, sus dos dedos agarrando 24 latas con asco, los nudillos blancos, estalló en carcajadas.

-Se habrán derramado, de nuevo, los zumos de piña-, pasó por su lado tan cerca como el espacio de aquella salida permitía. Emma inconscientemente hizo espacio echando la mano de las latas hacia atrás para que no pringase Roni pero sin moverse de su sitio, ésta cruzó por delante de ella, rozando sin buscarlo, ¿o sí? su cuerpo con el de Emma, como algo casual, a fin de cuentas el lugar era pequeño. La rubia suspiró hacia dentro y a voz de pronto sintió que hacía calor en ese bar.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ**

¡Ehh! He podido sacar una mañana para actualizar, con el trabajo no he podido, espero que os guste cómo van las cosas. ^^ Gracias por los comentarios de registrados y no registrados, gracias por leer.


	5. capítulo 5

**Abrir los ojos, ser una misma. Capítulo 5**

Tipo: **Roniswan.**  
 **Nota:** El fic en origen iba a ser 100% Roniswan y sin salir de ahí la historia, había metido cameos de los personajes nuevos de esta temporada pero no tenía pensado darles protagonismo ninguno, peeeero visto que eso os está gustando, algo meteré, sin embargo mi idea era centrarme solo en roniswan porque no quiero que aquí existan ni Hook, ni Rumple (porque trabaja con él), ya no quiero más Hook, salvo el de la introducción a esta historia el resto ya fuera xD.

 **Nota 2:** Me conozco, lo sé, me conozco y esto se me va a hacer largo porque me voy a enrollar ampliando historias de otros personajes xDDD, pero siempre con Roniswan como protagonistas.

* * *

Primer día de Emma,

Roni salió del almacén para solucionar lo de los zumos derramados y se metió directamente al cuarto de baño, al salir el pelo lo llevaba algo mojado y sacudía las manos en su pantalón vaquero.

-Es una guarrada la que se lía en el almacén a veces.

Le dijo a Emma sonriendo mientras pasaba por su lado y se acercaba a la zona de la caja, al hacerlo le apretó con el dedo en la espalda en modo saludo. Emma giró el rostro hacia ella y apretó los labios aguantándose una sonrisa, pero sin razón alguna, era como un juego de complicidad y creación de confianza.

-¿Ya se ha ido la tercera edad?-, preguntó Roni mirando los taburetes vacíos donde antes estaban los ancianos borrachos.

-Hace dos minutos-, le acercó una pequeña bandeja metálica con el dinero en efectivo que habían dejado.

Roni lo contó y vio que había una propina de tres dólares.

-Toma, esto para ti-, deslizando los billetes por la barra estirando el brazo izquierdo se los acercó. Emma los agarró curiosa, -¿para mí?, ¿por qué?, ¿han pagado de más?.

-Siempre lo hacen-, la miró de soslayo con la caja abierta. -¿Has llevado bien la barra, verdad?.- Cerró la caja.

-Bueno, se me hace más fácil cuando te tengo cerca.

Roni la miró, sabía que la frase no iba con segundas pero esas palabras parecían llevar profundidad, algo bajo la primera capa. Suspiró hacia dentro. –Acabarás echándome de más, te lo aseguro-, le guiñó un ojo y volvió a salir de la barra pasando tras ella, esta vez para llegar al hall y subirse a una silla en una esquina y así encender uno de los aires acondicionados automáticos de forma manual, estaban sincronizados con la luz para que cuando ésta se encendiera los aires también, pero uno daba problemas. El bar estaba vacío siendo media mañana. -¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo?-, Emma se acercó. –No es nada, hay mesas que recoger señorita Swan-, le dijo sin mirarla.

Emma abrió la boca, hacía años que ella no la llamaba así. Frunció el ceño, ¿estará recordando?, aunque no ha nombrado a Henry.

Pensantiva sus ojos la observaron ya agarrando un trapo de su delantal e inevitablemente no pudo evitar mirarle el trasero cuando su jefa se puso en poco de puntillas sobre la silla, se justificaba con que era porque temía que trastabillase y se cayese. Ya…

Roni arregló el aire y al girarse, desde las alturas observó a Emma limpiar una mesa, sus movimientos ya eran más seguros, su cabello rubio se agitaba con cada giro de brazo. Esa chica tenía algo que la llamaba y aun seguía sin saber el qué. Ella había sido mujer libre, acostándose con quien quisiera sin ataduras, sin embargo, a pesar de que Emma, ya lo había asimilado, la llamaba físicamente, sentía que dentro había algo más, que esa conexión invisible podría despertar algo más que un polvo en el almacén. Frunció el ceño.

Al medio día la mandó a casa.

-Ahora es cuando menos gente viene, de aquí a las seis y media está esto casi vacío, salvo que quieras que te enseñe algo en concreto vete a descansar.

-Me quedo contigo-, dijo convencida con las manos en la cintura, Roni se sorprendió, siempre que le había dicho eso a sus camareros se habían largado. Ladeó la cabeza, -¿en serio?.

Emma asintió repetidas veces, -enséñame todo lo que tenga que saber para rendir adecuadamente-, incitó totalmente educada.

-Te has vuelto una señorita de repente-, Roni se rió a carcajadas. La rubia alzó las cejas confusa, su cola alta se agitó de un lado a otro. –Empieza, jefa.

Roni se aguantó una sonrisa mirándola a los ojos, definitivamente ella se iba a quedar en su bar.

-Bien. Pero antes que nada llama a este número.-, le pasó un folleto de un restaurante de comida rápida, el mismo donde Emma había a la niña Cenicienta con una mujer, -supongo que te gustará la comida rápida, ¿no?, ¿o eres chica de dieta y control de calorías?-, le dijo recogiendo un par de trapos para meterlos a un cubo.

La mirada de Emma a la comida del folleto le estaba haciendo rugir el estómago, -me lo comía todo, y de una sentada-, le dijo sin dejar de mirar, Roni sonrió. –Eres de las mías. Pues elige, que yo invito, di que es para el Roni´s y que quiero lo de siempre.

Emma asintió.

Comieron a turnos, en la trastienda. Cuando ambas habían comido y estaban en la barra Roni le dio pequeñas nociones al abrir la tienda, como la música, apertura de caja, que eso Emma ya lo sabía del Granni`s, cierre del local, no tenía alarma pero había un candado de seguridad, y algunos trucos para cuando llega gente extranjera, pequeñas nociones básicas de los que más frecuentan el bar en fin de semana, consejos sobre trato ante actitud agresiva de un cliente, y forma de atender a tres clientes distintos a la vez haciendo alguna prueba práctica, Roni hacía del cliente y Emma reaccionaba. Compartieron risas entre prueba y prueba. -¿Pero cómo puedes decirle a un cliente si quiere hielo cuando pide una cerveza negra?.

-Había entendido una cereza negra-, señaló una botella de licor que ponía cereza, marca Black.

Roni se sentaba entonces en la barra y negaba con la cabeza. -¿Y qué le dirías a un cliente que viene a pedir un chupito de orgasmatrón?.

-¿Qué?.

Roni sonrió de par en par, sabía que no lo conocería, bajó de la barra y pasó por su lado, le tocó la cintura para que se girase, -hay varias formas de hacerlo, la que que aquí utilizamos es una mezcla de …- bajó de la repisa tres botellas, -Vodka, licor de café y Baileys, aunque también se hace con Vodka, Schweppes y melocotón, hay como tres o cuatro variantes más.  
–Pruébalo.- Le ofreció, su mirada era lasciva cuando la camarera se bebió el chupito, obviamente, de una sentada,. –Uhmmm-, degustó la mezcla de sabores.

-¿A que está bueno?.- Roni agitó las caderas. –Hace justicia a su nombre, uhmm, es como…

-Un orgasmo-, dijo Roni. Emma abrió los ojos de par en par.

-No iba a usar esa palabra pero es una buena forma de explicarlo-, Roni rió, esta vez mirando directamente al botón desabrochado de la blusa de Emma, en su interior un sujetador blanca y negro de encaje se avistaba. Roni tragó saliva.

-Vamos a lo serio. ¿Puedes llevar una bandeja con cinco copas?.

Entre entrada de algún cliente suelto y varios grupos de mujeres que bebían tinto de verano Roni le terminó de dar el cursillo expréss a la nueva.

-Se nota que llevas mucho en esto-, le dijo Emma fregando unos vasos.

-No tanto. No creas.

-¿Qué hacías antes de ser camarera?-, Emma tenía curiosidad por ver qué había cambiado en esa especie de maldición.

Roni miró al frente pensativa.

-Era un poco la relaciones públicas del grupo de música rock de mi hermana.

-¿Ah, tienes una hermana, como se llama?.

-Se llamaba.-, la morena agachó la mirada. –Se llamaba Rebecca.

Emma frunció el ceño, tampoco recordaba a Zelena. –Vaya, lo siento.

-Murió en un accidente de coche hace mucho.- Emma quiso cambiar de tema.

-¿Quieres que barra la entrada?, el viento ha traído muchas hojas secas.- Roni la miró confusa. –Pero voy a necesitar que me enseñes porque yo barro interiores pero exteriores...

Roni se rió incrédula, -¡pero si barrer es lo mismo dentro que fuera!. La rubia había conseguido lo que buscaba. Roni entonces la observó, ¿estaba tratando de distraerla a ella?. Le dieron unas increíbles ganas de abrazarla. -Anda, salgamos un poco-, se acercó al almacén y cogió una escoba grande y un recogedor metálico. –Esto es lo que se usa para el exterior, dentro utilizamos la escoba de plástico, la única diferencia...

Emma asintió recibiendo las herramientas sosegada, sabía donde estaba la llaga, alejémonos de ella. Y sin embargo, nunca se había considerado una persona divertida pero a Roni la hacía reír y eso le bastaba. Se recordaba que su misión era deshacer todo cuan había hecho en ella en el pasado, y eso incluía cambiar las lágrimas por las risas.

Al salir fuera el viento fue aire fresco pues a pesar de tener dentro aire acondicionado, cuando llevabas un tiempo allí hacía frío y el viento de fuera era cálido, lo justo para ser agradable.

Roni observó como barría Emma, dejando caer su peso en el muro de la entrada con un pie apoyado en él. No es que le gustase ver trabajar a otros sin hacer ella nada, es que le relajaba verla. Era todo paz.

Justo cuando Emma había barrido todas las hojas ella misma le dio una patada sin querer al recogedor y todo se derramó al tiempo que otra ola de viento volvía a dispersarlo todo. Roni sonrió ante el apuro de la rubia, -déjame a mí, descansa un poco.- Al quitarle de las manos, con suavidad, la escoba, sus dedos rozaron los de ella por encima, Emma tuvo un escalofrío, ella un cosquilleo. Silencio. –Vale, gracias. Estaré en la barra, desvió su mirada, de repente los ojos de Roni la intimidaban.

¿Había sido tan fácil sentir de nuevo que una estaba viva, pasar de la muerte a la vida en tan pocos días, pasar de Regina a Roni y de amiga a sufrir con cada roce?.

La tarde fue tranquila pero un sin parar pues llegó un camión con unas doce cajas y el trabajo fue de logística, vaciando, ordenando, reponiendo, y en medio atendiendo a clientes del montón pidiendo lo normal; cuando se dieron cuenta el sol se había ocultado.

Se apagó la música, se cerró la persiana metálica. Esa noche Roni guardó el número de teléfono Emma como Stranger Swan. –Así tendrás el mío, si mañana por lo que sea te retrasaras llámame.

-¿Eso significa que he pasado el día de prueba?.

-Aquí a veces son semanas de prueba-, sonrió altiva pero con sinceridad. –En un día no se puede saber si alguien funciona, sin embargo no sé cuando Gloria volverá así que… -, mentira, sabía que le quedaba bastante tiempo, meses quizás, y en el fondo prefería a Emma porque su trato con el cliente era más ameno, obviamente la iba a contratar como fija pero no quería decírselo porque corría el riesgo de relajarse y fallar.

Emma salió del local por la puerta del callejón cansada pero coronada por una sonrisa, la despedida había sido en la distancia pues Roni se quedó contando caja aun cuando ella ya había barrido el suelo.

-Tú descansa, que mañana es sábado y esto se va a llenar.-, le había dicho, -date una ducha, y cena bien.

Roni se perdió varias veces contando la caja pues le parecía oír a Emma volver y preguntar algo. ¿Ya la echaba de menos?. Se negó, se sirvió un chupito de ron y siguió contando. Y eso que ese día no se había hecho mucho.

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

Pasito a pasito, suave suav..., ¡que otro capítulo más!, no muy largo pero como voy a poner cosillas que no tenía en mente tengo que pensarlas y he terminado de trabajar hace un par de días, hay que descansar. :D


	6. capítulo 6

**Abrir los ojos, ser una misma. Capítulo 5**

Tipo: **Roniswan.  
Nota:** El fic en origen iba a ser 100% Roniswan y sin salir de ahí la historia, pero había metido cameos de los personajes nuevos de esta temporada aunque no tenía intención de darles protagonismo, peeero visto que eso os está gustando eso, creo que algo meteré, sin embargo mi idea de ser solo roniswan era porque no quería que aquí salgan ni Hook, ni Rumple (porque trabaja con él), no quiero más Hook, no más salvo el de la introducción a esta historia xD.

* * *

 **Sábado**

Antes de subir a su habitación Emma había hablado con el conserje del hostal y le había pedido un par de noches más, después, ya vería que haría, por suerte el dinero que tenía era para un mes y prefería buscarse un piso de alquiler a vivir todo ese mes en aquel hostal.

Se despertó esta vez justa de tiempo, estaba tan cansada que le costó dormirse, había aprendido muchas cosas en ese día y le era inevitable no darle vueltas a ellas, bueno, a ellas y a Regina, la Roni camarera jefa que tanto le estaba atrayendo. También le había costado dormir recapacitando si esa sensación hacia Regina no la habría tenido antes, antes de conocer a Killian, cuando ambas peleaban juntas por su hijo, y se salvaban mutuamente. Una hora le costó reconocer que así había sido, y otra media hora dándole vueltas a si no hubiese aparecido Killian y Robin en sus vidas hubiese llegado a pasar algo entre ellas. Y por fin se durmió. Soñó con Alan y la Niña Cenicienta, ambos hablaban mientras ésta le daba a probar un buñuelo.

El despertador le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par, curiosamente sintiendo que había dormido suficiente. Esta vez había dejado su ropa preparada y en vez de una cola se iba a hacer una trenza al lado. Unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas iba a ser su indumentaria, le resultaba curioso que el único uniforme fuese, y no siempre, aquel pequeño delantal. Mientras se hacía la trenza se preguntaba si alguna vez Roni vestiría falda para trabajar, en parte porque echaba de menos los trajes de Regina, y en parte porque ella, en ese ataque de renovación de vestuario se había comprado una falda vaquera de tubo que pensaba quedaría bien en el trabajo.

La puerta estaba semi abierta, Emma entró y las paredes de ladrillo rojizas del interior le parecieron acogedoras a pesar de la poca luz que había, puesto que solo estaba encendida la que cubría la barra.

-Ya estoy aquí-, dijo Emma, sin recibir respuesta.

-¿Me vas a asustar de nuevo?-, preguntó sonriente paseando por el local en busca de su jefa. Cuando no la localizó acudió al almacén que tenía la puerta cerrada, pero se atisbaba luz en su interior.

-¿Roni?.

Abrió la puerta del todo y se encontró a la morena sentada de lado, en el suelo, dormida sobre dos cajoneras de botellines de cerveza negra aun embaladas y frías, y con sus brazos, manos embutidas en guantes, como almohada.

-¿Roni?, ¿estás bien?-, se puso en cuclillas con semblante preocupado. –Eh-, le tocó el brazo con cuidado, -Roni.- La agitó levemente, le acarició el cabello con ternura y ésta abrió los ojos, primero uno, después el otro. Frunció el ceño, -¿Emma?, ¿qué haces aquí?-, observó su entorno desubicada.

-Son casi las 10:00-, Roni comprobó su reloj a la par que observaba su alrededor y los botellines. –Oh, dios, ¿me he quedado dormida aquí?-, apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas para levantarse y Emma tuvo el instinto de ayudarla pero de repente le daba reparo. –Pensaba que estaba en mi casa, por eso te he visto y me había extrañado-, rió levemente, casi con vergüenza. –Perdona, vaya concepto de jefa vas a tener de mí.

Emma observó sus guantes, aun puestos, y ladeó la cabeza. Roni siguió su mirada. –Ah, vale, eh, recibí la llamada de una de las distribuidoras y por problemas con uno de sus camiones tenía que hacer las entregas antes, estoy aquí desde las 8:00 esperándoles, descargué dos palets-, señaló dos columnas de cajas con bebidas. –Terminaría de descargarlas y me quedé dormida.- dejó los guantes en una de las estanterías del almacén y salió, pasando al lado de Emma tocándole la cintura.

-¿Te importa que salga cinco minutos?, necesito despejarme.

Emma la interrogó con la mirada, Roni, pidiéndole permiso ¿a ella?.

-Por su puesto que no, tú mandas-, le sonrió.

-Bien. No te voy a decir nada, ya sabes lo que hay que hacer.- le guiñó ambos ojos y salió al callejón. En aquella calle estrecha e intransitada había una tubería externa que estaba cubierta por cemento y servía a modo de banco, largo como toda la calle, a veces había cagadas de gorriones, a veces una paloma muerta, tras las últimas lluvias tan solo había humedad, pero estaba apto para sentarse.

Roni se sentó en él y cerró los ojos respirando el aire callejero y sintiendo el frescor del exterior, pronto haría calor. Con los ojos cerrados se le vino el momento en que Emma la despertaba en el almacén, ese ternura en sus ojos verdes, esa trenza a un lado, estaba preciosa. Se observó las manos, algo ennegrecidas por los guantes. No comprendía cómo se había dormido allí, aunque recordaba que había dormido poco esa noche, despertándose cada dos horas con una sensación de frío y los vellos erizados.

Emma había estado adelantando todo lo necesario para abrir puerta, cuando Roni entró la rubia la miró sonriente y contenta de su trabajo. La morena fue comprobando todo asintiendo con la cabeza. La rubia se fijó en que llevaba un collar plateado que le sentaba muy bien a juego con sus pendientes de aro, unos vaqueros azul oscuro ajustados, y una camiseta sin mangas negra que le había encantado, lo mismo algún día se atrevería a pedírsela prestada… _"¿Pero en qué estás pensando?"._

-Stranger Swan, aprobada.- dijo la jefa con sus manos en su cadera, Emma la miró cohibida ante su mirada fija pero llena de energía, hoy iba a ser un buen día.

La cortina metálica se abrió y todo fue sobre ruedas, la mañana iba avanzando, a veces Roni desaparecía en el almacén para seguir ordenando cajas mientras la dejaba a ella en barra para soltarse, aunque cierto es, que sin ella a la vista todo le era más frío y se moría por tener una duda para ir a verla al almacén.

-No hay anís-, fue apresurada al almacén.

Roni estaba con unas hojas y un bolígrafo siguiendo una lista y bajo el brazo cuatro o cinco folios más pillados con un clip. –Eh-, se puso el bolígrafo sobre los labios, -aquí debajo, al lado de la de Bacardi-, le dijo señalando a una estantería que había a la altura de su rodilla, pero ella, cargada de folios y concentrada en lo suyo sólo pudo dar un paso atrás para que Emma la buscara por sí misma, ella tuvo que ponerse en cuclillas y Roni desvió su mirada hacia su espalda, su trenza caía hasta casi rozar el suelo, su camiseta blanca ajustada marcada un sujetador rojo. Roni sonrió. _"No seas viciosilla Roni, ¡y trabaja!"_ , se riñó.

-¿La has encontrado?.

-Negativo.

Roni apretó los labios, tuvo que ponerse en cuclillas a su lado, cargada en su antebrazo con los folios, y en su otra mano la hoja y el boli Bic negro, tuvo que apoyarse en la pierna de Emma para no caer. La rubia sintió en esos escasos dos segundos que necesitaba respirar más rápido porque su corazón se lo pedía. Roni ladeó su cabeza e introdujo su mano entre dos botellas, giró la de la derecha y pudo leerse la marca del anís. –Perdona, estaba detrás no al lado del Bacardi, hay que pedir más-, se justificó apurada tratando de sacar con una mano la botella, Emma tuvo que ceder su mano para ayudar a separar las dos botellas frontales y que su jefa la sacase. –Es buen momento para apuntarlo para el lunes-, asintió Roni.

-¿Te ayudo a levantarte?.-, preguntó amable la rubia.

-No pasa nada-, Roni se apoyó esta vez en su hombro para coger impulso, -yo puedo sola-, se rió y se acercó una estantería para apoyar los documentos sobre ésta y cambiar de hoja para apuntar el pedido de anís. Emma la observaba desde atrás, sus hombros y sus brazos musculados, sus glúteos definidos. Se puso en pie. Deseó abrazarla desde atrás. Cerró los ojos y una sonrisa tonta se dibujó observando la botella. La botella.. ¡los clientes!. Salió corriendo a atenderles con la botella en la mano.

Lo que no se esperó fue encontrarse a Henry sentado en un taburete en una mesa próxima a la barra.

" _Dios mío"._ Emma no supo reaccionar.

-Chica, el anís.-, le llamó la atención un hombre de unos cincuenta años, Emma se desveló, -disculpe, disculpe-, se apresuró a servirle y éste quiso pagar, -le invita la casa-, le susurró pero mirando a Henry. –Por las molestias.- Le sonrió al hombre acercándole un bol pequeño de cristal con frutos secos. –Gracias, señorita, daré buenas referencias de usted a su jefa.

Emma le sonrió. Henry no la había visto, ella se alisó el delantal nerviosa, respiró profundo y bloc en mano se decidió a salir a atenderle. Su corazón latía rápido, ¿la reconocería?.

-Buenos días.

Henry alzó la vista, le pareció más maduro, más hombre aun. –Hola-, frunció el ceño. -¿Eres nueva?.

Efectivamente no la había reconocido.

-Eh, sí, llevo dos días.

Henry la observó y sonrió al ver su nerviosismo.

-Soy Henry, encantado.- le tendió una mano.

-Yo Emm, Emily.- No estaba preparada a que, si había razón de que la recordara, fuese en ese momento.

-Ah, Emily, bonito nombre-, se estrecharon las manos.

-Igualmente, ¿qué deseas?.

-Un zumo de piña, por favor.

-¿Con un gajo de pomelo?.

-Eh, ¿cómo sabes que eso me gusta?.

Emma se había delatado, rezó porque saliera Roni y la ayudase. Oración concedida.

-Eh, Henry, buenos días-, Roni se acercó al chico. -¿Qué, te gusta mi nueva adquisición?-, le dijo al joven bromeando. Emma los miraba con atisbo de emoción, y es que ellos se conocían y se llevaban bien, aun sin saber quiénes eran, y que eran familia. Eso le tranquilizó, que su hijo no estuviese solo ese tiempo y lugar, tenía a su madre al otro lado de una barra.

-¿Le has dicho que me gusta ponerle pomelo al zumo de piña?-, Roni miró a Emma cuestionándola. –No, la verdad es que no.

-Seguramente es que cuando trabajaba en aquella cafetería una chica lo pedía siempre, habrá sido costumbre-, sonrió nerviosa. Roni lo dejó pasar sin darle importancia.

-¿Y qué haces que no estás escribiendo?-, le riñó la camarera.

-Ya está otra vez la mamá oso-, se rió.

-¿No será que Jacinda te está distrayendo?.

Emma se fue más rápido de lo que quería a recoger mesas, necesitaba respirar y actuar o tendría que mentir si no dar explicaciones con las que no estaba preparada.

Henry se fue despidiéndose de lejos de Emma que estaba barriendo una esquina del local, ésta sintió vacío en su interior, tenerles y no tenerles, hubiese abrazado a Henry y besado la mejilla hasta hacerle un agujero, acariciarle la cabeza y sentir su espalda más ancha y grande, sin embargo con Regina nunca fue especialmente cariñosa y en estos momentos sentía lo mismo que hacia Henry, las ganas de contacto de alguien a quien conoces de hace años, con quien has vivido mil aventuras, a quien has visto llorar y reír. Aun así, aunque Roni sea Regina, esa personalidad activa, positiva, irónica, sonriente, la llamaba, lo hacía a gritos, por dentro y por fuera. Ya casi no recordaba que había estado casada y agradecía no haberse quedado embarazada de él, hubiese estado atada, no estuviese siendo ella, que paso a paso, cada vez lo era más. Quizás el siguiente paso para ser ella sería un cambio de look, nunca se sabe, a él no le gustaban las chicas con el pelo corto pero a ella sí.

Llegó el medio día y Roni le dijo a Emma que ya podría irse a casa, -descansa, como ayer te dije son horas muertas, quiero que estés fresca para la noche porque esto se va a llenar-, le guiñó un ojo.

-Pero no te quiero dejar sola.

-No te preocupes, sé manejarme.

Emma quiso contestar y decirle que se quedaba con ella pero ésta la convenció, a medias.

-¿Y traerte algo de comer?.

-Me he traído un bocadillo-, le sonrió ampliamente, ya sí que no tenía nada que hacer.

-¿No tienes un perro que haya que sacar?.

Roni soltó una carcajada de incredulidad, -no, no tengo perro. Swan, a casa-, alzó las cejas.

Emma no tuvo otra que asentir, aun con el sinsabor de poder ayudar y no hacerlo.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su actual casa fue quitarse los botines, tumbarse en la cama y pensar en qué diantres iba a comer.

Bajó a hablar con el conserje y le habló de un supermercado a la vuelta de la esquina, uno de puerta pequeña pero largo como él sólo. Obviamente no hay nada peor a la hora de hacer la compra que ir con hambre y Emma acabó llenando la cesta con un par de paquetes de patatas de jamón, una ensalada de éstas que vienen con todos los ingredientes preparados para mezclar, un par de bebidas, un paquete de filipinos, una tableta de chocolate con almendras, un paquete de chicles de menta, y para el baño una pasta de dientes y un gel de vainilla que estaba en oferta.

Comió sentada en la cama, con el pequeño televisor encendido, su móvil estaba a sus pies, móvil en el cual no tenía en su agenda a nadie salvo a Roni, pues lo había comprado cuando salió a por ropa el primer día en Hyperion, era de estos de tarjeta y con Internet limitado. Pues ese aparato del que no había escuchado aun ningún sonido la sorprendió con una breve vibración. Dejó el tenedor de plástico de la ensalada a un lado para alcanzarlo. Para su sorpresa un SMS con un archivo adjunto, inmediatamente pensó en un mensaje promocional de una oferta de llamadas ilimitadas o algo parecido. Inesperadamente no era nada de ello, el mensaje era de Roni y recitaba "Veo que no tienes whatsapp, estaba comiéndome el postre y me he acordado de ti- Roni". En la imagen adjunta el envoltorio de una chocolatina de la marca "Swan". Emma sonrió como una tonta, se echó hacia atrás para enderezarse, releer el mensaje y ver bien la imagen, derramó lo que quedaba de la Pepsi sobre el edredón. Al contrario de cómo reaccionaría en otras circunstancias la camarera amplió la imagen, no sabía por qué lo hacía, pero la foto estaba hecha desde la vista de Roni, sus piernas cruzadas en el suelo del almacén y un mechón rizado se colaba por la parte de arriba. Le quedaba tan bien ese peinado… Emma suspiró. Irremediablemente se estaba colgando por ella como jamás imaginaba que sucedería.

Al mismo tiempo, minutos antes.

Roni en el bar estaba finiquitando su bocadillo y con las ansias de chocolate que le entraban tras toda comida asió una chocolatina de su bolsa sin mirar, normalmente llevaba varias porque daban el azúcar que hacía falta para aguantar las noches; cuando la tuvo en las manos y fue a abrirla, una imagen pequeña de un Cisne la hizo fijarse en la marca, cosa que nunca hacía. Y sin quererlo sonrió. Le picó la curiosidad de ver si su Stranger Emma tenía whatsapp y así cotillear su foto de perfil, sin embargo se encontró con que carecía de la aplicación y algo dentro de ella se entristeció, ¿es que acaso pensaba "jugar" con ella con mensajitos a lo Roni?, ¿o había algo más?.  
Tenía la necesidad de escribirle sea como fuese y decidió mandarle un SMS con una fotografía tal cual estaba, podría haber sido solo del envoltorio en su mano y de fondo las cajas pero no…  
Sonrió hacia dentro porque sabía que en unas horas entraría por la puerta. _"Roni, estás en problemas"_ , meditó.

 **¡CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

Espero que os guste el ship roniswan! Va para largo el slip porque me está encantado y no quiero hacer las cosas rápidas, quiero que surja amistad entre ellas, y todo lo que vendrá.

Gracias de nuevo por los comentarios DE TOD S! Gracias!.


	7. capítulo 7

**Abrir los ojos, ser una misma. Capítulo 7**

Tipo: **Roniswan.  
**

 **Roni's**

* * *

Aprovechando que no había nadie en su bar Roni fue al baño, se lavó los dientes con un cepillo de viaje que llevaba siempre en un neceser de cuadros y se peinó, hay que estar presentable cara al público. Se repasó el maquillaje de los ojos y los labios, ¿y para Emma?, ¿para ella había que estar bien?, porque ella no solía pintarse los labios y ahora los llevaba rojo fuego. Qué curioso, un pintalabios que no se ponía desde que salía con su ex novio de mes y medio. La morena se miró en el espejo, se veía bien, sin embargo, no perfecta. Se estaba volviendo una perfeccionista desde que tenía una empleada nueva…

Emma hizo acto de presencia por la puerta principal cuando Roni estaba saliendo del baño.

-Buenas tardes-, la saludó improvisadamente, no esperaba verla tan pronto.

-Buenas Roni.

-¿Te has cansado de descansar?-, le dijo sonriente mirándola a los ojos. Emma apretó los labios y negó la cabeza, -tampoco tenía mucho que hacer.

Roni se preguntó si viviría sola y eso la llevó a recordar momentos antes de que le propusiese ese puesto, ella había venido a Hyperion por otras razones, ¿cuáles serían esas otras razones?, ¿una ex pareja?. Emma presintió que su jefa le iba a preguntar por su "casa" y ésta no quería decirle que vivía en un hostal así que desvió el rumbo de la conversación aprovechando la entrada de una pareja de mediana edad. –Yo les atiendo-, dijo dándoles la bienvenida a los clientes y recogiendo su delantal de la parte de debajo de la barra, se fijó en que Roni no lo llevaba. –Ya no, el delantal es solo entre semana, perdona que no te lo dijera-, le respondió y le guiñó el ojo. –Vamos. –Señaló con la cabeza a los clientes.

Mientras ella los atendía Roni limpiaba la barra. Emma entró en ella y tenía que pasar por lado de Roni, tuvo el instinto de hacer lo que ella hacía y tocarle la espalda, pero le dio reparo. Así que hizo peripecias para no rozarla y servir el tinto de verano que le habían pedido.

-¿Estás bien?-, le preguntó Roni sin mirarla, secando la madera de caoba.

-Sí, todo bien.

La morena la miró de soslayo. La música sonaba baja pero animada.

-Sabes que si te pasa algo me lo puedes contar, ¿no?. Sé que no nos conocemos de toda la vida, pero no soy mala gente.- Le sonrió saliendo de la barra para repartir tres servilleteros que había rellenado.

Emma la observó alejarse y repartir los servilleteros mientras llevaba ambas copas en la mano, la pareja le hizo gestos para llamarla. –Oh, perdonad, lo siento-, dijo apurada. –No, no te preocupes, solo era para preguntar si teníais frutos secos.

-Claro, sí, ahora mismo os trago un bol.

Roni la escuchó atender a los clientes, la notaba muy verde, inocente, toda luz. El bar se fue llenando y entró Jacinda directa a la barra con cara de pocos amigos, la niña Cenicienta corrió a abrazar a su madre antes de que una joven arreglada a la que había visto antes la llamase, -Lucy, monstruito, ven ya.- Emma supo por fin como se llamaba. La niña rompió su abrazo y salió mirando el suelo ofuscada. Roni se fue hacia esa mujer, -Jacinda, otro día peleando por ella ¿verdad?.- Le acercó una cerveza tostada y unos frutos secos, -Toma, invita la casa.- le dijo, apoyándose en la barra. –No sé cómo recuperarla Roni, Victoria sólo quiere hacerme daño, y ella es mi punto débil.

Emma recogía vasos en mesas próximas para enterarse de la conversación, esa mujer tenía la misma cara de pocos amigos que en la hamburguesería. –Todas la sufrimos, pero yo le planté cara hace poco y le rompí el contrato en las narices-, le sonrió. Emma pasó tras Roni para dejar los vasos en el fregadero.

-Yo no lo tengo tan fácil. Oye, ¿has visto a Henry?.

-Vino esta mañana.

Emma compartió una mirada fugaz con Jacinda antes de girarse hacia las botellas, -¿Y ella es…-, le susurró casi sin pronunciar palabra la mujer de piel tostada. –Es mi chica nueva-, le guiñó un ojo a su amiga. Emma sonrió tímida haciendo que no había escuchado sacó una botella de licor de melocotón de la estantería de abajo y se puso a preparar la bebida siguiendo una chuleta plastificada.

-Parece más alegre que Gloria.

-No te metas con Gloria que te enveneno los kikos.

Jacinda se rió.

-No puedes envolverte en tanta negatividad Jacinda.

-Lo sé. Pero no sé como recuperarla, somos una madre y una abuela peleando por una niña.

" _¿A qué me sonará esto?",_ pensó Emma alejándose. Sirviendo las bebidas en su mente fluían recuerdos de cuando Regina y ella peleaban por Henry, cuando ambas lo querían por igual, pasaron del odio a la amistad, y de ahí a algo especial, familia quizás, o algo más. Solo que en este caso tenía la sensación de que esa tal Victoria y la chica morena que suponía sería su hija o criada no apreciaban a Lucy en absoluto.

El bar empezaba a animarse y todos estaban ya atendidos; esa noche estaba de refuerzo un chico de pelo largo marrón chocolate que se llamaba Alan, a Emma casi se le caen dos copas vacías al presentarle a Alan _."Sólo es el mismo nombre. No es él",_ meditó.

-Encantada, soy Emma.- Le extendió la mano. Alan miró a Roni confuso, cuando abrió la boca su entonación lo delató, -¡ay, niña!, que parece que me tienes miedo-, le dio dos besos en la cara a la rubia que miró a Roni casi pidiendo ayuda, ésta se rió. –Te acostumbrarás, es buen chaval.

-Y tú buena jefa-, pasó tras ella y le dio un empujón con la mano haciendo que se topase con la barra. Roni se giró sonriente, -una más y atenderás a los Camberries Z.

-No, no. Osea, sí, de acuerdo.

-¿Quiénes son Los Camberries Z?.- preguntó Emma.

-Un grupo de música que trabaja en bares y cuando no, pasan su tiempo en ellos. La Z es por zombie, actúan siempre maquillados como muertos vivientes, casi viven así. Por ello, si ves un zombie esta noche, no corras a por un bate de béisbol, que por cierto, tengo uno en el almacén, porque no habrá cabezas que aplastar.

Se sentó en la barra y sin mediar palabra, ante la mudez de Emma le alzó en mentón con su mano izquierda para que la mirase. -¿Me cuentas que te pasa o te lo voy a tener que sacar con alcohol en sangre?.- Le sonrió de nuevo.

-Es algo personal.

Silencio.

-De acuerdo, personal. Lo entiendo-, asintió lentamente, se bajó de la barra y se fue hacia donde estaba Alan hablando con un chico. Su sonrisa había desaparecido. _"Ella tiene novio, tiene que ser eso, y le ha tenido que hacer daño, o quizás haya vuelto para intentarlo con él..."_ se ofuscó la jefa. " _Roni, no inventes…"_ , quiso borrarse el pensamiento de la mente, imaginarse a esa chica con otro…

-Eh, Roni, ¿estás en este mundo?- Alan le hacía señas con la mano frente a la cara. Roni salió de su ensimismamiento, -te necesitan en barra.

-Lo siento, perdona, sigue atendiendo por aquí.- Se despidió del joven, quien parecía ser amigo personal de Alan, o quizás rollo de una noche con posterior amistad. Emma entre copa y copa le echaba el ojo a Roni.

-Vaya, ahora la dispersa eres tú-, le dijo la rubia bromeando cuando ésta pasó por su espalda. Ésta se mostró seria, atendió algo seca, pero sin ser desagradable a un grupo de tres chicos jóvenes, dos de ellos muy animados.

-Eh-, la morena pasó tras ella casi ignorándola.

" _Tiene que ser la música, es la música, está alta y no me ha escuchado, tiene que ser eso porque … no he podido hacer nada que le haya molestado, ¿verdad, Emma?"_ , analizó ya nerviosa mientras preparaba dos ron con Cocacola _. "Oh, déjalo, ahora no"_ , el olor de ese ron le recordó a Killian, pero no eran buenos recuerdos. Agitó la cabeza rápidamente y Roni estaba de nuevo en la barra con cinco copas vacías en sus dedos, las dejó en el fregadero y continuó atendiendo.

-Ro…

Tras girarse ésta, pasar tras Emma y coger una botella, la rubia la frenó asiéndola de su antebrazo, -eh, Roni-, ésta se detuvo sorprendida, -¿he hecho algo que te haya molestado?. –Emma arrugó la frente

-¿Qué?.

El rostro de Emma parecía compungido. La morena relajó sus facciones. -Me has hablado y he pasado de ti, ¿verdad?.

La chica asintió insegura. Roni sonrió triste. -Lo siento, cuando hay tanto movimiento en el local estoy concentrada y voy a mi rollo.

La rubia suspiró aliviada.

-¿Me perdonas?-, apoyó una mano en su propia cadera y la ladeó rítmicamente.

-Claro que sí, no es nada-, Emma le apretó el brazo. ¿Estaba bajando la barreras y podría permitirse esos toques con Roni?. La morena miró de soslayo esa mano, fuerte y femenina, su corazón se aceleró.

-Pues sigamos.-, alzó la botella que llevaba en la mano y le sonrió desviando su mirada.

Emma no pudo dejar de sentir ese brazo tonificado bajo su mano, junto a la yema de sus dedos, ¿cómo diantres lo había tocado así por que sí?, de repente se sintió avergonzada como si jamás pudiese volver a mirarla. ¿Habrá pensando que me he pasado con las confianzas?.

-Emma, ¿puedes ir a por hielo al almacén?-, Roni le pidió ayuda. Ésta asintió, pasó tras ella, eran como diez centímetros y ya estaba con los vellos erizados.

En el almacén, patosa, nerviosa, acelerada, volcó un pack de 12 botellines, por suerte, todos terminaro tal cual estaban, enteros. Suspiró. Se tropezó y dio un rodillazo a la nevera. _"¿Algo más?"._ Se sintió torpe. Alcanzó el hielo, que colocó en un barril de metal. Le llevó el hielo a Roni actuando como si no hubiese pasado nada.

-¿Estás bien?.

Le dijo pillando con una pinza metálica varios hielos y soltándolos en un vaso de tubo.

-¿Yo?. Sí.

-Tienes cara de haber hecho … como una …- le dio la copa a la mujer. -¿fechoría?.

Emma entreabrió los ojos como una quinceañera a quien han pillado fumando. –Todo está bien, nada está roto ni volcado.

Roni rió, -Oh my…- rió de nuevo. Emma no se había dado cuenta de que en esos momentos ella había cogido un hielo con las manos. Cuando ésta se giró hacia donde estaba la caja Roni le metió el hielo por debajo de la camiseta blanca de mangas cortas, desde la nuca. Ésta reaccionó asustada y empezó a dar saltos para tratar de que bajara. Alan entró a la zona de barra y se rió.

-A ver si adivino, ¿un hielo o una cucaracha?.

La morena observaba el espectáculo con los brazos en jarra y sonrisa altiva, casi de deseo, contenido, disfrazado.

-Alan, ¿me ayudas?-, dijo con retintín la rubia observando a Roni con odio.

-No lo hagas, es divertido-, Roni sonrió. Emma estaba notando como el hielo, algo más derretido iba descendiendo.

Una joven, aparentemente conocida de Roni le puso una mano en el hombro para saludarla. Ésta se giró hacia ella y sorprendida la nombró. -¡Gillian!.-, la abrazó.

Emma se sintió celosísima, esa mano aun estaba en su hombro. Gillian, rubia de ojos azules observó a Emma tras Roni decirle algo al oído.

La camarera novata consiguió alcanzar el hielo, forcejeando con su apretada camiseta, -vamos, vamos.- Se le estaba helando la mano.

Alan atendía con un ojo, el otro estaba puesto en la historia de ellas dos, la que saltaba como un mono y la que claramente le estaba dando celos a la mujer mono.

Gillian se alejó despidiéndose de Alan con una mano desde lejos, Roni la observó adentrarse en la muchedumbre y Emma vio su oportunidad de venganza, aprovechando que había tenido el hielo en la mano y de que al estar apoyada en la barra Roni tenía un trozo de piel de las lumbares al aire su mano debía posarse sobre ella, pero no por placer, que ojalá, ya lo tenía asumido, sino por auténtica venganza. Fue pues, a pasar por su lado y justo al hacerlo su mano se extendió y posó toda la palma en su espalda haciendo a Roni dar un salto y girarse. Se quedó con la boca abierta. –No me lo puedo creer. Dios que frío.

La ex sheriff alejándose de ella con temor a represalias le dijo con los labios "Vendetta". Roni sonrió divertida, la quería matar y a su vez la quería en su vida.

Se fue a recoger vasos vacíos y al volver a la barra Roni no estaba. Alan entró de nuevo, aquello era un lugar de paseo, entradas, salidas, le recordaba a un ascensor.

Gillian reapareció en barra solo para pillar por ella misma un bol de frutos secos.

-¿Quién era ésa?.

Le preguntó Emma a Alan con desdén, no hacia él, sino hacia esa chica, mientras fregaba unos vasos seria.

-Uy, ésa, ¿qué forma de llamar a la novia de Roni es ésa?.- dijo con todo su deje gay esperando ver su reacción.

-¿Novia?-, a Emma se le resbaló un vaso de las manos y cayó sobre el agua del fregadero, eso la salpicó.

Alan estalló en carcajadas. –Ay, muchacha, estaba de broma. Es solo una amiga-, le guiñó el ojo, -más bien una camarera que trabajó aquí unos meses para ahorrar para su boda con su novio.

Emma frunció el ceño alucinando -¿Entonces por qué me dices que es su novia?-, siguió fregando.

-Por diversión.

Emma ladeó la cabeza.

-Roni es un amor, chiquilla. Y está disponible, ahí te lo dejo.-, le guiñó un ojo.

De repente ella se sintió intimidada.

-A mí eso me da igual.

-Sí, ya se ve. ¿Pues sabes qué?.-, alzó una mano a un hombre que pedía al otro lado de la barra.

Emma lo miró intrigada secando una de las copas.

-Ella me ha hablado muy bien de ti, te tiene cariño. ¿Qué quieres?, ¿Bacardi?, bien-, se giró a buscar la botella.

Emma ladeó la cabeza cuestionando, -¿qué te ha dicho de mí?.-, hizo pucheros, -por favor.

-Es un secreto-, le susurró al oído y se marchó entre risas, no iba con maldad, pero sí que se sentía superior a ella, más por experiencia que por autoestima. Y meterse en juego de chicas le hacía gracia, ¿quién daría el paso?, ¿quién reconocería que le gustaba la otra antes?. No, Roni no le había dicho nada de Emma, no había ningún secreto.

Pasaron las horas, hubo momentos de no parar, de servir seis copas a la vez, de echar a algún borracho, pero de buenas, ahí nunca había malos rollos, no hacía falta ningún portero.

El ambiente fue relajándose, así como la música, que invitaba a la gente a irse paulatinamente, si querían algo más, para eso estaban los afters.

-¿Qué, cansada?.-, le preguntó Roni.

-Bueno, hacía mucho que no pasaba tantas horas de pie, y no he parado, pero todo es acostumbrarse.

Roni asintió, -a todos nos ha pasado en nuestros inicios.

Emma asintió observando como Roni guardaba las monedas de la propina en un bote de cristal y dejaba abierta la caja. -Te estarán esperando en casa, vete- la morena necesitaba sonsacarle algo.

-No, que va, nadie, yo vivo sola.

-Ah-, Roni suspiró por dentro, _"menos mal"_ , pensó. -Recoge tus cosas y vete de todas formas, yo termino de contar y cierro, todo está ya limpio y apagado, Alan va a sacar la basura.

-De acuerdo.

Roni no dudaba en que esa vez sí iba a aceptar, su rostro de cansancio lo decía todo. La rubia se giró.

-Ah Roni.- volvió a mirarla.

-¿Sí?.

-Gracias por esta oportunidad.

La morena la miró y asintió. –A ti.- casi fue un susurro. Casi le agradecía darle la oportunidad a ella de conocerla, aunque no se abriese a ella.

Emma recogió sus cosas, se puso una rebeca que llevaba en el bolso y se soltó el pelo, le estaba ya doliendo la cabeza.

-Emma-, ésta se giró hacia ella casi en la puerta. Roni estaba con la caja abierta y un fajo de billetes en la mano. -Mañana cerramos, no sé si te lo dije, yo vendré para ordenar el almacén y hacer recuento, descansa.

-Ah, pues te acompaño.

-¿Por?, no hace falta.- la morena cerró la caja y metió el dinero en la caja fuerte que estaba bajo ésta.

-Quiero aprender, en serio.

-¿Seguro?, ¿o es porque te aburres mucho en casa?.-, le sonrió poniéndose en pie.

-Demasiado.

-¿No tienes un libro que leer o una peli para ver?. No es que no quiera verte, es que debes descansar y desconectar.

" _¿Ha dicho que quiere verme?"_ , fue con lo único que se quedó Emma.

-Llevo poco tiempo aquí, por tener no tengo ni ordenador.

No quería decirle que vivía en un hostal porque no quería preocuparla aunque en el fondo tenía esperanza de que si se lo decía, le confirmada que tenía intención de buscarse un piso de alquiler, ella la ayudase y quedasen fuera del bar.

-Bien. Mañana a las 12:30.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

¡De nuevo graciass por los comentarios! ¡Viva el swanqueen y el roniswan!


	8. capítulo 8

**Abrir los ojos, ser una misma. Capítulo 8**

Tipo: **Roniswan.  
**

* * *

 **Domingo**

Aquella noche Emma había dormido feliz, casi sentía esa cama como suya. Sería una mezcla del cansancio y esos momentos que estaba compartiendo con Roni que no sintió temores ni comeduras de tarro pre-sueño.

Como no iba a trabajar, más relajada, había optado esa mañana por un look más deportivo, se puso unas leggies negras, una sudadera gris, y por hoy, llevaría el pelo suelto. Se dio cuenta de que tenía que añadir más cosas a su vestuario para variarlo. Había visto en un escaparate ofertas suculentas a mitad de precio. Se pasaría la semana siguiente.

 **Roni's 12.26**

Emma apareció por la esquina que daba a la puerta lateral del local coincidiendo por primera vez con Roni que llegaba por lado opuesto del callejón. La morena la saludó de lejos. Emma anduvo hasta colocarse frente a la puerta de metal sin si quiera mirarla ni a la puerta ni a su jefa, sus ojos se posaron en sus zapatos de sport, tímida de repente, sonrojada.

-Buenos días- la saludó la morena con voz suave, aunque sus ojos se desviaron rápido hacia la puerta, que estaba encajada y con la parte donde debía de estar el pomo hundida hacia dentro.

-No me lo puedo creer…

Emma miró a Roni inquieta, ésta le devolvió una mirada preocupada. Sus vaqueros negros descoloridos y su camiseta de tirantas pasaron a segundo plano cuando entraron; la estancia estaba revuelta, todas y cada una de las botellas rotas en el suelo generando una mezcolanza de olores, las botellas las más caras no estaban, el almacén había sido saqueado y la caja fuerte arrancada. Se habían llevado hasta la botella de las propinas que Roni recogió los domingos y repartía a final de mes.

-Pero, ¿qué demonios…

Roni se adentraba en el local anonadada.

-¿No ha saltado la alarma?.

-¿Te parece que haya saltado?-, le respondió algo borde. Emma la miró con tristeza. _"A veces pienso que no le importo a nadie"._ Se miró de nuevo los pies.

-Ha tenido que ser la zorra de Victoria Belfrey. Me tiene entre ceja y ceja.

Emma respiró y enterró su corazón saqueado. -¿Por qué no la denuncias a la policía?.

-Porque primero, no hay pruebas, segundo, la policía está comprada.

Apoyó sus brazos en la barra del bar, pensativa. Sacó una carpeta debajo de la caja rota y cogió su teléfono móvil, inquieta, impaciente marcó un número que figuraba en un folio.

-Sí, soy usuaria suya, tengo el seguro de …

Emma se alejó para dejarle intimidad, quiso ayudar y empezar a recoger el local pero algo le dijo que si viniese el seguro querrían verlo todo tal y como está. Se miró las manos, _"no hagas nada, manos en los bolsillos, no la cagues de nuevo"._

Roni parecía alterada al teléfono, -¿cómo que mi factura está a deber?.

Ella se movía de un lado a otro, con una mano sujetaba el teléfono y la otra se turnaba entre su cintura y echar el pelo hacia atrás o tocarse la frente. Acabó caminando entre las mesas.

-No he podido llevarme dos meses sin pagar porque me habría llegado un aviso.- Emma escuchaba una vocecilla al otro lado del aparato que no paraba de hablar. –¿Pero es que no comprende que no tengo dinero para cubrir los gastos?, no puedo abrir mi bar sin reponer las bebidas y restaurar todo lo que han roto.- su voz empezaba a sonar desesperada.

Roni colgó y se sentó en una silla del local, se tapó con sus manos el rostro. A Emma se le rompió el alma.

-Se acabó-, dijo Roni pasados diez segundos, secándose las lágrimas de frustración que no podía ocultar, -me la han jugado o ha habido no sé que fallo de papeleo y no me cubre el seguro…- miró a su alrededor, -… nada…-, sus mejillas estaban rojizas y sus ojos rojos.

¿Qué podía hacer?. No iba a poder enfrentarse a todo. Alan vivía con sus padres y poco dinero tenia, y un préstamo no llegaría a tiempo. Adiós al Roni's.

Emma recordó por qué había decidido venir a Hyperion, para recompensarla, para que ella fuese feliz. Ése era el momento.

-Yo te ayudaré.

-No quiero que pringues Emma, llevas aquí dos días.

-Y quiero llevar más.- se puso en cuclillas frente a ella y posó una mano en su rodilla. -Déjame ayudarte, tengo una cuenta con dinero extra para imprevistos-, mintió.

Roni miró el local, luego la mirada transparente de esa chica con ansias de ayudar. Tragó saliva.

-Pero…

Emma asintió confiada.

-De acuerdo, acepto- se levantó, -pero te lo devolveré enseguida, buscaré la manera.

-No te preocupes Roni. Lo primero que debemos hacer es un listado de prioridades.

Por primera vez Emma llevó las riendas del asunto. Caminó hacia la barra haciéndole señas para que la acompañase.

Con un folio y un bolígrafo escribió. "Roni's" y abajo un guión.

-Dime lo más imprescindible para abrir el local.

Roni suspiró, se sentó junto a ella en un taburete.

-Suministros.

-Bien, hoy ibas a hacer stock, ¿verdad?.- Roni se secó la nariz con su muñeca mientras asentía. -Tráeme la lista.

Obediente y sin mediar palabra sacó de un cuaderno una hoja con varios cuadrantes. Se lo pasó a ella. Su mirada era triste, quizás de incredulidad, aun asimilando lo que había pasado.

-Eh, el Roni's va a abrir en menos de una semana como me llamo Emma Swan.- la miró a los ojos, con un tinte de orgullo con intenciones de animar. Roni sonrió triste, pero asintió.

Echaron más de media hora apuntando las prioridades, arreglar la puerta, suministros, otra caja fuerte era de las cosas más importantes, -yo te pago el seguro, lo tenías a plazos, ¿no?.

-Sí, cuando abrí el bar gasté tanto, y bueno, sinceramente, no pensé en eso, y cuando tuve que contratar un seguro, por la zona y los metros cuadrados me pedían un dinero que no tenía, así que acordé pagar una mensualidad.

-Te haré la transferencia mañana a primera hora.

Roni apretó los labios, le daba mucho apuro, ella podía aportar algo, pero no todo, y ahora estaba gastándose su dinero quien aun siquiera había cobrado por su trabajo en el bar.

Emma había olvidado ese interés en renovar vestuario, sin el Roni's, sin Roni, nada eso le importaba.

Habían quedado en el lunes ponerse manos a la obra, ahora lo que tocaban eran numerosas llamadas y alguna visita. Ahí poco podía hacer Emma, así que tuvo la tarde libre del domingo.

La rubia quiso pues dar un paseo por el barrio, se le antojó merendar en una pastelería que había visto de pasada, se sentó en la terraza. Ojeaba un periódico que estaba sobre la mesa mientras esperaba su capuchino y su palmera casera de chocolate con Nutella. Tanto trabajo merecía su recompensa. Y era consciente de que no todos los días podría comer eso, sobretodo cuando fuese a darle todo su dinero a Roni.

Dándole el primer mordisco escuchó a una niña decir que quería merendar donde ella estaba, cuando alzó la vista no esperó ver de quien se trataba. Esa extraña niña que tanto le recordaba a Henry, la niña Cenicienta.

-No, monstruito feo, que te vas a poner como una foca.

De nuevo aquella joven morena con aspecto pijo y su lengua venenosa. La niña pasó de ella y se adentró al local pasando por al lado de Emma, que sin saber el por qué había escondido su rostro tras el periódico.

-Lucy, no te lo voy a pagar.

Le dijo la chica cuando ésta señalaba un dulce tras una cristalera. Emma no quería meterse donde no le llamaban pero esa actitud de aquella mujer le estaba molestando.

-¡Vamos!- La agarró del brazo y la sacó del local a rastras.

-Deja a la niña.- Emma no pudo más. Miró a Lucy. –Yo te pago ese dulce.

La pequeña, de tez morena miró a Emma con asombro.

-Tú…

-Sí, yo te lo pagaré.- miró a la chica, -y basta de tratar a la niña así, no son maneras.

Drizella la miró con desdén, -ah ¿me estabas hablando?, no sabía que los muebles hablasen- le sonrió altiva.

-¿Qué me estás...- la agarró de las solapas de la camisa.

-No, no, ¡parad! ¡parad!.

La niña intentó poner paz, aunque la sheriff mantenía su mano hecha un puño.

-No le eches cuenta, Emma. No va a cambiar nunca.

Para cuando la rubia iba a preguntarle cómo sabía su nombre la niña ya estaba en un taxi subida. Drizella bajó la ventanilla y al pasar junto a Emma le dijo. –que te aproveche el dulce.- Sonrió mirando cómo esté, por el forcejeo, estaba en el suelo, bocabajo y pisoteado.

 **Hostal**

Ésa iba a ser su última noche bajo un techo de más de dos metros de altura y un colchón. Reconocía que en el fondo le daba miedo esa situación, no se sentía tan fuerte como cuando era joven, hacía hurtos y huía a pie de los dueños de los establecimientos entre risas.

Su ducha fue larga y pausada. No quería salir de esa nube de vapor. Sus dedos estaban ya arrugados. Cuando llegó a la cama su movil parpadeó. Aun con la toalla ladeó la cabeza y desbloqueó el aparato.

" _Un mensaje... de Roni"._ Su corazón se puso nervioso.

Éste recitaba –Perdona si he sido algo arisca esta la mañana, estaba nerviosa, y enfadada y frustrada y… tú sólo querías ayudar.

Mensaje 2 recibido un minuto después que el otro. –Gracias por estar ahí, no lo olvidaré. Eres una buena persona. XOXO.

Emma sonrió, como si tuviese que vivir en el coche un año, se acostumbraría si la veía feliz. Su mirada se perdió en la nada y escribió, -Cuenta conmigo de día, de noche, para las buenas, para las malas, seré tu ángel de la guarda aunque se me vaya la vida en ello. Un abrazo gordo.

Justo antes de darle a enviar el mensaje las palabras fueron desapareciendo letra a letra hasta dejar el mensaje en blanco, y apretando los labios solo escribir, -No hay de qué, jefa. Buenas noches.

 **Lunes por la mañana.**

Emma se despidió del hostal, su maleta y sus bolsas la acompañaron al coche, el que sería su nuevo hogar hasta que cobrase, aunque tenía intención de ceder esa nómina al local, un mes más.

Ante de ir al Roni's tenía que ir al banco a hacer la transferencia. En la cola observó la letra de Roni, idéntica a la de Regina, cerró los ojos. Nunca se habría imaginado a la alcaldesa regentando un bar.

Mucho tiempo llevaba una mujer en la ventanilla, -pero es que no lo entiendo, tengo domiciliada mi nómina aquí y ahora qué…

Tras unos minutos donde las voces de la joven iban alzándose dejó el mostrador con indignación, Emma la observó, no se esperaba que fuese esa tal Jacinda

" _Otra persona con problemas de dinero, se ve que es la semana del pobre"._

 **Roni's**

Cuando entró al bar éste acogía a dos técnicos, una limpiadora y a Henry, quien se encontraba de pie, de espaldas, alucinando aun con la noticia. Emma se acercó por detrás y maternalmente le puso una mano en el hombro, percatándose de que podría parecer raro hizo como que lo que quería era asomarse, pues Roni estaba en el suelo, de cuclillas, junto con quien cambiaría varias lamas del parquet.

Henry la miró intrigado, -¿qué haces aquí?.

Emma se sintió rara, ¿qué haces?, le costaba horrores que su hijo no la reconociese. –He venido a ayudar a Roni.

La jefa alzó la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Emma.

-Eh-, le sonrió poniéndose en pie ayudando al carpintero a hacerlo también.

-Esta tarde le traigo el material y lo dejo listo.

Asintió acompañándole amablemente a la puerta, Roni llevaba unos vaqueros sueltos y una camisa negra. Tras cerrar la puerta ésta se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué tal?-, le preguntó acercándose a ella y sin ésta esperarlo le dio dos besos en la cara a modo de saludo.

–Estamos aquí..- Roni señaló alrededor suya, -organizando todo.

-Veo que has avanzado mucho- dijo Emma contenta.

Henry se giró, -Roni, descuida, que si ha sido quien tú y yo sabemos lo va a pagar.

La morena miró al chico. –Ella lo sabe todo-, dijo refiriéndose a Emma, y a que podía hablar de Victoria delante de ella.

El chico la miró, sorprendido asintió antes de marcharse. –Voy a buscar a Lucy, hasta luego. Cualquier cosa me llamas.

Roni sonrió asintiendo.

-Es un buen chico-, dijo viéndolo salir por la puerta lateral. En la frontal recitaba un cartel que estaban de obras.

-No lo dudo-, Emma se sentía orgullosa de su hijo. –Esa niña, ¿Lucy?. ¿Qué relación tiene con Henry?.

-A decir verdad, ninguna. Me pierdo un poco con ese tema- la miró con timidez.

-La chica que la cuida, o su madre, su hermana, no sé que rango familiar tendrá, es una mala influencia.

-¿Una chica morena de pelo corto y modelitos de niña caprichosa?.

Emma asintió casi riéndose por la descripción.

-Se llama Drizella, es la hija de Victoria Belfrey, sí. La más mala de las malas, una mala pécora que maneja todo Hyperion.

La rubia abrió los ojos estupefacta. –ahora entiendo de donde le vienen los genes.

Uno de los técnicos, el de la puerta, se acercó a Roni con una factura, ésta la firmó, hablaron y el hombre de marchó.

-¿Recibiste la transferencia?.- le preguntó Emma, quien los había estado observando.

-No lo he mirado, estoy echando mano de mis ahorros, pero esta tarde lo miro por Internet.

Emma recordó el mensaje que recibió de ella y el que le iba a mandar.

-Avísame para saber que te ha llegado.

Roni le sonrió.

-Aquí no queda mucho que hacer. Hasta mañana no me enviarán parte del pedido de botellas, que se paga a contrareembolso. Sólo me queda pagarle a la limpiadora y comentarle una par de cosas al técnico de la caja, no te preocupes, descansa y almuerza por mí.

Le puso una mano en el hombro masajeándoselo a modo de relajación.

-¿De acuerdo?.

Roni buscaba una confirmación.

-De acuerdo. Hasta mañana Roni. Cualquier cosa..- alzó su móvil. La morena respondió con una sonrisa y enseguida fue llamada por el técnico.

Emma aprovechó para sacar el dinero que se había reservado para ella en el coche, dividido en varios sobres, el de la comida, el de los productos de higiene y el de "otros". En esa lista estaba por comprar un cargador de coche para el móvil y a ser posible una camiseta nueva de mangas largas y una mantita, sobretodo ahora que iba a dormir en el coche no sabía de verdad cómo son las noches en Hyperion.

 **Escarabajo amarillo**

Como se esperaba, la noche fue intranquila, hacía años que no dormía en un coche y en el parking donde lo tenía había algún movimiento nocturno, fruto en su mayoría de trapicheos o de gente que trabajaba de noche y eso la ponían nerviosa. _"No pasa nada, Emma, tú puedes, eres una sheriff, la salvadora; mañana buscarás un sitio mejor",_ se tapó con la manta de cuadros que había comprado.

Esa tarde se había comprando un jabón de Marsella y cuando aun no había salido el sol del martes aprovechó el sistema de riego del parque para ducharse como pudo, inclusive el pelo. Roni estaba ajena a la situación actual de Emma, a que vivía en su propio escarabajo amarillo por ayudarla con su bar. Emma se sentía tentada a confesárselo por mensaje pero, ¿para qué?, ¿para hacerla sentir culpable?, ése no era su objetivo.

 **CONTINUARÁ ;)**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, he tardado en actualizar porque estoy resfriada y no tenía cuerpo para escribir. ¡Saludos a todos los que comentáis y me seguiís!


	9. capítulo 9

**Abrir los ojos, ser una misma. Capítulo 9**

Tipo: **Roniswan.  
Nota: **He estado esta semana liada con el Festival de cine de mi ciudad y no he podido avanzar más, cortito, pero espero que os guste. :D

* * *

 **Martes**

Roni le había escrito a Emma un mensaje la tarde anterior "Vente a las 10:45 que es cuando llega el camión con los suministros", ella le había contestado un "Ok, pero si me necesitas antes dímelo".

"La impaciente Swan (emoji guiño de ojo). Eres genial". Había sentido cosquillas con ese mensaje, ya tenía la necesidad de verla de nuevo. _"Me va a esperar una larga noche"_ , había pensando.

Sin embargo, ahora, desayunando en su coche un dulce de supermercado y un café frío, por ahorrar, todo le daba igual, sólo quería que diesen las 10:45. Ya estaba duchada y vestida así que decidió dar una vuelta para hacer tiempo por la calle peatonal.

Una zona estaba como en obras, un grupo de trabajadores rodeaban una excavación. Al fondo le pareció ver a Henry y a Lucy, frunció el ceño. ¿Qué harían ahí?.

Victoria Belfrey apareció en su coche y caminando con exagerada elegancia llegó hacia donde estaban los obreros omitiendo la presencia de Lucy que le hablaba enfadada.

Ensimismada en lo que allí sucedía, una mano se posó sobre su hombro y casi arremete un puñetazo al propietario; Alan, como reflejo dio un salto hacia agtrás. -¡Eh!, chica, chica, que malos humores por la mañana.

El chico, con gafas y traje marrón se mostró comprensivo.

-Alan, lo siento.

La rubia giró su rostro hacia la obra pero sus mejillas estaban rojas. –No quería…

-El estrés, la falta de sueño, un trabajo nuevo… No tienes que decir nada más.

-Gracias-, le sonrió más tranquila. -¿Y qué haces aquí?.

-Me he enterado de lo del robo y venía a ver a Roni.

-A mí me citó a las 10:45 para descargar el camión.- miró su reloj, falta aun veinte minutos.

-Yo me adelanto, que quiero hablar con ella.- observó que Emma miraba a la zona en obras, -aléjate de ella, no te traerá más que problemas.

 _¿Se refería a Victoria o a Lucy?._

Intranquila y desobedeciendo a Alan, Emma se aproximó desde un lateral a la obra. Trató de escuchar lo que le decía Lucy a su hijo Henry pero Victoria la pilló, -saquen a los civiles de la obra, es peligroso- ordenó a algunos de los peones. Un hombre fornido se acercó a Emma, entonces Lucy lo siguió con la mirada encontrándose con la sheriff de frente.

-Es ella, ¡es ella Henry!.

Dejó al joven detrás y corrió a Emma, sin esta esperárselo la abrazó por la cintura.

-Todo cuadra, ahora todo tiene sentido-, le dijo mirando hacia arriba sin soltarla.

Henry se acercó dejando a sus espaldas a Victoria, que miraba desconfiada.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.-, le dijo la niña a Emma y a Henry tirándoles a ambos de la mano.

 **Roni`s**

Alan entró al local como quien va de visita a un museo, observándolo todo.

-Roni, de saber que ibas a remodelar el bar te hubiese hecho un croquis, esto está muy mal decorado.

La morena apareció desde atrás de la barra poniéndose en pie, -ya ves, mi decorador que es pésimo.

Le dio dos besos, -anda, que vaya masacre os han hecho. ¿Sabéis quién ha sido?.

-Creo que todos lo sabemos-, miró hacia atrás suya, en el suelo el parquet estaba recién colocado.

-Habrá utilizado a su conejilla de indias Drizella.

-No la veo manchándose las manos con esto. Es muy delicada ella.

Roni comenzó a caminar hacia el almacén.

-Se lo llevaron todo, no pudo ser una persona sola. Pero vaya, que eso es lo de menos, no voy a sacrificar peones sino hago jaque a la reina.

-Entre todos la reina caerá, cariño.- le acarició la cabeza. –Por cierto, hablando de reinas, he visto a la reina rubia.

-¿Emma?-, Roni sonrió.

-Mira cómo sabes que me refería a ella.

Roni ladeó la cabeza, -¿en serio?.

-Confiésalo cariño, te tiene embaucada con esos ojos verdes y esa pose de niña inocente.

Roni negó con la cabeza manteniendo el buen rollo. –Me está ayudando más de lo que imaginas-, alzó una ceja.

El chico frunció el ceño, Roni se acercó a él. –Ese cargamento de suministros que va a llegar en...- miró su reloj, -… diez minutos, lo ha pagado ella íntegro. Bueno, eso y el cuarenta y cinco por ciento de las pérdidas mas el seguro.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿esa chica era una niña rica y no lo sabíamos?.

-No lo creo, era parte de sus ahorros de otra cuenta.

-¿Y si es así y tiene tantos ahorros por qué está viviendo en un hostal?.

La camarera abrió los ojos sorpresiva, -no hablas en serio.

Alan volteó sus manos poniendo las palmas boca arriba, -¿te parece que entretenga mentir sobre la vida personal de tu nueva camarera?, si la he visto solo un par de veces, solo era un apunte. Ayer la vi entrar al hostal con una bolsa y salir luego con otra ropa. Siempre anda por la zona.

Roni se sintió débil, ¿y si todo había sido fachada y ella mentía?, ¿Cosa de la metomentodo de Belfray?, no, no podría soportarlo y de hecho le dolía a sí misma el siquiera haberse permitido pensar en eso, maldito Alan, -¿tú crees que…

-Yo solo digo que es muy sospechoso que tenga tanto dinero y no lo gaste, nena-

La rubia abrió la puerta y le dio tiempo a escuchar –ella no es lo que piensas, es especial, no tiene malas intenciones. Me niego.

-Hola…-, dijo Emma con voz suave. Roni se fijó en lo guapa que se veía, con sus vaqueros claros, su camisa blanca, algo arrugada, y su cabello suelto echado a un lado, ¿cómo podría esa chica estar jugando con ella?, imposible, desprendía luz.

-Buenas-, Roni le sonrió, luego le echó una mirada fría a Alan manteniendo la sonrisa.

-El camión está al llegar-, se acercó a Emma y pasando a su lado dándole tiempo a oler a colonia fresca de rosas se dirigió al almacén y le pasó unos guantes.

Ésta automáticamente se recogió el pelo que tenía hacia un lado con una gomilla antes ponérselos, todo estaba en silencio, algo incómodo. Emma pensaba que había interrumpido una conversación importante, y se sentía egocéntrica porque le parecía que de quien hablaban era de ella.

Alan se marchó al llega el camión. Roni llevaba una camisa de cuadros roja y negra, y bajo ésta una camiseta de tirantas blanca. Era hipnótico mirar cómo descargaba porque su pecho se agitaba aun atrapado en la camiseta.

-Toma.

Roni le pasó la última caja para firmar el albarán del repartidor.

 **Almacén**

Emma había distribuido por su cuenta las cajas viendo lo que había dentro, de modo que sería más fácil ordenarlas después.

Roni entró y vio el orden de los cartones y una Emma en cuclillas haciendo cuentas con la cabeza. Sonrió.

-¿Qué, contando las botellas?.  
Se puso en cuclillas junto a ella, pero ésta se levantó en seguida, -mira, he puesto en esta zona las bebidas destiladas, en ésta está las que se usan en cócteles y zumos, y aquí las cervezas, de este modo podemos ir contándolas a la par que las colocamos.

Roni se puse de pie, miró las cajas y luego a Emma. –Eres muy avispada.

Emma inclinó sus cejas, ¿eso era un piropo o un insulto?.

-Gente como tú vienen muy bien en trabajos como éste.

Roni asentía con la cabeza, Emma sonrió tranquila, aunque esa sonrisa pilla que estaba floreciendo en los labios gruesos de la morena le daban ganas de cubrirlos con los suyos.

Momento de agitar la cabeza y pensar en el trabajo. _"Mierda"_ , Roni se quitó la camisa de cuadros y se quedó con la de tirantas. _"Trabajo, trabajo, contar, contar, botellas, botellas"_ , meditó la rubia.

Sin embargo Roni estaba algo seria, no sabía como sacarle el tema del hostal así que aprovechó cuando habían terminado de contar la tercera caja y colocarla y le preguntó como había dormido. Sin resultado. Siempre duerme bien. Y ella asentía.

Terminada de colocar la bebida Emma se levantó, después de haber estado más de quince minutos de rodillas colocando las botellas de la estantería que daba al suelo y tener la cabeza casi metida en ella, al estirar la espalda inclinó su cuello y su rostro se encogió de dolor.

Roni la vio y tuvo necesidad de darle un masaje, a ella se le daban bien, pero quizás no estaba preparada para cruzar esa barrera. Cuando le tocó el hombro la otra vez se arrepintió, y después lo recordó una y otra vez, todos los detalles, para no olvidarlo.

Tres cajas de plástico habían quedado fuera para trasladar las bebidas a la barra, a sus estanterías. Roni subió el sonido de la radio, radio la cual había encontrado en el suelo bocabajo y desparramada, se había llevado unas horas para arreglarla en plan casero.

Emma le iba pasando a su jefa las botellas, ésta estaba en una escalera de cuatros peldaños, la rubia estiraba el brazo y se ponía de puntillas para pasarle las más pesadas y que ésta se esforzara menos, eso Roni lo notó y su mirada lo reflejó.

-¿Te gusta ésa?.

Emma llevaba en la mano un botellín de cerveza que se llama Muerte Súbita, era de frambuesa.

-Nunca la he probado.

-Pruébala.

Roni asintió con la cabeza, luego se percató de una cosa, -a fin de cuentas, la has pagado tú.

Emma se quedó pensativa, -Por ende, ¿me podría beber todo esto?.- Señaló a la estantería. Roni asintió repetidamente, -y los frutos secos, los zumos, los helados en verano, _"y a la dueña"_ , pensó la morena.

La sheriff la observó descender de la escalera al terminar, deseando en su interior que tropezara y ella tuviese que salvarla. _"Que cruel eres",_ se dijo.

 **Flashback**

En la hamburguesería Lucy le hizo un resumen de quien, para ella, era Emma Swan, la salvadora. Esa salvadora ni se había sentado pues su mirada visitaba el reloj de la pared constantemente, -lo siento Lucy, tengo que ir a trabajar. Todo esto…

Dio un paso hacia atrás mirándola, le sonrió, -tienes mucha imaginación.

-Pero no lo entiendes, él es tu hijo, y él es el hijo de Roni también, y ella a su vez es Evil queen, la más poderosa de…

-Para, para.- le susurró la rubia mostrándole la palma de su mano para silenciarla. Después de la mala noche que había pasado en el coche y los cambios que había sufrido en su vida, no podía decirle a esa niña que sí a todo, necesitaba descansar de brujos, demonios y oscuridad, de piratas y portales. Ser un poco normal.

-Sé que me crees, tienes que recordar…

Claro que recordaba, y le intrigaba saber qué tenía esa niña para saber lo que sabía pero su mente ahora estaba ocupada en sus compromisos.

-Lucy, déjalo-, le dijo Henry, que estaba sentado frente a ella, -esa historia es bonita, pero es fruto de la imaginación de una niña que necesita evaporarse de la vida real, lo entiendo, tu situación es complicada, pero deja de complicársela a los demás.

La niña miró seria a Emma. Ésta afirmó con la cabeza y apretando los labios se marchó.

 **Roni's**

Roni observó la barra con casi todo ya arreglado, a expensas de algunos detalles. –Ya va pareciendo mi Roni's esto.

Sus brazos estaban en jarra, miró a Emma, -y esto es gracias a ti.

-No hay por qué darlas.

La morena la miró a los ojos, su mirada descendió un segundo hacia abajo y se giró, -¿a que estaba buena la _Muerte súbita_?.

-Lo estaba.

Roni se perdió tras la barra, apareció de nuevo con un folio sobre una carpeta y un bolígrafo.

-¿Esto que es?.

Preguntó Emma cuando ésta se lo ofreció.

-Lee.

"Contrato de…"

-¿Es mi contrato?.

La morena asintió y le entregó el bolígrafo sin impedir que sus dedos tocasen los de ella.

-Quiero que te quedes.

-¿Así que he pasado el período de prueba?-, le dijo Emma confiada.

Roni no despegaba la vista del papel que su empleada tenía entre las menos y que en silencio leía.

-Pero esto… parece algo a largo plazo.

-Sí, ¿Por?-, Roni empezó a inquietarse, -¿planeabas marcharte?.

-¿Y Gloria?-, fue su respuesta.

-Refuerzo y si no, ya me encargare d ayudarla a encontrar algo, no te preocupes, hay confianza con ella.

Emma asintió.

Firmó el contrato y le entregó la carpeta a Roni. –Aquí tienes.

Esta sonrió. –Bienvenida, de nuevo.

-Y a tu pregunta, no, no pensaba irme.- asintió.

En la radio del local empezó a sonar "Welcome to the Jungla" de Guns N' Roses. Las chicas se miraron compartiendo una sonrisa que iba a convertirse en risa.

-Esto es un poco jungla, pero vas a estar bien.

-No sé yo…, no veo a Jane.

Roni ladeó la cabeza, Emma pasó a su lado y esta vez sí le tocó con un dedo en la cintura a Roni, gesto que le sorprendió a su jefa y correspondió con una mirada brillante.

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	10. capítulo 10

**Abrir los ojos, ser una misma. Capítulo 10**

Tipo: Puro **Roniswan.  
**

* * *

Tras firmar el contrato Roni le había dicho a Emma que no había más que hacer por ese día, ella también iba a marcharse.

La rubia había deseado preguntarle si querría ir a tomar algo con ella pero se lo impidió… -creo que voy a cenar algo caliente y como me iré a la cama como una niña buena-, se había reído y había continuado, -he pasado una mala noche. Emma le había aconsejado una buena infusión relajante y éste le había dicho que se la compraría en cuanto pudiera.

 **Segunda noche en el escarabajo amarillo**

El sueño no le venía, daba vueltas sobre aquel asiento reclinado. Se pasó a la parte de atrás, y encogida, de lado, durmió casi enseguida, aunque por primera vez se había sentido sola. Rodeada de coches vacíos, sin un abrazo que la cobijara. Una lágrima había brotado y se había perdido en el tapiz del asiento.

 **Miércoles por la mañana**

Se despertó temprano, más bien, justo antes de que saliera el sol. Iba a repetir el que iba a ser su ritual de ducha ilegal a escondidas por un buen tiempo hasta que encontrase una solución, sin embargo, un resbalón la hizo caer sobre una fuente decorativa que estaba apagada. El barro de su contorno la había hecho trastabillar.

Con tan solo dos palmos de agua se podía dar por duchada, entera.  
Miró a su alrededor apurada. Un chico con sudadera que paseaba a su perro hizo el adem de acercarse pero ésta le hizo señas para aclararle que estaba bien.

La rubia salió de la fuente y se marchó al coche. Del maletero sacó una nueva muda y en el interior del automóvil se cambió toda la ropa. Dejó la que estaba mojada estirada en el asiento del copiloto. Sentía que había alguien sentado ahí, a su lado.

Sintió tristeza por sí misma, junto con rechazo, no soportaba sus ataques de victimismo, pues no estaba sola. Había visto a Henry, y trabajaba para Regina. No estaba sola. Aunque sí lo estaba en su secreto, bueno, múltiples secretos, de donde venía, sus recuerdos, de los que otros carecían por aquella especie de maldición, y que residía en su propio coche.

Al despertarse había encontrado un SMS de Roni que le había deseado "Buenas casi noches, te debo no una, sino cien. No sé cómo agradecértelo Emma. (emoji beso)".

Se maldijo por no haberse dado cuenta del mensaje a tiempo. ¿Qué pensaría Roni, ante su omisión?. ¿Se habría enfadado?. O quizás no esperaba respuesta, a fin de cuentas no le había preguntado nada.

 **Casa de Roni**

Tumbada sobre su cama, fue estirar las piernas y notar el cansancio en ellas. No sabía qué diantres había hecho hoy, pues no había sido día de trabajo normal, pero su cuerpo requería descanso. Había cerrado los ojos y se le había venido la imagen de Emma entrando al bar y su dulce voz dando los buenos días. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo ella en esos momentos. Era tan solo las cuatro. Se decidió a mandarle un mensaje.

Sus ojos se cerraban pero se negaba a dejarlos descansar, esperando su respuesta. Entrecerró los ojos sin quererlo y había pasado media hora. Ah, no, una, y ahora dos.

Apagó el móvil y se esforzó por no pensar cosas raras, la había excusado, tenía mil razones para pensar el por qué no le había respondido y había peleado por no dejarse llevar por aquellas que la pondrían celosa. _"Quizás no tenía saldo",_ entonces cayó. Ella era de prepago, no como su móvil de línea, quizás ni le había llegado. Se quedó pensativa, y es por ello que se levantó una hora antes al día siguiente, sonriente, ilusionada. Decidida a hacerlo. ¿Qué cara pondrá cuando lo vea?.

 **Roni's**

El bar estaba a punto, Roni no sabía cómo pero ese jueves iban a reabrirlo. Ese día se había recogido el cabello en una cola pero no había abandonado sus aros plateados, es más, ahora llevaba una pulsera a juego y un par de anillos metalizados. Estrenando una camisa que adoraba cuando la vio en un maniquí, una camisa de cuadros grises pero con los hombros al descubierto. ¿Por qué se había arreglado tanto, cuando lo que quedaba eran los detalles y un recuento de stocks?. En tres horas estaría todo listo y es más, Alan iba a venir a decorar el local, pues la fiesta de reinauguración estaba anunciada desde hace dos días. Poco trabajo ¿y se arreglaba?.

Emma llegó, saludando con una sonrisa acompañada de unas ojeras que no pudo disimular.

-¿Qué, de juerga anoche?.

Roni le preguntó sin mirarla pero sonriente de tenerla ya allí. Emma frunció el ceño.

-No, que va-, estuvo a punto de decirle "pero me hubiese gustado salir, si tú venías".

Cogió aire, -perdona, no he leído tu mensaje hasta esta mañana.

Dejó su chaqueta roja sobre el respaldo de la silla. Roni estaba sacando brillo con un producto a la barra.

-No pasa nada-, volvió a sonreírle pero no la miraba a los ojos. Es más, sus mejillas tenían un minúsculo, casi inapreciable, color rojizo.

-No sé que le pasa a mi móvil que…

La morena la miró, ya quieta. Se agachó y se enderezó con algo en la mano.

-Toma.

Le entregó una cajita envuelta con papel metalizado verde. La rubia miró el objetov y movió la cabeza curiosa. Comenzó a desenvolverlo.

-Esto es...

Sacó una caja con una fotografía de un móvil y sus mil características.

-Es que verás, tu móvil y los SMS están muy anticuados…,por el whastapp se pueden mandar fotos, videos o dejar mensajes de voz. _"Y es que encanta tu voz"_ , pensó Roni.

-¿Me has comprado un móvil?.

Emma alzó ambas cejas.

-Considéralo un regalo de agradecimiento.

La morena se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa.

-Pues…, gracias…-, la miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Ésta le devolvió la sonrisa, y se generó un momento de complicidad, silencio que englobaba muchos sentimientos, pensamientos internos que Roni rompió dejando el trapo en la barra. –Hecho.

Salió a la pista y se detuvo colocando sus manos en su cintura, -ésta si que es mi barra.

La madera brillaba y olía bien. –bueno, no lo es del todo si no hay copas derramadas, algún kiko y partes pegajosas, pero va pareciéndose.

Emma, que estaba a su lado se rió. -¿y vómitos?-, le siguió el juego. Roni la miró seria, asombrada, como molesta, aunque sus labios temblaban -no te pases.

Pasó tras ella y le dio un tirón en el pelo, ésta se giró anonadada y Roni andó marcha atrás sonriendo y señalándole con el dedo.

-Qué mala eres-, alcanzó a decirle Emma casi sin pronunciar. Roni se rió y se giró, Emma le miró el trasero y deseó darle un cate en las nalgas. Definitivamente le gustaba esa mujer. Era dura, fuerte, era divertida, atrayente, legal. _"Para"_ , era consciente de que la estaba amando sin saberlo. Definitivamente jamás de los jamases había sentido algo igual. O bueno, quizás parecido, con Lily.  
Le dio vueltas a aquello la siguiente hora, entre recuento y recuento.

Roni atendía en la puerta a un par de trabajadores que venían a retomar un trabajo que había quedado a la mitad. Alan había entrado a saludarla al almacén con la mano, pues la otra estaba cargando varias bolsas con distintos tipos de confetis, algún globo, y decoración de fiesta.

Cuando Emma salió del almacén con su trabajo finiquitado el local estaba totalmente distinto, estaba alegre, festivo, Alan había jugado incluso con algunas luces, siendo algunas de color. Roni estaba sobre una escalera de cinco peldaños colocando una guirnalda de lana celeste en el techo, junto a los focos.

El joven de gafas y pelos largos andaba marcha atrás estirando unas finas tiras de papel maché para luego subirlas al techo y sin darse cuenta empujó la escalera haciendo que Roni perdiese el equilibrio. Estaba en lo alto y Emma corrió tan rápido que alcanzó a coger a Roni antes que el propio Alan si quiera lo intentara, fue tan ágil que acabó evitándole el golpe cuando sus brazos la habían rodeado como un salvavidas en el agua y habían recorrido todo su cuerpo frenándola poco a poco hasta ella posar sus pies sobre el suelo con sutileza, y la camisa algo levantada. Y ahora, todo era distinto. Roni había quedado atrancada y sin prisas entre los brazos de Emma que cubrían toda su cintura, sin embargo los suyos, estaban encogidos, tembloroso y sus dedos alcanzaban a rozar la punta de sus cabellos rubios. Ambas sintieron deseo, una chispa. Emma la miraba con intensidad, Roni miraba como sus dedos jugaban con esos cabellos, y los enredaba entre ellos, fugazmente le miraba los labios, labios que empezaron a sonreír a la par que sus brazos a destensarse. No era el momento.

-Casi te das un buen batacazo, jefa-, le dijo Emma soltándola, soltando el calor que desprendía, ahora todo estaba frío. Roni se bajó disimulada la camiseta, que había dejado su ombligo al descubierto. Había tensión, pero todo debía volver a la normalidad.

Roni se recuperó, -mi querido decorador que no mira por donde va, ¿eh?-, dijo girándose con una mano en la cintura a modo de reproche.

Alan se había escabullido sin saber cómo, -¿dónde ha ido?.- Ambas hicieron una panorámica por el local.

-¿Alan?.

Se dispersaron.

La morena encontró en el almacén, junto a su bolso, un papel arrancando de un bloc de notas con el mensaje: "Te dejo con tu novia, querida." y el dibujo de dos monigotes, uno con pelo largo y otro con pelo rizado, agarrados de la mano. –Que idiota eres, Alan-, se dijo Roni sonriente.

-¿Qué es eso?.- Emma miró la nota.

-No, nada-, nerviosa hizo del papel una bola, -Alan se ha ido a hacer unos recados-, lo tiró a la basura del almacén.

-Aham-, Emma asintió, mirando la papelera. Roni frunció el ceño. Miró su reloj.

-Es hora de irse.

Emma sintió pesar dentro de sí, de nuevo al parque, a su coche, y lo peor, lejos de ella. Lo bueno, ahora tenía móvil nuevo. No se la imaginaba saliendo por ahí a comprarle un móvil pero lo había hecho. Eso la llenó.

-Gracias-, le dijo ya en la puerta, alzando el móvil.

-Conservas tu número. En el manual viene un folleto extra con consejos sobre aplicaciones. Si tienes cualquier duda llámame.

Perfecto, quería tenerlas, todas las del mundo, y hablar con ella.

 **Tercera noche en el escarabajo amarillo**

Esa vez su sonrisa era la decoración de su cara mientras instalaba en el móvil aplicaciones y fisgaba con todo lo que ya de por sí traía. En la factura venía que contaba con tres meses gratis de Internet y llamadas.

Mientras se instalaba el whatsapp cerró los ojos, y rememoró ese momento de la escalera, su piel, su cintura, su olor. Tan cerca, tan suculenta, tan adorable. Abrazó el móvil contra su pecho.

Como era la reapertura del bar éste se iba a abrir desde las 10:00 de la mañana.

 **Jueves 10.00**

El bar estaba abierto y decorado, sin embargo, la fiesta sería a la noche. Henry estaba en la barra tomando un zumo de piña.

-Emma Swan, ¿ estás viviendo en tu coche desde el robo porque antes vivías en un hostal y has invertido todo tu dinero en MI bar?. Él te vio anoche.

Fue el saludo de Roni. Henry alzó la mano, apurándose el zumo tímido.

Los ojos de su jefa brillaban como un faro en la oscuridad, una mezcla de sorpresa, incredulidad, agradecimiento y deber de devolvérselo todo. Sí era verdad lo del hostal, pero lo actual era peor. La rubia asintió, -no podía quedarme de abrazos cruzados.

-Pero Em-, Roni se suavizó, se acercó y pilló con sus dedos un mechón de su pelo, como hubo hecho el día anterior. –No puedo aceptarlo.-, aquella Roni era más Regina que Roni. Sin embargo su actitud cambió relajando el rostro y sonriendo. Le puso la mano en el pecho, como gesto de espera y se fue hacia la barra. Desde allí le tiró el llavero de su casa.

-Pues eso se ha acabado.

-¿Pero esto que es…?-, Emma observó el llavero, decorado con una R de Roni, y llaves donde escrito en rotulador permanente de colores se leía las palabras "buzón", "azotea" y "portal".

-Es que son todas iguales-, le sonrió justificando aquello.

-Pero yo…

Henry se levantó, incómodo por la situación, se marchó a una de las mesas bajas para dejarles intimidad. Roni lo miró y luego miró a Emma, -No quiero molestar.

-Emma, yo vivo sola.

La rubia miró a la nada pensativa, la morena hizo lo mismo. –Sí…, se ve que soy insufrible-, se puso a ordenar los servilleteros.

-No eres insufrible Roni.

Su jefa la miró. –Eres… sufrible.- Emma sonrió ampliamente, quizás era la primera vez que lo hacía sin ese miedo perpetuo.

-Gracias, supongo.- La morena alzó las cejas confusa pero al girarse sonrió. _"Es increíble"._

La rubia suspiró. No podía creerse lo que se avecinaba, le había dado las llaves de su casa. ¿Cuánto aguantaría sin besarla?.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **Bueno, he tardado por muchas razones y… quizás tarde algo más, porque me ha salido un trabajito para la semana que viene, peeeeero, no me olvido. (emoji guiño ojo).**


	11. capítulo 11

**Abrir los ojos, ser una misma. Capítulo 11**

Tipo: **Roniswan.**

 **Nota: chico/as, perdonad la tardanza, currar y estar en dos cursos a la vez no daba para más, por ello actualizado aunque sea cortito. ;)  
**

* * *

La primera vista a la casa de Roni fue rápida y somnolienta, tras aquella jornada de trabajo estaban exhaustas, Roni le insistió para que durmiera en su cama. La de la otra habitación había sido armario por mucho tiempo. Ya se encargaría el domingo de adecentársela, Roni dormiría en ella como pudiese.

Emma se tumbó en aquella cama de dos por dos, y sintió que era Roni, cruzó sus manos tras su cabeza. La morena le había dejado un pijama, era negro, de pantalones largos, Emma se iba a quedar con su camiseta interior.

Miró el techo apenas iluminado por las farolas de la calle, cuando se dio la vuelta y metió una mano bajo la almohada se topó con algo frío, duro. Lo palpó con dos dedos sacándolo y encendiendo la luz de la mesilla de noche lo observó. Un cisne, incrustado en una corona metálica con pinchos. El cisne, más oscuro que la corona, tenía los ojos negros. Acarició el abalorio pensativa.

Le costó dormir porque le dolían las piernas así que al día siguiente, el sol saludó por el horizonte y tardó más en despertarla.

Roni sin embargo había dormido como un lirón, cinco horas, pero le servían para sentirse descansada, al menos durante un rato. La hora de la siesta solía cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por Morfeo.

La morena miró el reloj de muñeca con el que había dormido y subió las persianas. Limpiaría la casa pero no quería hacer ruido. No sabía si su nueva compañera de piso era de dueño ligero. Observó el armario de la habitación, y pensó en si sería lo suficientemente grande para todas sus cosas. Cosas que tendrían que ir a buscar a su coche en ese día.

" _Su coche, su casa_ ", pensó Roni. ¿Cómo pudo no darse cuenta de eso?, y peor, ¿cómo pudo consentir que la ayudara económicamente?. Suspiró.

Rumbo al baño pasó frente a su habitación, que gozaba de silencio y una suave luz salía de la puerta entreabierta. Instintivamente asomó un ojo por la rendija y pudo ver a la rubia, de espaldas, con una camiseta interior subida, que mostraba la mitad de las lumbares. Era otoño recién entrado y las mañanas aun eran frías como el invierno.  
Tuvo el impulso de entrar y taparla. Pero se imaginó haciéndolo, y una cosa llevaba a otra, y quizás, solo quizás, esa camiseta interior acabaría en el suelo.

Roni negó con la cabeza y decidió bajarse la temperatura en la ducha, no como otras veces, sino con agua fresca y música rock en la radio.

Emma abrió los ojos y escuchó lo que le parecía música a un volumen minú ó el ceño. Se masajeó las sienes sentándose en la cama y estiró los brazos.

Fue salir al pasillo con sus calcetines como zapatillas y toparse con Roni que venía saliendo de la ducha, envuelta en una toalla y con los cabellos algo mojados goteando a su alrededor.

-Buenas.

Le dijo amigablemente recogiendo el pelo en una cola.

-Ho… Ho... Hola.

La morena la miró sonriente. –Que… que… que tal has dor… dor… dormido?

Bromeó ajustándose la toalla al cuerpo. Emma agitó la cabeza y esbozó un gesto de sorpresa. -¿Te estás burlando de mí?.

Actuó como si aquello la hubiese ofendido.

-Puede…-, pasó por su lado compartiendo el marco de la puerta de la habitación de matrimonio. A Emma le salpicó agua en la cara con el pelo y su mano izquierda rozó la toalla.

-Te confieso que no tengo mucho de comer en la cocina, tenía planeado bajar a hurtadillas a subirte unos dulces muy ricos de la panadería del barrio.- le dijo mientras sacaba del armario unos vaqueros y un chaleco verde de lana con calaveras negras.

-No hacía falta.

-Es lo mínimo. Me visto y bajamos las dos.- Emma la vio a punto de quitarse la toalla e instintivamente dejó encajada la puerta.

-Te dejo tranquila.

-Luego te enseño la casa- le dijo desde dentro.

-Por cierto… ¿tienes un chaleco que dejarme?, tengo lo que me puse ayer para trabajar y mucho no abriga.- Le preguntó apoyada en la pared que delimitaba la entrada.

-Tengo. Luego vamos a pasar a por tus cosas. Entra.

Emma se quedó pensativa. -¿Ya?.- Entró de nuevo dentro del cuarto.

-Soy rápida, pero no tanto.

Y ahí estaba, en ropa interior, terminando de abrocharse el botón de unos vaqueros. Le había visto unas braguitas grises con lo que le parecía el logo de Superman, y el sujetador era negro, casi deportivo.

-Elige lo que quieras de ahí dentro-, le señaló con la barbilla el armario que estaba abierto.

-Oh.-, observó las estanterías del interior del mueble, aunque en un espejo que decoraba el interior de una de las puertas pudo ver reflejada a su jefa, poniéndose el chaleco. Te mueres por tirarla a la cama y abrazarla.

-Dame dos minutos, me seco el pelo y hacemos el mini tour-, le dijo amigablemente saliendo del cuarto.

-De acuerdo.

Eligió un chaleco blanco con pelitos, que en la espalda tenía una estrella plateada. _"Qué calentito es",_ olía a perfume de Roni. Se sintió abrazada por ella. Quizás eso le sirviese por un tiempo.

Roni salió del baño con el pelo seco, ondulado y la línea de los ojos maquillada, se había puesto sus pendientes de aro plateados.

-Vamos.

La observó por detrás, -te queda bien mi chaleco-, le dijo apretándole el brazo para que la siguiese.

-Mira ésta es la cocina-, apoyó sus manos en su cintura, -no es ni grande ni pequeña es… aceptable.- la rubia sonrió. -¿Tiene frigorífico, tiene vitro y tiene fregadero?, es una cocina, ¿para qué pedir más?. Y es más que aceptable si se pueden hacer bizcochos en el horno.  
La sonrisa de Roni, entre incrédula y "te amo porque piensas como yo", le hizo sentirse a gusto, sentir que estaba afianzando algo con ella.

–Éste es el baño. La ducha es grande.

Emma sintió que aquello era una insinuación, o que lo habría dicho sin pensar pero quiso darle un toque divertido, -¿insinúas que yo podría pensar que no cabría en tu ducha?.

La morena se apresuró a negarlo con la cabeza. –No, no, para nada-, alzó sus manos, -si tú tienes un cuerpo…-. Se arrepintió de haber empezado esa frase. Emma la observaba intrigada.

-¿Un cuerpo…?

-Humano, un cuerpo humano. Y como todos los cuerpos humanos, … ay, Emma, no me lies.

La rubia se rió, su jefa pasó frente a ella ocultando su sonrisa dándole la espalda.

-Ésta es la que será tu habitación-, se apoyó en la puerta. -Dame un par de horas y parecerá otra cosa.  
-Es perfecta, no hagas nada.

Roni inclinó la cabeza. –De eso nada, una hora. Y será habitable.

Emma se rió. –Como tú quieras.

-Y aquí viene uno de mis rincones favoritos de este piso-, Roni andaba hacia el salón y corrió las cortinas, abrió con tranquilidad dos puertas de cristal, -el balcón.

Era de setenta centímetros por dos metros de muro de cristal. Al comienzo daba vértigo. Roni se asomó y apoyó sus brazos en el muro, el aire le removía el pelo, el sol ya estaba apretando con discreción.

-Qué vistas.

Emma se apoyó a su lado observando un parque en la lejanía, los coches en la carretera, los altos edificios.

-Sí…

Una rubia exuberante de no más de cuarenta años y piel tostada se paseaba desnuda por su salón, era un loft de enormes ventanales de cristal, situado en el edificio que tenían a la derecha. Edificio de menos pisos que el de Roni, ella vivía en el quinto y el loft hacía de cuarto piso.

La morena señaló pícara a aquella mujer rubia.

-Es exhibicionista.

-¿Cómo?.

-He visto de todo en ese loft, y cuando digo de todo, digo de todo.- Enfatizó en las dos últimas palabras.

Emma se rió.

-Así que mi jefa es una voyeur.

-Eh-, le dio un pequeño empujón, -es ella, que no conoce el término cortinas.

Silencio, cómodo, divertido.

-¿Un bollo?.

-¿Cómo?.

-Los dulces, el desayuno. ¿Bajamos?. Desde aquí veo la panadería abierta.

-Claro, me muero de hambre-, le dijo mirando de reojo su sonrisa florecer, ya empezaba a tener hambre de otras cosas, pero debía de quitarse eso de la cabeza o la convivencia se le iba a hacer muy difícil.

 **Panadería.**

Debatieron no sobre qué dulce elegir, sino sobre cuántos.

-¿Te los vas a comer todos?.

Le preguntó Roni desafiante.

-Pues claro.

-Ah, ¿sí?; ¿éste, esos dos y la bandeja?.- comentaban frente al muestrario de cristal.

-¿Qué te apuestas?.

Roni se rió.

-Que hoy friegas tú los platos.

-Trato hecho-, le tendió la mano. Ésta la miró desconfiada, pero la aceptó.  
El tacto y el calor que desprendía la mano de Regina le hizo sentirse en casa. La morena le apretó la mano, fueron dos segundos y se separaron.

 **Casa de Roni, y desde ese día de Emma.**

Triunfante y con la barriga hinchada Emma celebró su victoria. –No, aun no.

Roni le tendió una pequeña palmera. La sheriff resopló, Roni le señaló con la cabeza una torre de platos sucios.

-Uff, ese tomate frito tiene pinta de estar desde el pleistoceno.

-¿Eso significa que te rindes?.

Hizo el adem de morder la palmera pero sintió arcadas.

-Yo…- compartieron miradas, desafiante la una, pensativa la otra.

-Yo… no me rindo-, enfurruñada fue a morder aquella palmera de Nutella pero Roni le agarró el brazo.

-Espera, espera-, le dijo dulcemente.

La rubia la miró confusa. –No quiero fregar todo eso.

Su jefa se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina -Me estaba quedando contigo, yo utilizo el lavavajillas porque no va bien el grifo del fregadero-, giró la manija y salieron un par de gotas de agua, miró a Emma apretó los labios para no reírse.

-¿Cómo?. Eres…- Emma se levantó, apoyándose en el respaldo de su silla, algo mareada, -una mala … una bruja malvada.- Analizó su reacción. La morena dejó de sonreír, y si quedó pensativa. Sin embargo su respuesta fue, -espero a que haya vajilla suficiente pata llenar el lavavajillas y ponerlo, no me gusta desperdiciar agua para dos cosas.  
Swan sonrió comprensiva.

-Igualmente, iba a comerme esa palmera-, dijo casi amenazando al alimento.

-Lo sé-, respondió la otra chica.

-¿Vamos a por tus cosas?.

Asintió.

 **Camino al coche.**

Emma iba guiando a Roni, cuando llevaban un par de calles sintió algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, al meter la mano encontró el colgante que había visto bajo la almohada.

-Roni.

Ésta se detuvo. -¿Sí?.

-Encontré esto bajo tu almohada.

Le mostró el colgante, que se balanceaba frente a ella.

-¿Quieres que te lo deje en la mesilla de noche?.

-Oh, ese collar. Quédatelo.-, le sonrió.

-¿No lo quieres?.

-No, no es eso, porque de hecho es un collar que me encanta. Pero quiero que te lo quedes, considéralo un regalo, y bien merecido.

-Bah, no me merezco nada, créeme Regina.

-¿Regina?.

-Eh, oh, Roni, créeme Roni.

" _¿Me ha llamado Regina ?",_ pensó Roni. -¿Quién es Regina?.

-Oh, no es nadie. _"Es su ex, tiene que serlo"_ , pensó la morena.

-¿Por qué no me la presentas?.

-¿Cómo?.

-Eso, no me importaría.

" _¿Qué me he perdido?"_ , pensó Emma, _"¿y ahora qué le digo?"_

-No puedo.

-¿Por qué?.

-Porque no sé si se acordará de mí. _"Fantástico, existe, lo que imaginaba"._

-Por…, ¿acabó la cosa mal?. ¿Sabes?, no quiero saberlo. Es tu vida y yo soy una metomentodo.- retomó el paseo.

" _¿Estoy viendo a Roni celosa de Regina?, Dios, Emma, no te rías, no ahora. Ahórratelo para cuando estés sola."_

-Seguro que ella es mejor cocinera que yo.

La escuchó decir desde delante, -peeeeero-, la señaló con el dedo, -seguro que no saber hacer un cóctel de manzana, y menos como yo lo hago, con el toque Roni.

De nuevo le dio la espalda, adelantándose a la rubia y evitando que su mirada de dolor y celos la delatara. _"Puta Regina"._

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, cortito, pero no he dado para más, I`m sorry! Gracias por la paciencia.


	12. capítulo 12

**Abrir los ojos, ser una misma. Capítulo 12**

Tipo: **Roniswan.**

 **Nota: chicos/as, perdonad la tardanza, estuve currando y en dos cursos a la vez, no daba para más, y ahora me han vuelto a llamar para un mes de trabajo, peeeero ¡actualizo!.**

* * *

 **Parking junto al parque**

-Así que éste es tu coche-casa…-, dijo la morena, más calmada, ahora su mirada era triste.

-No pasa nada, estuve bien-, se apresuró a aclarar Emma. –no subestimes a este escarabajo que es más cómodo de lo que parece.

Abrió el maletero y sacó de atrás varias bolsas y una maleta. –Así que…, no tienes una hermana aquí.- Preguntó Roni rodeando el coche, Emma negó con la cabeza. La morena asintió. _"Algún día le sonsacaré qué asuntos tenía pendientes aquí, porque si no se trata de una ex novia, puede ser algo malo, quizás tenga problemas de algún tipo, o quizás… le gusten los hombres",_ un sentimiento de repulsión floreció en ella, no porque odiase a los hombres, sino por que de ser así, de que a Emma gustasen los hombres, jamás pasaría nada entre ellas.

-¿Sabes? Una vez traté de adoptar.

Emma se vio sorprendida por aquel comentario imprevisible al cerrar el coche, la miró, con sus manos cargadas de bolsas, -Pero no me dejaron-, la morena la ayudó con alguna de ellas, -ya sabes, una mujer soltera…

-Ah, pero…¿ibas a hacerlo?, ¿buscabas ser madre?.

Caminaron rumbo al piso, una brisa se levantó.

-Sí, tenía pensando hasta como lo llamaría, si era niña la llamaría Blanca y si era niño Henry, como mi amigo.

La rubia giró el rostro hacia su derecha con excusa de que iban a cruzar la carretera, pero sus ojos se habían emocionado.

-Sí, aunque no lo parezca yo tengo instinto maternal.

Confesó la morena, ya habiendo cruzado.

-Bueno, todas podemos tener ese instinto en algún momento.

-¿Tú lo tienes?.- Emma sonrió por dentro, claro que lo tenía, -no lo sé, me gustan los niños, pero… ¡mira ese perro!.

Buscó una excusa para cambiar de conversación, -¿qué tiene en la cabeza?.-, ambas miraron a ese caniche marrón.

-Parece un gorrito.

Se miraron con los ojos sorpresivos. –Hay gente para todo.- añadió la morena al ver a su dueña con el mismo gorrito.

-¿Te gustan los perros?.

Ya estaban cerca del piso. –Me van más los gatos-, respondió la jefa. -¿Y a ti?.

-Ambos, supongo. Nunca he tenido ni lo uno ni lo otro.

-Pues no los tengas.

Roni miró al frente. Emma frunció el ceño. La morena fue a sacar la llave del portal pero se la pasó a Emma para que ésta abriese, -hazlo tú, para que te vayas acostumbrando.- le sonrió. Y la sonrisa pasó a ser risa al ver a Emma forcejear con la puerta. Una y otra vez, y no conseguía abrirla.

–Mira-, le quitó la llave, rozó su mano con ese gesto y su cabello se paseó por la mejilla izquierda de Emma tratando de agarrarle la bolsa que se le iba a caer, -está dura, hay que hacer una maña para abrirla. Primero la metes, luego girándola la sacas un poco y le das con el pie.

-Un alohomora sería más fácil.

La morena frunció el ceño. -¿Un qué?.

-Nada, nada- a Emma le gustaba Harry Potter pero no iba a decírselo a miss rockera.

-Te decía, que no tuvieses mascotas porque hace dos meses recogí de la calle a una gata, era preciosa, tricolor, ojos claros. Mimosa, agradecida. Parecía que tenía alma.

-¿Y qué pasó?.

Entraron al ascensor.

-Se colaron en mi casa, para robarme. No sé que estarían buscando porque solo rompieron algunas cosas.

-¿en serio?. Y…

Roni miró el suelo. –La mataron. Mi gata estaba muerta, destripada, en la cocina.

Sus ojos brillaron recordando aquel momento.

-No he llorado más en mi vida, y jamás lo olvidaré.

Salieron del habitáculo. Roni aprovechó para secarse una lágrima furtiva.

-Tú primero-, señaló con su mano la puerta.

-¿Pillaron al ladrón?.

-No-, tragó saliva.

Emma deseó haber estado en esa casa en aquel momento, no solo para salvar a la gata sino para darle una paliza al o los delincuentes salvajes. –Hay gente que se merece morir.

-Tiempo al tiempo, amiga.

Roni sonrió triste.

Pasaron varias horas. Roni había limpiado el cuarto de Emma a expensas de que ésta le insistiera por tercera vez en que no lo hiciera, o mínimo en que la dejase a ella ayudarla.

-Ya te tocará a ti limpiarla, déjame a mí ahora.

Al rato la buscó. -¿Quieres ayudarme?, sacude esta manta en el balcón, es para quitarle el polvo que tenga antes de ponerla a lavar.

Cuando Emma salió al balcón la vecina exhibicionista estaba vestida con un traje de chaqueta elegante, a punto de salir a la calle.

-La vecina desnuda estaba vestida.- le dijo al devolverle la manta.

-¿Ah, sí?, irá a salir a la calle o vendrá a verla el hermano.

-¿Tú alguna vez has hablado con ella?.

-Ehm, ….

Sonó el portero, Roni se sintió salvada, no estaba en ese nivel de confianza para contarle cómo echaron un polvo hace un año sobre el sofá en forma de ele que se veía desde su balcón.

-¿Quién era?.

-Es Alan, dice que trae provisiones.

Emma alzó una ceja. -Sí, se ha enterado de que te quedas aquí y no sé que se le habrá ocurrido. Siendo él, cualquier cosa.

La puerta, encajada, se abrió.

-Hola, chicas.

Les besó casi en el aire a ambas. -¿Qué te traes entre manos, señorito?-, le dijo Roni sonriendo.

Alan apoyó una bolsa de cartón sobre la mesa del salón y sacó de ésta una botella de Sheridan, un par de botellines de cerveza, un paquete de kikos, palomitas para microondas y un par de bolsas de chucherías.

-¿Y todo esto?.

-Vamos querida, habrá que celebrar que después de tantos años por fin compartes el piso con alguien que no sea un gato.

-Eh, …- inclinó la cabeza algo molesta.

-¿Y por eso has traído alcohol?.

-Vamos, celebrémoslo como a ti te gusta.

-¿Cómo le gusta a ella?-, sonrío Emma.

-Eso de sofá, película y manta. Solo que cambiemos la manta por copita y palomitas.

-¿Eso es verdad?.- la rubia miró a la anfitriona.

Roni asintió casi avergonzada.

-No sabía yo lo que te gustaba ver películas, eso es muy casero. Siendo la dueña de un bar te veía más de salir por ahí de fiesta.

-Esa etapa ya pasó.

-Bueno…-, aclaró Alan.

-Pasó el hacerlo todas las semanas-, le dio un cate. –No sé, … muchas horas paso en un bar como para meterme en otro.

-Ya, te entiendo.

-Bueno, ¿qué se os antoja?, tengo ¿Netflix?, porque te quedas con nosotras, ¿no?.

-Hombre, no me puedo perder este momento, eso si, como sea una película aburrida me duermo, aviso.

-Te despertaré de una forma divertida-, miró a Emma que asintió convencida, -me apunto.

Tardaron en elegir la película, por un lado Emma quería algo de aventuras o de terror, Roni optaba por la ciencia ficción, Y Alan aventuras románticas. Al final dieron con la tecla al gusto de todos, -¿en serio vamos a Jurasic World?.

A Emma no le dio tiempo a buscar donde sentarse cuando Alan se había apoderado de la única butaca que había y le había dejado el sofá para ella y Roni. Ya estaba nerviosa, bien.

La morena apagó a la luz del salón y le dio al play. El televisor comenzó a mostrar los logotipos de varias productoras. Sentirla al lado, con tan poca luz y ver el citrato que asomaba entre sus labios le hacía a Emma tener poco interés en el filme, en ese momento entraba un velocirraptor en el salón y no se hubiese dado cuenta. Esa camiseta con ese par de botones arriba abiertos eran sujeto de estudio.

Al comienzo de la peli Alan no paraba de comentarlo todo hasta que Roni le tiro varios kikos para callarle. –Quiero escuchar algo, ¿sabes, señorita?-, le decía al chico.

Pasaron cincuenta minutos. La historia estaba empezando a ponerse interesante cuando la jefa le tocó con el dedo en el brazo a Emma, y con ése mismo señaló hacia su derecha donde Alan estaba sopa, con la cabeza apoyada en el butacón y la boca abierta. -¿Se ha dormido con ésta?.

-Ya ves, o le llena desde el minuto uno o cae.- Le sonrió, su mirada visitó esporádicamente los labios de Emma.

-¿Te hace echarle polvos pica pica a las palomitas y metérselas en la boca hasta que despierte?-, le susurró al oído pícara, su mirada era malvada y divertida, le recordó a Regina.

Su respuesta fue un –solo si también se las metemos en los pantalones.

La morena abrió la boca sorprendida, -pero qué malvada eres….- le sonrió. –Me encanta. ¡Vamos!.

La agarró del brazo para que se levantara, con la otra mano cogió el bol de las susodichas y se fue a la cocina. Abrió una despensa y sacó de su interior una bolsita plateada –Toma, échale tú.

-Ah, te lavas las manos por si le da un infarto en tu casa, ¿no?.

La morena se sentó en la encimera, -así es.

Emma comenzó a espolvorear los polvos sobre las palomitas. –Dios, lo que me voy a reír.

-La verdad es que me da pena, con lo bueno que es.-, confesó Emma.

-Cariñ…, eh… Emma, no tienes ni idea de lo que ese buen hombre me ha hecho- la miró seria.

-¿Algo malo?.

-Mucho.- Creó un aura de misterio. -Una noche entró a hurtadillas para ponerme un maniquí de pie en mitad del pasillo.

-¿Cómo?.

-Habíamos estado debatiendo el día antes sobre Jason de Viernes 13, y él estaba empeñado en que tenía razón, al final le demostré que yo tenía razón buscando por Internet por varias horas, y bueno, era Halloween y yo me había quedado en casa porque no tenia planes, el bar estaba construyéndose aun así que...

-¿Y qué paso?-, preguntó en susurros mezclando cual bruja un brebaje.

-Pues que cuando fui al baño, eran pasadas las 4 de la madrugada y vi al amigo en el pasillo, pensé que era un asesino y fui a por algo para defenderme y lo único que tenía a mano era un cute del escritorio.- Emma la escuchaba ensimismada. -Según, me acercaba a ese "hombre"- hizo el gesto de las comillas -vi que no se movía. Yo le gritaba que no hiciese nada que estaba armada, pues el amigo maniquí estaba mal puesto y se cayó de bruces hacia delante, me tiró a mí al suelo, y me corté con el cute, ¿vale?.

La cara de Emma era un poema, descompuesta y aterrorizada.

-¿Ves esta cicatriz?-, le enseñó el antebrazo izquierdo.

-Ala-, lo observó de cerca.

-No lo hizo con maldad pero yo esto si lo haré.

Emma la miró a los ojos. –Tú tampoco lo harás y lo sabes.

-Estúpida, no le quites la gracia-, Roni bajó de la encimera, pasó por su lado arrebatándole el bol mientras le daba un pellizcó en el brazo, uno fuerte.

-¡Ouch!, que mala eres-, dijo sonriendo siguiéndola.

-Comienza mi venganza.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

 **¡Gracias de nuevo por los coments genteee!**


	13. capítulo 13

**Abrir los ojos, ser una misma. Capítulo 13**

Tipo: **Roniswan.**

* * *

La venganza estaba siendo dulce, Roni iba colocando una a una cada palomita en la boca de Alan, que estaba empezando a roncar y las hacía vibrar; a continuación la morena grabó con su movil cómo Emma le colocaba un puñado bajo el pantalón. -¿Se va a molestar?.

-Bah, da igual.- dijo Roni sujetando su móvil.

Con el trabajo hecho y aguantándose la risa Emma esperó con los brazos sobre su cintura observando aquella obra de arte mientras Roni seguía grabándole, a veces la grababa a ella que saludaba a la cámara. -¿Y ahora qué?, no se despierta.

-Tengo una idea.

Roni se acercó al oído de Alan y empezó a decir –saltamontes, hay saltamontes, muchos saltamontes, se están colando por la ventana.- Emma la miró curiosa, éste comenzó a agitarse. –Muchos saltamontes, están volando, van hacia ti-  
-Uh- dijo Alan comenzando a despertarse. Roni miró a Emma con malicia y guió su mirada hacia él.

-Eh-, abrió los ojos y fue a decir -¡Saltamontes!- pero con la boca llena empezó a toser y a escupir las palomitas, -Salt….- empezó a toser y a ponerse rojo, -pica, pica, pica.

Roni y Emma estallaron en carcajadas. -¿Dónde…- tos, tos- … los saltamontes?-, dijo escondiéndose tras una cortina del salón. Tras ella empezó a rascarse la entrepierna.

Eso desencadenó una hilera de carcajadas que hicieron a Roni desfallecer en su sofá casi sin aire, tocándose el agitado vientre. Emma se secaba las lágrimas, son sus enrojecidas.

-Eres una buena compañera de bromas- le dijo desde el sofá levantando su mano en muño, Emma desde atrás chocó el suyo con el de ella.

-¿Os estabais quedando conmigo?-, se sacudió varias palomitas saliendo de las cortinas, -sois un par de brujas malvadas.

Emma miró seria a Roni que sonreía, eso de brujas malvadas era casi literal –vamos Alan, sabías que tarde o temprano me vengaría de lo del maniquí.

-Claro, y no lo has hecho antes porque te faltaba una cómplice, ¿no?.

Miro a Emma enfurruñado cruzándose de brazos.

-Os odio.- su tono de pronto era cómplice y hasta ocultaba una sonrisa, -ha sido un buen trabajo, una jugada sucia por lo de los saltamontes, que sabes que les tengo fobia, pero reconozco que ha sido una buena broma, aunque ahora me pica todo el cuerpo.

Emma se apoyó el en reposa brazos de la butaca donde había estado Alan. Lo miró con cariño.

-Me voy a casa, voy a darme un baño porque…- no paraba de rascarse. –Desde luego, si queríais quedaros a solas podríais haberlo hecho de otra manera, guarris.

Roni abrió la boca sorprendida, Emma se sentó ruborizada, -no lo hicimos por eso, cielo- Roni se acercó a él y le empezó a peinar con las manos como si fuera un niño, -vamos a estar mucho tiempo solas- le guiñó un ojo.

Alan la miró a los ojos. -Me voy.- se giró dándole de camino un pequeño empujón. La morena se rió.

Tras la marcha de Alan.

-Pobrecillo…- se arrepintió Emma mirando el bol de gomitas, golosinas que éste había traído.

-No lo va a olvidar, así que prepárate para una respuesta cuando menos lo esperemos- sonrió ampliamente y su mirada se dirigió al televisor que mostraba la película en pausa.

-Bueno, ¿la terminamos?.

La rubia asintió y en seguida tuvo el dilema de si sentarse en el butacón, ya que estaba libre o de nuevo en el sofá… con ella. Las dos solas.

Lo que no se esperó es que Roni tras sentarse de un brinco en el sofá la tirase del brazo para que se sentase a su lado.

Pasados quince minutos el dinosaurio rex apareció majestuoso y empezó a perseguir a los niños protagonistas. –Eso me pasa a mí y me escondo bajo uno de esos coches hasta el día siguiente.- confesó la rubia.

-Sabes que después le daba la vuelta y lo aplastaba, ¿no?.

-¿Sí?, no me acuerdo.-, dijo la rubia. Entonces Roni dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro de ella, la chica sintió su corazón acelerarse. Suspiró para sus adentros. Podía oler su cabello, lavanda. Quiso apoyarse en ella también, pero no sabía si eso sería lo adecuado. Sin embargo toda duda se difuminó cuando Roni posó su mano sobre la de ella y Emma sintió que debía de dejar de hacerse preguntas y ser un poco ella misma, así que apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella y abrió los dedos de su mano para que la morena, si quería, entrelazara los suyos con los de ella.

No tardó más de un minuto en hacerlo y la rubia se sintió reconfortada. Con los dedos apretados sintió una confianza brutal.

Pasaron el resto de la película en esa posición, sin hablar.

" _No quiero que termine la película",_ pensó Roni, viendo como se estaba acercando lo que parecía el momento final antes de la despedida, el susto y el momento heróico de los protagonistas. Salvo que no se esperó la salida de un velocirraptor y dio un pequeño brinco que hizo a Emma reír. Sin darse cuenta la morena había enterrado su rostro en su cuello.

-No te rías de mí-, le susurró desde ahí, volviendo a girar la cabeza hacia la pantalla.

Emma sintió que todo estaba cambiando, y que deseaba besarla, lo deseaba y lo deseaba a morir, sin embargo, no iba a dar ella el paso, no quería cagarla, vivían juntas, esperaría un poco aunque eso la estuviese matando por dentro.

Por parte de Roni, ésta había escondido su rostro en el cuello y había luchado por no besárselo y subírsele encima, su olor, su cabello rubio, sus brazos fuertes, estaba empezando a sentir una fuerte atracción, se prometió a sí misma no hacer ninguna tontería hasta estar segura de que no la perdería en el intento.

Los créditos dejaron casi a oscuras el salón. O hablaba alguna de ellas o todo sería bastante incómodo.

-Bueno, hora de prepararse para trabajar-, Roni se separó de Emma, triste por dentro.

-Sí-, Su empelada se levantó de forma natural, como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Aun tenemos una hora, porque es viernes, si no estábamos corriendo como locas-, la morena sonrió y levantó algunas persianas para que entrase más luz natural.

Se prepararon para ir al bar, duchas, y de más, casi sin coincidir, solo lo justo, cada una estaba inmersa en sus propios pensamientos, dudas, miedos, posible futuro.

 **Roni`s**

-No, mañana viene.

Emma le había preguntado por Alan. –Si no, no lo hubiésemos fumigado a pica picas hoy- se rió.

La rubia comenzó a repartir los servilleteros en las mesas. La morena la observó desde el otro lado de la barra dejando unos vasos mojados en un escurridor. -¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.

-Claro.

-¿Por qué no le dices a ésa tal Regina que venga al bar?, vamos, le invito a un chupito de los míos.

-¿Por qué tienes tanta curiosidad por conocerla?.

-No lo sé-, continuó fregando unos vasos de cerveza.

-No sé si querrá venir. No es que sea mucho de bares.

-¿No?.- Ahora Roni ni la miraba.

-No lo sé la verdad. Estará ocupada trabajando.

-¿Dónde trabaja?-, Emma se reía por dentro, -en un bar.

-¿En un bar?- la morena salió de la barra con la cara desencajada, -¿no decías que no le gustaban los bares?.

-Bueno, hay gente para todo.

La morena la miró en silencio, pasaron varios segundos y asintió.

-En el fondo la entiendo, cuando uno pasa mucho tiempo en un sitio, por trabajo, cuando está de descanso lo que menos quiere es ir a un sitio igual.

La rubia no sabía como aguantarse la risa, estaba siendo muy cómico todo.

Abrieron puertas, de nuevo tropel de abuelos bebedores,

-Te ves muy bien, chica.

Piropos a Emma, que ruborizaba trataba de ignorarlos. Roni se reía a lo lejos al ver su timidez ante estos.

-Oh, vamos, dejad a mi chica, está trabajando.- Emma la miró _"¿ha dicho mi chica?"._

Roni se puso al lado de ellos con una mano en su cintura, -¿celosa, cariño?.

-Oh, vamos Tony, que nos conocemos.- le guiñó un ojo.

-De acuerdo, nos limitaremos a beber y ser buenos clientes.

-Así me gusta- le acarició rápidamente la cabeza despeinándole un poco.

-Eh, déjame conservar los cuatros pelos que aun me quedan.

Sus amigos ancianos se rieron. Roni miró a Emma, ésta le dijo "gracias" con los labios.

La noche fue tranquila, con las dos bastaba y sobrebeba, no había parado pero no habían estado apuradas. Apenas habían hablado salvo para tema laboral, copas, cómo se preparaban, cambio, y poco más. Cuando Roni se quedaba sola en la barra la miraba, limpiando mesas o recogiendo copas vacías. _"Ains, Stranger Swan, ¿qué tendrás que me estás volviendo loca…?",_ sus leggies le marcaban el trasero y Roni cerró durante unos segundos los ojos, imaginándose estando tras ella, tocándole la cintura, sus manos comenzaban a envolverla, y a…

-¿Roni?.

La jefa abrió los ojos y se topó con la mano de Emma que se agitaba frente a su cara.

-¿Estás bien?.

-¿Yo?- miró al suelo con una mano tras su nuca, -Sí, sí, solo estaba descansando los ojos. La respuesta de la rubia fue el ceño fruncido. –Que sí…, vamos- miró el reloj, -que en una hora cerramos. Se fue hacia el almacén dejando a su camarera con sus manos en su cintura pensativa.

Esa noche había entrado Henry al local, había hablado con Roni, parecía triste. Emma deseó sentarse a hablar con él pero un grupo de mujeres de cincuenta años y algo alegres requirieron toda su atención. Solo pudo verle marcharse en la distancia.

En cuanto tuvo a Roni cerca le preguntó por él. –Problemas de pareja, ya sabes, parece que entre Jacinda y él hay algo, pero a veces ella hace cosas como darle plantón…

La morena se quedó pensativa, -aunque eso no es típico de ella. Me juego lo que sea a que tiene que ver con Belfrey.

-Esa mujer es mala, lo presiento.

-Y yo… más que presentirlo lo he vivido en mis propias carnes, es un bicho, una mala hierba.

El cierre del bar fue rápido y sin incidentes, cada una hizo su parte y fueron a casa.

Habiendo subido e ido al baño Roni bajó a la calle a tirar la basura, Emma se había puesto el pijama, pasaron varios minutos y notó que su amiga estaba tardando mucho, se asomó por la ventana de su habitación, pues el contenedor se veía desde allí.

Lo que no esperó era ver a la vecina exhibicionista hablando con Roni cerca de su portal. Se llevaron unos minutos, _"oh, no, ¿Roni está entrando a su edificio?"._

Enseguida recibió un whatsapp de su jefa, el primero que le mandaba a su nuevo móvil, pues anteriormente habían sido sms. _–Em, subo en un rato (emoji guiño), no te preocupes. Ve a descansar. (emoji beso)._

Se quedó mirando el loft hasta que vio como se encendían sus luces.

 **En el interior del loft.**

-Aliñado si no te importa.- dijo, sentada en su sofá. Sofá donde hacía como once meses habían follado toda la noche.

-¿Whisky irlandés?.

-Perfecto- le sonrió

-¿Ya no andas desnuda por casa?-, le preguntó mientras ésta preparaba el café, la morena esperaba verla desnudarse nada más llegar, con ella tenía de algún modo confianza.

-Todavía no.- la miró pícara.

-¿Quién es esa rubia que me mira de vez en cuando?.

-¿Te observa?, qué pilla- sonrió ampliamente. –Se llama Emma. Es empleada de mi bar.

-¿Sólo eso?.

-Bueno… es amiga, ya.- Se sonrojó.

-Pero tú quieres que sea algo más, Roni, ¿por qué has venido?.

-No sabía con quien hablar.

Emma observaba a escondidas desde la ventana de su habitación. Solo las veía hablar.

Aun así se sintió soberanamente celosa.

-La deseo, me muero por besarla, por hacerle de todo, pero hay algo que me frena.

La mujer se quitó el chaleco y se quedó con una camisa fina blanca. –Te frena el hecho de que hay algo más, ¿verdad?.

-Algo así.- miró instintivamente por la ventana, vio luces encendidas.

-Aun está despierta.

-A ver si adivino, estás colada por ella, no quieres solo sexo, y temes no ser correspondida y sufrir.

-Ahí le das dado-, alzó la taza.

-No se lo vas a decir, te conozco.

-¿Y qué podría hacer?, no lo sé, hoy estábamos viendo por primera vez una película y me apoyé en su hombro, y al final la cogí de la mano. Estaba tan a gusto Caitlin…

-Estás pilladísima-, se rió. –Pero a morir. Ohh, qué bonito.- se acercó y la abrazó.

Emma vio el abrazo y se le hizo un nudo en el vientre, decidió no volver a mirar, irse a la cama y que mañana le cuente lo que le quiera contar.

Tumbada en la cama la rubia no podía dormirse, había mirado el reloj de mesilla cada veinte minutos, cerraba los ojos y se las imaginaba liándose en el sofá. Había escuchado entrar a Roni como cuatro veces, sus deseos.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y su sueño por fin cedió.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó cuando un beso en su mejilla la despertó. –Lo siento-, le había susurrado Roni, a semi oscuras en su cuarto, solo la luz del pasillo entraba por la puerta semi abierta.

Emma se sentó en la cama encendiendo la luz. Ahí estaba ella. –Perdona, no quise despertarte, solo te estaba dando las buenas noches.

La rubia la miró, -oh, eh, buenas noches, está todo bien.

La morena arrugó su frente, _"¿por qué no debía de estar bien?"_ , pensó.

-Bueno, a dormir, yo me voy a dar una ducha caliente, me duele todo el cuerpo-, dijo casi con pena, aunque para Emma era una señal de que venía de acostarse con aquella rubia. Deseó preguntárselo pero no quería meterse donde no la llamaban, ¿quién era ella…?.

-Ah, Caitlin te manda saludos.- Le dijo desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿Quién?.

-La vecina exhibicionista.

-¿Có.. có…, por qué?-, ya sí que estaba totalmente desvelada.

-Te ha visto mirarla alguna vez.

-¿Yo?-, Emma se levantó de la cama. –eh, o… - no le salían las palabras para justificarse.

La morena se rió y colocando una mano sobre su torso la tiró de nuevo a la cama, -vamos, duerme, ya hablamos mañana-, le sonrió amigable y cerró la puerta.

 **CONTINUARÁ!**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado gente!. Graaaacias por todos los comentarios, anteriores, y por venir, xD


	14. capítulo 14

**Abrir los ojos, ser una misma. Capítulo 14**

Tipo: **Roniswan.**

 **NOTA:** GRACIAS por la espera gente! He tenido unas Navidades de trabajo, hasta en domingos, cansada con eso y las fiestas, no tenía la mente para nada. Por primera vez he tenido un día descanso como tal y corriendo he venido a escribir. Espero que os guste!

* * *

Sábado por la mañana

Emma había tardado como dos horas más en dormir, un rifi y rafe de pensamientos y no sabía con cual declinarse, en el que veía a Roni liándose con esa tal Caitlin, o en el que Roni le daba un beso en la cara de buenas noches.

Sin embargo Roni, aun habiendo caído en sueños tras la charla con la vecina, su mente se la jugó y soñó con esa tal Regina, se la imaginaba como una pelirroja de cabellos largos y cuerpo diez, que entraba a su bar y le pedía una copa. Emma la saludaba con un beso en los labios, todo era bonito... pero para Roni ese sueño estaba siendo incómodo. Se movía en la cama.

A la mañana siguiente

La morena se puso ropa cómoda y se asomó a ver si Emma se había despertado, no sabía cómo Roni se había despertado de buen humor, a expensas del sueño. Algo le decía que ése sería un buen día.  
Asomó la cabeza por la puerta semi abierta y la rubia estaba entre dos mundos, con los ojos semi abiertos, moviéndose en la cama adormecida. –Eh-, le susurró.-. Volvía a ganar Mofero la batalla.

-¡Eh!-, le volvió a decir, más fuerte. La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par y vio la silueta de su jefa asomando por la puerta, -Roni, ¿eres tú?.

-¡Mira lo que hay en el techo.!- le señaló hacia arriba. Justo cuando ésta miró el techo, Roni le encendió la luz y Emma se deslumbró con la bombilla e instintivamente se tapó de nuevo. –Bruja.-, la maldijo.

Roni se rió. –Ains, si fuese bruja tendríamos un problema, haría cosas mucho más malas que esto.- señaló a la lámpara del techo.

Emma se destapó, despeinada y más desvelada, la miró seria. –No lo dudo.- Le dijo, a sabiendas de que realmente fue así.

Cuando se enjuagó la cara Roni la esperaba con un sencillo desayuno, tostadas, con envases de aceite, tomate natural, mantequilla o Nutella, a elegir. Y un capuchino recién hecho.

-No sé si se te gusta el Capuchino, me he arriesgado- le dijo asomándose desde la cocina. Emma miró la mesa sintiéndose algo mal, -no hacía falta Roni.  
La morena pasó tras ella y le tocó la cintura, -otro día me la devuelves- le guiñó un ojo.

-Desde luego-, asintió sentándose.

La charla fue discernida hasta que salió el tema Regina. –Podríamos salir a tomar algo Regina, Caitlin, tú y yo…

La rubia abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Có… osea, por… por qué?.

-Por conocernos todas, lo pasaremos bien.

-Eh… bueno, es complicado localizarla, y seguramente esté liada.

Roni sólo quería ponerle cara a esa mujer, -¿Y no tienes una foto de ella?. Es que me gusta poner cara a la gente de quienes me hablan…- dejó caer, con una mano tras la nuca.

Para Emma aquello había pasado de divertido a extraño, ¿a qué tanto interés?. Además, Regina… no sabía cómo podría hacerla recordar, o si eso de verdad querría su yo actual, Roni.

-La verdad es que no, pero bueno, se parece a ti.

La morena se relajó, -¿ah, sí?.

-Sí, sólo que ella no es tan preguntona.

-¡Oye!- se hizo la molesta.

Tras unas risas y empezar a hablar de temas laborales pasó el día y la noche. Pues el bar estaba lleno ese día y sus cortas conversaciones eran exclusivamente laborales. Cerraron de forma rutinaria con un único destino, la cama.

-Buenas noches.- Le dijo la morena salida de la ducha, y con el pijama puesto, un pantalón largo de cuadros y una camiseta de tirantas, el pelo se lo había recogido en una cola y las puntas estaban mojadas.

-Si necesitas algo, entra sin llamar- le dijo adormilada, aunque su mirada reflejaba algo oculto.

Emma la observó, abrazándose con un chaleco blanco de pelo porque estaba refrescando. –Lo mismo te digo, jefa.

La morena giró el rostro justo antes de entrar a su cuarto, -oh, vamos, sólo soy tu jefa en el bar- le sonrió cansada, -aquí, soy una igual a ti- le guiñó el ojo. La rubia agachó la cabeza tímida y asintió mirando el suelo.

-Descansa- le dijo, cercana, sincera.

-Y tú…- sus ojos se miraron y se sintieron apenados.

Cuando Roni cerró su puerta Emma se sintió vacía.

Roni se acostó, tumbada en un lado de la cama, de lado, encogida. Deseando que en el otro lado de la misma estuviese Emma durmiendo, con ella.

Emma se quedó dormida con el collar que le dio Roni enredado en los dedos.

Lunes

Roni se había ido antes, pues tenía que pasar por el banco y Emma se encargaba de abrir el bar.

-Todas tuyas-, le dijo en el portal, al entregarle las llaves. A Emma le resultó reconfortable que estuviesen algo calientes de haberlas tenido ella en las manos antes. Así como que confiase en ella para abrir su bar. Nunca lo había hecho sola y temía fastidiarla, con la alarma, las llaves o la apertura de caja.

No le dio tiempo a hacer nada cuando nada más entrar alguien lo hizo tras ella.

-¿Eres Emma?.

La rubia sólo veía una silueta de niña en la puerta. Se fue hacia la pared para subir los plomillos de la caja de luces y vio a la Niña Cenicienta.

-Hola.

-Sí que eres….- la niña se acercaba a ella mirándola a la cara asombrada, -… ella.

-¿Ella?.

-La salvadora.

La rubia tragó saliva, ¿cómo sabía eso?. –Henry es tu hijo.- alzó ambas cejas. –Y yo soy…

-¿Quién eres tú?.

-Es complicado.-, de repente se sintió cobarde, ¡era su abuela!, acababa de caer y todo le era raro y desconocido, aunque quizás si ella no estaba sujeta a la maldición podría ayudarlas.

-Mi madre y él estuvieron, y están, o bueno, ahora no, pero estuvieron juntos.

La rubia asintió.

-¿Tú madre quién es?.

-Es Cenicienta, y Henry es mi pa….

La rubia le tapó la boca. Había cruzado una sombra a las afueras y sentía que alguien las estaba escuchando. La agarró de la mano y la llevó al almacén, donde cerró la puerta.

-¿Tú… tú… eres hija de Henry?.- Le preguntó de rodillas cogiéndola de ambas manos, ésta asintió.

-No me lo puedo creer-, desvió la mirada hacia un lado y algo hacia atrás para tratar de ocultar su pronta emoción.

-Así que tú eres mi nieta-, imposible ocultar nada, cuando sus ojos brillaron hasta desbordarse.

-Y tú mi abuela.- La niña la abrazó con fuerza, la escuchó sorber los mocos. Ambas estaban igual.

-¿Por qué estás aquí, abuela?.

-No me llames abuela, por favor-, le dijo entre risas secándose las lágrimas.

-Vale, vale, Emma.

Ésta asintió. –Bueno, es algo … de adultos.- fue su respuesta. ¿Cómo le iba a decir a una niña tan pequeña que casarse con la persona equivocada y desperdiciar años, te llevaba al final a hacer cosas valientes?.

Emma se miró el reloj, el bar ya debía de estar abriendo puertas y no había hecho nada. –Roni me va a matar.

La niña sonrió. –Lo entenderá.

La rubia se puso en pie y el pomo de la puerta no se movía.

-Oh, no.

Volvió a intentarlo. La puerta no se abría.

-No pasa nada, se lo explicamos todo y…

Emma se giró.

-¡No!-, la detuvo, -no podemos hablar de esto con nadie, ¿entiendes?, nadie debe de saber quien soy.

La niña la miró pensativa.

-¿Ni ella?.

-Ella la última.

-Pensé que erais amigas.

-Por eso mismo, esto es cosa mía- se encorvó y la agarró con ambas manos a sus bracitos, -pequeñaja no te metas en asuntos de adultos, ¿de acuerdo?. Primer consejo de tu abuela.

La niña asintió.

La rubia se revisó todos sus bolsillos una y mil veces, -hay que pensar cómo salir de aquí.

A voz de pronto la puerta se abrió. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí encerrada?-, preguntó Alan. Emma miró tras de sí y la Niña… su nieta, estaba escondida, en algún lugar.

-Iba a mirar el stock y no sé cómo se me cerró la puerta y … ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?.

Pasó junto a él para abrir corriendo la caja, y todos sus quehaceres, cuando Roni entró por la puerta de empleados, -¿no está aun abierto el bar?-, se miró el reloj, habían pasado diez minutos.

Su rostro se puso serio. Antes de que Emma pudiese justificarse Alan respondió, -perdona, la he entretenido, vine a traerte los papeles del presupuesto para el karaoke que me pediste y la he entretenido.

La morena miró a Emma, que parecía agitada, nerviosa, y juraría que hasta sudaba.

-Bueno, no pasa nada. Nadie se ha muerto-, sonrió para tranquilizarla y se fue directa a abrir la puerta con Alan a su lado. –Toma, debo de irme. Revisa la página tres, creo que es el que más te conviene además se puede recoger bien si usas el mueble del soporte retractil, tú lo miras y me llamas-, hizo el gesto del teléfono con su mano.

-Buen día chica-, le dijo a Emma al pasar por su lado. -¡Gracias!-, le susurró asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Que tu nieta no abra la boca o se puede liar-, fue su frase al salir y Emma se quedó con la boca abierta, estupefacta.

-¿Qué te pasa?.

Roni se apoyó en la barra, Emma se recompuso.

-Ehm, no, nada. Hoy estoy algo distraída, lo siento. Enseguida me preparo.

La morena frunció el ceño pensativa, sentía que no era clara con ella, que le ocultaba algo, una doble vida, o algo más grande que el hecho de reservarse cosas privadas como cualquier persona. Llegó a dudar si sería que ella no le caía bien. Tema de hormonas, o quizás que estaba con la regla que lo exageraba todo.

No pasaron ni dos horas que todo parecía como siempre. A pesar de que a ratos ambas parecían ausentes y actuaban como con piloto automático, luego se miraban, y sentían que se tenían la una a la otra. Incluso hubo un momento divertido tras la barra en que Roni se chocó con Emma, pues ésta se echó hacia su derecha para dejarla pasar pero ésta había hecho lo propio hacia la izquierda y seguían en la misma situación, Emma había optado por su izquierda y Roni por la derecha, volviéndose a chocar.

-Oye, tú, señorita.-, le dijo la morena que enseguida miró al cliente, que las observaba atentamente.

-De acuerdo, me quedo quieta-, la rubia alzó las manos y Roni pudo pasar, pero al hacerlo dejó su mano posada en la cintura de ella que se deslizó hasta sus lumbares al pasar por su lado y de ahí a una copa vacía. Emma sintió que se estremecía.

El cliente, un hombre larguirucho cincuentón la miró embobado, le faltaba la hilera de baba resbalando desde su boca. –Ésta te tiene que dar con ganas.

-¿Cómo?-, la rubia se estaba secando las manos en su delantal. –Tú y ella- el tío salido se mordió los labios y bufó. –quien os pillara, chiquilla. Os hacía de todo.

La rubia se sintió incómoda y se acercó a Roni por detrás, posando una mano amistosamente sobre su hombro derecho mientras ésta de espaldas a la barra abría una botella, -eh-, le susurró de cerca. –El tío al que le vas a servir la copa, métele matarratas o algo, es un salido asqueroso, maleducado y …

Roni la sorprendió sonriéndole, -tranquila, lo he escuchado todo.

La rubia se relajó, -me ha pedido un Whisky canadiense sin extras, pero no es un buen Whisky canadiense si no está mezclado con chili y canela.- Le sonrió pícara. Su mirada se desvió a sus labios que sonreían igual que ella. –Me vas a tener que enseñar a hacerlo a mí también-, se balanceó contenta.

-Voy a atender a nuestro caballero, ve recogiendo un par de mesas que están libres Stranger Swan.- le lanzó un beso rápido con los labios en el aire.

Emma lo tenía claro, la adoraba, adoraba esta versión de Regina, si antes la admiraba, la respetaba, la comprendía, ahora la amaba. Deseaba tener esos momentos con ella de por vida. Aunque también reconocía que Regina se merecía saber quien era, ser consciente de que formaba parte de una maldición y de que tenía un hijo. Era algo que le carcomía por dentro.

 **Continuará!**

* * *

Espero que os haya merecido la pena. En cuanto pueda adelanto el siguiente. Gracias de nuevo por los comentarios a cualquiera de los capítulos, a los registrados a los que puedo contestar y a los que no.


	15. capítulo 15

**Abrir los ojos, ser una misma. Capítulo 15**

Tipo: **Roniswan.**

 **NOTA:** GRACIAS por la espera gente! Tuve unas Navidades de trabajo duro, hasta los domingos, y ahora llevo un par de semanas que me han puesto el doble de horas al día, así que no tengo la mente para nada. Peeeero, no puedo dejar a mis roniswan fans sin continuación! Aunque, aviso: es cortito. (recomiendo releer el anterior capítulo, porque es continuación).

* * *

 **Roni's**

El hombre salido ahora estaba salido y borracho. Por suerte, un par de chicos con aspecto serio estaban sentados junto a la barra y respondían ante los lascivos piropos y algún intento de tocar a las camareras. Incluso estuvieron a punto de ellos mismos sacarlo a la fuerza del establecimiento.

-No os preocupéis chicos, vosotros disfrutad de la noche- Roni deslizó por la mesa un par de chupitos, -invita la casa-, les sonrió.

Los jóvenes asintieron y se ofrecieron a ayudar en lo que pudiesen, pues odiaban a la gente así.

4.00 am.

La clientela se iba marchando poco a poco, a cuenta gotas.  
-Es curioso, ¿eh?-, Roni se detuvo, pensativa, apoyada una mano en el marco de la puerta del almacén, observando a los clientes situados en torno a la barra.

-¿El qué?-, Emma se asomó desde atrás, llevaba consigo un pack de cervezas.

-Las personas, la gente. Son todos tan distintos… Ahí tenemos, gente buena y gente mala. Pero lo mismo es mala porque algo le ha pasado, y lo mismo ellos son buenos porque buscan algo. Sin embargo, a simple vista, un trato de unos minutos y una persona se quedaría con los educados y protectores jóvenes, que no se encuentran todos los días, más que con un maduro borracho con ganas de sexo que quizás en su época inventó la cura a una enfermedad mortal y algo salió mal y acabó así.

-Roni, ¿qué te pasa?- Emma pasó por su lado con la cara desencajada, se giró para ponerse frente a ella.

-Nada, cuando estoy con la regla me pongo reflexiva.- Alzó ambas cejas y Emma estalló en carcajadas, luego conservó una sonrisa entrañable mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Pues estás interesante esos días-, le dijo andando de espaldas hacia la barra.

La morena la miró intensamente, sus ojos parecían totalmente negros, misteriosos, brillantes. En esos momentos no se imaginaba abrir el bar sin ella al lado. Se estaba convirtiendo en parte de ella misma sin darse cuenta. Y eso ¿le gustaba o le daba miedo?, no tenía tiempo para darle vueltas en ese momento, había que trabajar.

Esa noche cerraron el bar con la radio puesta, recogiendo las mesas y barriendo, Roni susurró alguna letra, Emma sonreía en silencio. Cantaba bien, si es que lo tiene todo. Y sin quererlo hacía los coros en su interior. -Así que, ¿un karaoke?.

-Sí-, alzó el rostro y le sonrió.

-Va a ser divertido.

-¿Crees que la gente se apuntará?.

-Yo me apuntaría.- dijo sin mirarla, barriendo el suelo.

-Ah, ¿sí?.

-¿Tú, no?.

-Aunque no lo parezca, aquí una tiene vergüenza a veces, ¿vale?.

Emma se rió.

Minutos después de ese trabajo silencioso.

-Ha habido buena caja-, dijo la morena cerrando el cajón y guardando en la caja fuerte las ganancias.

La rubia miró su reloj, -va a ser extraño lo que voy a decirte, pero...¿te hace ver una película?.

-¿Ahora?.

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Lo haría encantada, de verdad, pero estoy… se tocó la barriga.

-¿Te duele?.

-A decir verdad, desde las tres.- su rostro apenado lo dijo todo.

-Habérmelo dicho, tonta.

-No pasa nada, había que trabajar. Y venía e iba a ratos.

-Déjame a mí cerrarlo todo y siéntate ahí.

Le señaló una de las sillas acolchadas. La morena cedió por insistencia de la rubia.

 **Camino a casa.**

Swan miraba de soslayo a Roni que se tocaba el vientre. -Debíamos haber pedido un taxi.

La morena le cortó el paso. –Que no me estoy muriendo.- le puso la mano extendida en el pecho, a la altura del corazón. Silencio. –Pero gracias- le susurró, sincera. Se dio la vuelta estirando su mano hacia atrás para coger la de ella y arrastrarla a seguir andando, fueron tres pasos los que estuvieron de la mano, pero eso a Emma le valió para sentir que quizás Roni la correspondiera, o bueno, al menos le tenía cariño. Estaba siendo la Emma insegura de nuevo.

Ya en el portal. -Está a media hora de amanecer. ¿Me tomo una pastilla y desayunamos antes de acostarnos?.- Le sonrió la morena, ilusionada.

-De acuerdo.

Observó a la chica mirando tras ella. -¿churros con chocolate?.

Le sugirió, tras Emma, la churrería empezaba a despertar y algunas mesas a colocarse en el exterior.

-¿Antojo de chocolate por la regla?.

-Y sin ella-, la miró pícara.

-¿Sabes?, nos parecemos mucho tú y yo.

La morena se dejó caer sobre la puerta del portal observando a su interlocutora.

-Las personas, pueden ser distintas, y a la vez iguales, compartir un punto de origen, o quizás de salida, unidas por a saber que, es el futuro que…- se detuvo al ver a Emma sonreír.

-Vuelvo a estar filosófica, ¿no?.

La rubia se esforzaba por no reírse. La morena hizo adem de decirle algo para defenderse pero se rindió y subió a casa.

-Bajo enseguida.

Emma se sentó en el escalón del portal, resguardándose del frío, la puerta del portal del edificio de al lado se abrió y salió un hombre hablando por teléfono, tras éste y sin terminarse de cerrar la misma salió una mujer. Emma guiñó los ojos, ¿era Caitlin?.

La rubia iba arreglada, seguramente al trabajo, antes de cruzar la carretera, rumbo a su coche Emma vio que se le cayó del bolso lo que parecía un paraguas plegable.

Se levantó y corriendo fue a recogerlo. -¡Eh, Caitlin!.- le gritó recogiendo sin mirar el objeto, que por su textura, un paraguas no era.

-¡Se te ha caído esto!- lo agitó en el aire.

La rubia, que ya tenía un pie dentro del coche la miró confusa.

-Eh…¡ah!- se puso en pie, -oh, por favor. Un día de estos pierdo la cabeza.

Cuando Emma fue a darle ese extraño objeto observó a la mujer ruborizada. –Es un consolador de muestra, no pienses raro.

-¿Qué?.

-Es para mis reuniones extraoficiales de tupper sexs con las mujeres de alta alcurnia.

Sonrió nerviosa, sacudiendo el dildo en su propio abrigo.

" _De haberlo sabido.."_ , pensó la rubia.

-Y ahora no me digas eso de "esto no es lo que parece".

Apareció Roni por detrás, con los ojos desorbitados y una sonrisa en los labios.

-Yo solo se lo di porque se le había caído.- se apresuró a explicarlo todo Emma.

Caitlin miró a su amiga divertida, -que no es para tanto, chica.- se rió. –Bueno, me voy, que llego tarde. Que disfrutéis los churros.

Emma abrió la boca sorprendida.

Roni y Caitlin rieron a la par.

-No sé tú, Emma, pero yo pienso mojarlos todos y disfrutarlos, sí-, dijo Roni con segundas. La vecina se despidió, tras llamarla "guarri". Y Emma se sintió que parecía que tenía diez años, no pillaba nada. Antes de que fuese a justificarse Roni la cortó, -no pasa nada, ambas estamos cansadas.

La rubia la miró, su sonrisa era compasiva, su sonrisa… ¿se había pintado los labios?.

Sentadas en el interior de la cafetería fueron conscientes del cansancio que tenían encima.

La cafetería estaba casi vacía, a expensas de un camionero y… el hombre salido, con el rostro rojo y la cara seria.

-Mira quien está ahí-, le susurró Roni dejando gotear varias escurriendo un churro de patatas sobre la taza de paladín. Emma se giró, -oh, no.

-Vamos, acércate a saludarle, sé que os gustáis.- bromeó la morena.

-Antes, me corto las venas con la cuchilla de afeitar las piernas de la yonki que he visto antes.

La morena sonrió analizándola. Es lista, la tía. Me gusta su forma de ser. Y qué rico está esto.

Masticó el churro, y en su mente, tras una nube blanca imaginaba dándole a comer ese churro a Emma, el chocolate goteándole por la comisura de los labios y ella recogiéndoselo con la lengua.

Abrió los ojos al sentir un pellizco.

-¿Estás bien?.

Emma tenía una mancha de chocolate en la comisura de los labios, _"mierda",_ pensó Roni.

-Tienes…- señaló a sus labios, para guiarla.

-Oh, vale-, sonrió. –Soy muy bruta comiendo.

Tras pagar en silencio para tratar de no llamar la atención del hombre maduro falto de sexo subieron a casa en silencio, deseando quitarse los zapatos y tumbarse en la cama.

Rituales rutinarios, hasta que coincidieron en el pasillo. Ambas estaban en pijama, Roni saliendo del baño.

-¿Quieres entrar?.

-No, no, estoy bien.

-¿Y tú?.

-Yo vengo de ahí-, Roni frunció el ceño.

-Que si estabas bien.

-Ah, bueno, me ha venido bien la pastilla.

-A mí nunca me ha dolido la regla, ¿sabes?.

-Vale-, bostezó, -tú échamelo en cara encima.

La miró con odio. Emma hizo un gesto de arrepentimiento, .no sabes lo que te envidio por eso.- agitó la cabeza lentamente dándole un punto de importancia.

-Creo que viene de genética porque mi madre..,

Roni bostezó de nuevo, girando el rostro.

-No sé tú pero a mí me está llamando a gritos.

-¿Quién?-, Emma se detuvo a escuchar.

Roni se rió.

-¡La cama, tonta!- le golpeó el hombro.

-¿Sabes?, hoy me siento estúpida, perdóname, no sé qué me pasa.

-Pero, ¿por qué?, si estás muy divertida.

La rubia se sintió consolada.

-Y jamás te llames estúpida, no delante mía.- le advirtió Roni con su dedo índice frente a su rostro.

-Pero…

-¿Entendido?.

La rubia afirmó, como una niña buena ante la regañina de una madre. La morena le sonrió, de forma cansada.

-Buenas noches, Emma.

-Buenas noches, Roni.

Ambas se habían despedido, e incluso alejado un par de pasos hacia atrás, pero no habían roto sus miradas.

-Qué… descanses.- le dijo Emma ya desde la puerta de su habitación.

La morena la vio adentrarse en el cuarto y sintió que necesitaba algo… más.

-Eh, ¡espera!.

La rubia volvió a salir al pasillo y se encontró de sopetón a una Roni que se lanzó hacia ella para abrazarla efusivamente y darle un beso en la mejilla a posteriori.

-Perdona, otra de las secuelas de la regla, me pongo muy mimosa.-, la advirtió de buena gana dando pasos hacia atrás. –Tú… duerme.

La rubia la miró incrédula pero con la tez pícara a la par que cómplice.

-Eso haré-, le sacó la lengua y se metió al cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras ella, para usarla como apoyo.

Con situaciones así, como si tenía la regla todos los días. Emma estaba feliz. Y sabía que Roni lo estaba, o al menos, lo que la veía. Esperaba que fuese así. Un escalofrío sintió al notarla de nuevo sobre sus hombros, abrazándola, su calor.

Por su parte, Roni se iba a la cama sintiendo el olor de Emma en sus brazos, ¿cómo podría haberse quedado impregnada de ella en tan solo un segundo y medio?. No se podía imaginar si hubiese sido un abrazo más largo, o si hubiese sido un beso, o una caricia, o…  
Con el cosquilleo de mañana verla de nuevo se fue a la cama.

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

* * *

Cortito, pero ¡pude actualizar!. Espero que os haya entretenido aunque sea un poquito. Espero pronto poder volver a escribir. ;) y gracias por todos los comentarios!


	16. Chapter 16

**Abrir los ojos, ser una misma. Capítulo 16**

Tipo: **Roniswan.**

 **NOTA:** He tenido que releerme los dos últimos capítulos para ubicarme desde que me pusieron a jornada completa no he tenido más que trabajo, y hasta he visto la vuelta de la serie semanas después, Perdonad la ultra tardanza pero mi trabajo no es que me tenga feliz y eso no invitaba a escribir. Sniff. Es cortito, cortito, pero por algo se empieza.  
 **(Recomiendo releer el anterior capítulo, porque es continuación).**

* * *

 **Martes**

Sonó el despertador, y Roni lo apagó con ganas. Al sentarse en su cama notó una música en la lejanía.  
-¿Emma?-, dijo asomándose desde su puerta. La de ella estaba abierta, y su cama hecha, cruzando el pasillo la música elevaba unos decibelios.  
-¿Uhm?- la morena anduvo aun somnolienta y medio despeinada, asomó su cabeza a través de la puerta el salón, Emma estaba de espaldas, con vestuario de deporte hacía unos estiramientos siguiendo los pasos de una mujer madura rubia que mostraba el televisor del salón.  
 _"No me lo puedo creer_ ", pensó su jefa, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá para observarla. Sus glúteos se mostraban firmes bajo esas leggies negras, contrayéndolos y estirándolos, soñó con acercarse a ella y palparlos, pegarse a su espalda y ... _"Uff, Emma, Emma"._  
Fue cambiar de plano en el programa de deporte a uno más cerrado donde todo era más oscuro, cuando Emma vio reflejada a Roni en la pantalla del televisor.

-¿Roni?- se giró asustada.

-Acabo de llegar-, se justificó la morena con las manos en alza. –Pero tú sigue, que estabas concentrada.

La rubia agitaba su pecho aun con la respiración agitada, la miró pudorosa. -¿Qué haces tan temprano haciendo deporte?, qué valor.- apuntó Roni, relajada, cruzada de brazos mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

-No podía dormir, y me apetecía mover el cuerpo.

A Roni se le vino alguna que otra forma de ayudarla con ello, sin embargo, quiso ahorrarse ese comentario.

-Hazme un café-. Roni se giró a la mitad, aun despeinada y con los brazos dándose calor. –Por favor-, le suplicó la rubia, mientras se secaba el sudor con una pequeña toalla.

-¿Cortado?-, le dijo la morena desde la cocina ya.

-Cómo tú te lo harías a ti.

La morena sacó la cabeza de la cocina, solo la cabeza, sus ojos se guiñaban, -¿seguro?.

La rubia alzó ambas cejas, con sus manos en su cintura, cual superhéroe.

-Seguro…- le respondió seria, como si aquello se tratase de una importante y vital decisión de vida o muerte.

A fin de cuentas, Roni era muy sencilla, su truco, café con algo de leche y dos cucharadas de Colacao. Chococafé lo llamaba.

-¿Cuál es el secreto?.- le preguntó una Emma de bigote marrón después de darle un sorbo. Ya sentadas en la mesa y con una sudadera por encima, para no enfriarse.

-A ti te lo voy a decir.-, Roni se había abrigado con otra sudadera, gris, con el dibujo de un perrito con un collar rockero.

-¿Nesquick o Colacao?-, se hizo la inteligente.

-A ti te lo voy a decir-, repitió Roni, esta vez con interpretación de mujer mosqueada porque han descubierto su secreto. La rubia sonrió, por primera vez sentía que era ella la que tenía el poder y Roni era la sumisa.  
 _"Emma, pies en la tierra, es un jodido café"._ Volvió a la vida real, y entonces apreció que tenía a esa Roni que había salido de la cama y que se presentaba ante ella como alguien normal, natural, siendo ella. Desarreglada, sin maquillaje. Esa confianza no se suele ceder a cualquiera, se sintió afortunada.  
Roni notó que era observada por Emma.

-¿Qué pasa por esa cabeza?- le dijo cómplice.

La rubia negó con la cabeza con los labios apretados en una sonrisa tímida. –Nada, nada importante. Cambiando de tema, ¿cuándo van a poner el karaoke?.

La morena frunció el ceño, -esta semana, ¿por?.

-¿Viene Alan?.

-Puede. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

-Simple curiosidad-, se echó hacia atrás en la silla y observó a través de la ventana.

Roni la observó, con su taza en la mano, e inconscientemente se peinó con la mano, colocándose bien el cabello. -¿Sabes?, vuelves a ser Stranger Swan, siento que la comunicación…- señaló a Emma y luego a ella, repetidas veces.

-Pero po…

El teléfono de Roni comenzó a sonar y ésta se marchó al cuarto quedándose la rubia confusa. _"¿Qué he hecho?"._ Rememoró la conversación y se percató de que no le había respondido a nada con sinceridad.

Cuando Roni salió del cuarto se había cambiado de ropa, se había puesto vaqueros y una camiseta y se había peinado. A pesar de que estaba guapísima, como siempre, Emma sintió que había perdido algo. Ese momento, ese hogar. La había cagado, otra vez. Su colección era larga y la lista le daba la vuelta a la manzana.

Se decidió a comportarse con naturalidad, -¿quieres que pase la escoba al salón?.-, observó la mesa cambiada de sitio de cuando había estado haciendo deporte, y algunas pelusas habían aparecido bajo ella.

-No te preocupes-, dijo Roni con la mirada perdida. Y se fue a la cocina, del frigorífico sacó una garrafa de agua y se echó un colmado vaso. Emma la observaba desde la puerta, -¿Estás bien?, ¿es por la llamada?.

-¿Qué?, no, no- volvió a beber. –No es nada.

En el fondo, dentro de esa decepción mañanera de poder conocerla algo más, sintió placer al devolverle la jugaba, si Emma no le contaba nada a ella, ¿por qué tenía que ella contárselo todo a ella?. Era un sin sentido.

La rubia la seguía mirando, verla así, como triste, le daban ganas de abrazarla, sin embargo …

-¿No te quieres duchar?.

Roni la miró, la camisa que se mostraba bajo la sudadera aun estaba algo sudada. La rubia se miró, -ah, sí, sí, bueno, pues…- señaló al pasillo. –Voy a ello.

Su rostro era desganado, pero se marchó energéticamente, huidiza.

Mientras Emma estaba en la ducha, Roni se apoyó en la pared que daba hacia el baño y con los ojos cerrados escuchaba el agua de la misma fluir, imaginándose a Emma en la ducha, bajo el agua, estaba junto a ella, y abrazadas desnudas dejaban al agua acariciarlas desde arriba.

Una lágrima brotó de cada ojo, se las secó, y se sorprendió al observarse en el espejo que estaba al otro lado del cuarto. _"Quizás, algún día"._

Cuando la rubia salió de la ducha, sintiéndose sucia, pero por dentro, se encontró a una nueva Roni. Estaba maquillada, olía a canela. –Voy a por el pan- llevaba su bolso al hombro, -¿te hace una palmera de chocolate Kinder?.-, sus ojos estaban brillantes, ocultos para su lectura. Su sonrisa roja distraía.

-Bueno, he estado haciendo ejercicio así que…

Roni asintió, apenada, solo superficialmente, -…así que tráeme dos, que necesito energía.

La morena la volvió a mirar, -eres de lo que no hay.- _"Indescifrable"._

-Así soy yo sí-. Suspiró la rubia.

La morena salió de la casa, sintiendo que no tenía que perdonarle nada, que ya le contaría sus problemas algún día, quizás necesitase tiempo, o estar preparada. Le dieron ganas de haberle dicho que fuese con ella y en el ascensor cogerle de la mano.

" _No empieces Roni, no des paso el falso"_. Meditó.

Emma se había mirado en el espejo al irse Roni, llevaba la camisa coja y un mechón fuera. _"Si es que soy un desastre, en todo, quizás … no sea digna de ella".  
_

No hubo nada a recalcar entre ellas hasta que, tres horas y media más tarde, con el bar abierto y una docena de personas tomando cervezas de media mañana se pasó Alan con una carpeta en mano, la dejó en la barra y habló con Roni, junto al almacén, Emma los observó. La morena pareció ponerse seria antes sus palabras y miró a la rubia. La chica se preguntaba qué le estaría contando Alan, ahora que parecía él saber quien era ella… Tragó saliva.

No esperó más de medio minuto de que se fuera Alan, con una sonrisa por cierto se despidió de ella en la distancia, cuando Emma se fue a hablar con su jefa.

-¿Qué te ha dicho, Alan?.

-Cosas de trabajo, solo eso.-, la morena limpiaba un vaso derramado en la barra hacía veinte minutos.

-¿Seguro?, me miraste como con odio.- la rubia miró el suelo, preocupada.

La morena la miró sorprendida, y cambió de actitud, -¿en serio pensaste eso?-, y sin predecirlo la sheriff, ella estalló en carcajadas, -oh, por dios, que mala vista tienes Emma.

La rubia resopló y sonrió aliviada. ¿Entonces no le había dicho nada?.

-Son cosas entre él y yo, nada importante.

Ahora la que tenía secretos era ella.

Alan, ese hombre tan amable y buena persona, tan misterioso a la vez que profesional, que parecía haber ido al bar solo a darle los documentos de contrato de los técnicos que instalarían el karaoke llevaba una segunda intención a cuestas, había apostado con Roni a que ésta y Emma se iban a liar, por parte de Alan, que sucedería porque Roni iba a dar el paso, por parte de Roni, que quien lo daría sería Emma. Así sin más. Disfrazado en una conversación de trabajo el susodicho chico había captado el enamoramiento de la morena en sus ojos y habían compartido, por qué no, mensajes, durante semanas, donde ésta le relataba acontecimientos que él interpretaba como juego de chicas que se aman. En el último, el sábado anterior, había salido el tema apuesta.

Entre los documentos que le había dejado Alan se encontraban dos entradas para un concierto de rock. Y una nota que ponía, "esto ayudará a que gane la apuesta" y el dibujo de una cara de demonio como firma. _"Que hijo de…"_ , había pensando Roni con una sonrisa en los labios y un cosquilleo en el vientre. ¿Emma aceptará la invitación?.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

Como dije, cortito, por mi regreso. Al menos para ir retomando la historia, a la que le queda poco por cierto. Espero que os haya ayudado a cogerle de nuevo cariño. Y gracias de nuevo por todo. ^^


	17. capítulo 17

**Abrir los ojos, ser una misma. Capítulo 17**

Tipo: **Roniswan.**

 **Nota: Lo bueno, si es breve... jajaja, qué más decir, con el trabajito y eso, me cuesta ponerme, pero amo el roniswan y no lo olvido. Espero que os guste!. Gracias por la espera y los comentarios.**

* * *

Roni se llevó la mitad de la tarde pensando en cómo darle aquella entrada al concierto de los Guns N'Roses, grupo que le encantaba, eran épicos. Le había dejado indirectas a Emma eligiendo alguna de sus temas para el bar.

-¿No te encanta esta canción?, los Guns N'Roses son geniales, escucha ese sólo de Slash en Nightrain.

Pero siempre pasaba algo, -Perdone, chica, un gintonic-, y Emma había pasado de escuchar nada al piloto automático del trabajo.

Al rato Roni volvió a poner otra canción aprovechando que el bar estaba más tranquilo y Emma se encontraba fregando algunos vasos.

-¿Te gusta?-, señaló al transistor.

-Ésta no la había oído antes, pero suena bien.

Roni titubeó y tragó saliva, con sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus vaqueros.

-Verás, … es que vienen a Hyperion Higth a dar un concierto en el Palacio de deportes y pensé que quizás…

-¡La cuenta!, por favor-, dijo una chica desde su mesa.

-Un momento-, le respondió Emma.

-Voy a…-, casi le pidió permiso para pasar a la caja.

Roni la observó aun esperanzada, pero aquella maldita chica le estaba discutiendo sobre el precio del Gintonic. La morena, ya disgustada por la frustración de sus planes apoyó sus manos en la barra y autoritaria señaló al cartel que recitaba, tras de ella, que de lunes a viernes el alcohol antes de las 0:00 llevaba un plus. La clienta asintió, sorprendida, y animó a sus dos amigas a irse a otro local.

" _Mejor, pesadas",_ pensó Roni, Emma se giró, con el billete en mano de la muchacha y pilló a Roni con un gesto extraño.

-¿Estás bien?.

-Sí, ¿por qué no?.- respondió, girándose y disponiéndose a ordenar los vasos fregados.

-¿Ha sido por la chica ésta?, déjalo, ella se lo pierde, como este sitio no va a encontrar otro igual.

Roni se giró sorprendida y observando la sonrisa de Emma su mirada la delataba, ahora sí que no se atrevía a sacar el tema por decimocuarta vez, ya había pasado el momento. Emma miró el suelo un instante y con su mano en su cintura y la otra apoyada en el mueble bar de madera le preguntó, -¿y qué es eso que me querías contar de un concierto?.

Roni alzó la mirada y su brillo denotaba esperanza. Cambió de actitud. Se giró hacia ella y con tono discernido le dijo, -nada, que conseguido un par de entradas para el concierto de los Guns N'Roses y te iba a preguntar si te gustaría acompañarme.

La rubia la miró casi con picardía, -¿cuándo es?.

-Este sábado por la noche.

-No sé, trabajo, y mi jefa, que es muy agria y seca-, la morena la miró estupefacta, -no creo que me de la noche de un sábado libre por un concierto.

La morena frunció el ceño tanto que la rubia no tuvo otra que estallar en carcajadas.

-Oh vamos, no será tan seca. Plántale cara, y si hace falta yo voy a hablar con ella-, le siguió el juego.

-No te lo recomiendo, como se enfade te va a acabar lanzando botellas de ron añejo.

-¿Por qué de ron añejo?.

-No lo sé, es lo que se me ha venido a la cabeza-, le sonrió risueña.

Silencio cómodo, cómplice.

-Entonces … ¿te vendrás?-, la morena estaba impaciente.

-Sin dudarlo-, la rubia le guiñó un ojo. La sonrisa de la morena le llegó al alma a la sheriff. _"La adoro, y no sabe cuánto"._

 **Estadio de eventos de Hyperion Higth. Sábado noche.**

Para no perderse entre la muchedumbre Roni le tendió la mano a Emma, ésta no dudó en aceptarla, casi temía por su vida, entre tanta gente vestida de negro que bebía antes del concierto. La rubia le apretó la mano tanto como pudo hasta que la morena frenó en seco, -aquí mismo, ¿te parece bien?-, le preguntó al oído. No quedaba otra, si querían comunicarse. Ésta asintió.

Roni iba vestida para la ocasión, es decir, como Roni, con su camiseta sin mangas negra donde recitaba el nombre del grupo y una mano con cuernos y sus vaqueros azules con una rosa roja en el lateral, la verdad, es que estaba radiante, con los ojos más negros de lo habitual, los labios más rojos de lo habitual y una colonia olor a Adidas.

Emma casi se sentía fuera de esa nube de rockeros, con su camisa blanca, algo arrugada, sus vaqueros claros y su trenza a un lado.

El grupo apareció en el escenario y la marea humana comenzó a saltar. Y así una canción, dos, tres, muchas le iban sonando, hasta alguna se sabía. De reojo observaba a Roni que disfrutaba como una niña.

La rubia no se esperó que después de tanta marcha por la caña que dio Welcome to the jungle, empezaría una balada.

La morena tarareaba la canción, casi imperceptible y agarrándola de la mano alzó sus brazos para agitarlos al son de la melodía con sus dedos entrelazados, en conjunción con las cientos de miles de personas que las rodeaban. This I love, triste, melódica, preciosa, calmaba a la jauría y hacía despertar corazones.

La balada se le hizo corta y deseó otra más, sin embargo la caña estaba asegurada y aunque ver a su amiga dar saltos, medio despeinada, semi sudorosa, le era una visión inolvidable, altamente excitante, sentirla de la mano con una melodía envolviéndolas le había hecho ver estrellas.

Pues bien, para su sorpresa, la siguiente fue de nuevo una lenta. Don´t cry, la pareja que tenían enfrente, y que a veces le tapaban la visión del escenario se estaba besando apasionadamente mientras éste trataba de no derramar su litrona. La pareja de su derecha, el chico, notablemente mas alto que la chica estaba abrazándola con ternura, ambos canturreaban y ella sonreía feliz a pesar de los gritos que daba su pareja que bien podían romper cristales.

No había pasado desapercibido para ninguna de ellas que el público estaba cambiando, el ambiente era mágico. Sin embargo, no se atrevían a dar el paso.

Fue el móvil de Roni, el cual utilizaba como mechero para iluminar, el que mostró un mensaje de Alan. -¿qué, he ganado por fin?.

Emma pudo leerlo de refilón.

-¿Ganar el qué?.- le susurró al oído, a la morena se le erizo el vello.

-Nada, tonterías de este hombre.

La rubia sospechó.

-Dime que no ha sido Alan el que te ha conseguido las entradas.

Silencio entre ellas, la balada seguía, algo más marchosa a ratos.

-Puede que sí…-, seria, con los ojos de Roni parecían tan oscuros como su cabello.

La rubia inclinó la cabeza.

-¿Qué tiene que pasar para que él gane?.

-Ahora no-, le puso un dedo en los labios para sellarlos. –Por favor-, le suplicó.

La sheriff volvió a mirar al grupo, y la miro a ella, asintió.

-De acuerdo. Lo olvidaré, … por esta noche, solo si me dejas …

Ya le daba igual todo, será el ambiente, la música, las personas, la letra de la canción,… le daba igual, y dio un paso hacia delante, metafóricamente hablando; la rodeó con sus brazos desde detrás por encima de la cintura. Sus antebrazos notaban el respirar en el estómago de Roni. Estaba aterraba, lo sabia, la morena lo notó en sus minúsculos temblores, e incrédula, feliz, extasiada, se echo hacia detrás para apoyarse en ella y sentir su respiración en su espalda. Ambas comenzaron a balancearse al son de todos los asistentes, y los brazos de la rubia, que antes la cubrían con extrema delicadeza ahora la apretaban contra sí. Roni dejo caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de ella y su mano le apretó el brazo. La rubia la observaba desde su posición, sus ojos, pensativos que miraban el escenario, sus labios rojos que tarareaban, su escote, que desde ahí se veía mejor, su pecho se alzaba y bajaba al son de su mudo tarareo. El calor que le llegaba a su cuerpo, era ella, y ahí estaba, entre sus brazos, dejándose cobijar. Esa era la confianza que necesitaba. A poco de acabar la canción le dio un beso en la cabeza, y la sintió sonreír.

El cantante comenzó a silvar, -¡oh, ésta me encanta!-, Emma la desabrazó y se giró en torno a ella, sin mediar palabra se puso en cuclillas detrás de ella, -vamos sube-, le dijo sonriendo mientras trataba de hacer hueco con su cabeza entre sus piernas y sujetándolas se enderezó haciendo a Roni sujetarse para no caerse, sentada sobre sus hombros.

-¡Swan!-, le dijo riéndose.

Ella le hizo un gesto para que se callara y mirase al escenario.

Sinceramente, las vistas ahí arriba era geniales, a pesar de que alguno le decía que no veía, éste se acababa subiendo a hombros de otro.

Roni le acariciaba la cabeza desde las alturas y Emma le sujetaba las piernas, compaginando alguna caricia en ellas entre tanto.

La canción acabó y Emma se puso de rodillas, Roni tocó suelo y se quedó en cuclillas, ambas cobijadas por muchas piernas oscuras que se balanceaban al unísono, parecía que estuviesen en una jungla. La morena se alzó sobre ella para abrazarla. Aquella pequeña cueva imaginaria estaba siendo como un mundo aparte de todo, y Guns N`Roses la banda sonora. El abrazo se extendió, sobre aquel césped pisado Roni deseaba besarla, con todas sus fuerzas. Se separó de Emma lentamente, ¿y si ése era el momento?.

La rubia se humedeció los labios, el momento estaba siendo mágico, hasta que… un tema inédito cañero hizo acto de presencia y la muchedumbre comenzó a saltar y moverse como loca, las chicas tuvieron que levantarse del suelo pronto o serían pisoteadas.

De pie, ambas estabas acaloradas por lo sucedido, por todo.

-¿Estás bien?.

Le preguntó Emma.

La morena parecía insegura, -sí, es solo que… casi morimos aplastadas-, aun esquivaba a los de alrededor.

-No seas dramática…

Le respondió la rubia haciéndose la dura. La morena alzó una ceja, y en respuesta, con una sonrisa le dio un empujón que la hizo chocarse con una chica de color. –Eh, ¡tú!.

La morena se giró para reírse a carcajadas.

-Yo te mato…-, le dijo Emma.

Y cuando se dieron cuenta, el concierto había acabado y estaban rumbo al coche, cansadas, llenas de sentimientos, con ganas de hacerse de todo y miedos a hacerse de todo.

La despedida en el pasillo de casa fue light, necesitaban dormir, no por separado, pero tampoco juntas. Esa noche tocaba recapitular, pensar, conocerse, y descansar, mucho.

 **Continuará!**


	18. capítulo 18

**Abrir los ojos, ser una misma. Capítulo 18**

Tipo: **Roniswan.**

* * *

 **Domingo. La mañana siguiente al concierto.**

Serían los altavoces, los gritos y la fiesta de la noche anterior, que Roni se despertó afónica y con cara de haberse bebido dos docenas de cubatas. Emma la observó aparecer en el salón, le había costado dormir, mucho, había cerrado los ojos y su mente le recordaba todo lo acontecido la noche antes, y verla aparecer en persona, con sus cabellos negros desordenados, la camiseta del pijama arrugada y arrastrando las zapatillas, la impulsaron a levantarse. Necesitaba tenerla cerca.

-Buenos días-, le susurró y le besó la mejilla fugazmente, lo que le hizo a Roni desaparecer todos sus males, bueno, menos la voz.

-Ho, Hola… - tuvo que susurrar.

Aun con el cosquilleo en el estómago y el olor a sábanas limpias de sus cabellos, le había sorprendido aquel beso, pero lo había agradecido.

-¿Estás afónica?-, le dijo la rubia sonriendo pícaramente.

-Ya veo.

-Oye-, le dijo Roni con los labios a modo de advertencia ante su tonito de guasa, luego sonrió y la señaló.

-¿Yo?, estoy perfectamente-, le señaló con la cabeza la mesa del salón, donde había restos de su desayuno de buffet libre de hotel.

-Ya veo-, volvió a leer Emma en sus labios.

-¿En serio no puedes hablar?.

Con sus dedos pulgar e índice escenificaron una distancia de un centímetro.

-Entiendo- la rubia asintió. La morena asintió mientras se dirigía a la cocina. La rubia observaba como se ponía una cafetera pero extrañamente ponía el café donde el agua y viceversa.

-Así no-, le susurró casi hacia sí misma, quería ver si se había dado cuenta, pero no. La cafetera ya estaba encendida.

-¡Espera!.- Emma corrió a apagarla.

La morena la miró sorprendida, su amiga abrió la cafetera para mostrarle el por qué de su actuación.

Su jefa abrió la boca sorprendida, luego se quedó pensativa.

-Anda, vete al sofá o a darte una ducha, que yo te hago el desayuno- le dijo apretándole con una mano su brazo.

La morena asintió y se marchó. Emma se quedó mirando la cafetera y sonrió. Le encantaba, le encantaba lo perfecta que era y lo imperfecta, toda ella, peinada y arreglada o en pijama y despeinada, que cante o que esté muda. Y eso no le pasaba con Killian…; pensó en él durante la realización del desayuno, ¿cómo estará?, ¿qué habrá sido de su vida?. A la autopregunta de si lo echaba de menos, pues la verdad es que no, bueno, a veces sí, quizás, como amigo, porque como pareja no había rendido, y en esos momentos su corazón solo tenía hueco para quien la tenía obnubilada, era el centro de su vida y no se arrepentía de ello. Quizás de algo sí, de que ella, Roni, no supiese quien era la spooky-swan, ni quien era ella misma. A veces se preguntaba, con miedo, qué pasaría si de repente "despertara"…

Roni desayunó en silencio, Emma no quería darle conversación porque ésta le había dicho que le dolía la cabeza. Sin embargo, tumbada como estaba en el sofá, giraba de vez en cuando discretamente parte de su cuerpo para verla desayunar. Encontrándose en dos ocasiones con la mirada de ella, a lo que la rubia respondía con una sonrisa cansada.

Pero no, Roni no estaba cansada sólo por el concierto, sino porque no había dormido apenas, aun tenía resonando las canciones en sus oídos y su espalda apoyada en el pecho de Emma. Había recreado una y otra vez el concierto en su mente, y en la oscuridad de su habitación se había girado y había imaginado a Emma durmiendo a su lado, había estirado su brazo en un abrazo solitario, y había derramado una lágrima furtiva. ¿Por qué no daba el dichoso paso hacia la felicidad?, ¿tan difícil era?.

Odiaba a Alan, lo odiaba y lo quería, y para colmo había una apuesta en medio, y Emma casi se había enterado…. Temió que le sentara mal, que huyera, que se distanciara y que todo se fuese al garete. No estaba segura de si podría trabajar con ella si ésta le diese calabazas.

La morena tuvo necesidad de acostarse de nuevo, un par de horas más aunque fuesen.

Cogio su movil: "¿Te importa si me voy a la cama de nuevo? (emoji cara dormida)", le escribió estando en el pasillo, desde ahí veía la cabeza de Emma, de espaldas, en el sofá del salón.

La rubia giró la cabeza viéndola al fondo del pasillo y apretó los labios en una sonrisa cómplice, le respondió con otro whatswapp. "¿Me dejas abandonada un domingo?, que cruel eres (emoji cara de enfado)."

La morena lo leyó y le respondió con un emoticono de corte de mangas y una cara de demonio. La rubia abrió la boca sorprendida y le fue a escribir alguna grosería desde el buen rollo y la amistad, pero decidió ser seria.

"Si necesitas algo escríbeme, ¿vale? (emoji beso)".

Se giró de nuevo y vio a la morena hacer una señal desde su frente como si de un soldado del ejército se tratara. Luego sonrió y se despidió con la mano.

El vacío que dejó en el pasillo le supo a la joven a escalofríos en un verano nublado. Deseaba meterse con ella en la cama aunque no tuviese sueño, solo para cogerle de la mano y observarla de cerca.

Bueno, pues ahora tenia la casa para ella, ¿qué iba hacer?.

Observó una estantería llena de libros y abajo revistas. Cotilleándolas vio una sobre música heavy, un _Muy interesante_ , una de misterio: _Enigmas_ …, se preguntó si una vez que despertara le seguirían gustando esas cosas. Adoraba a Roni, sus gustos eran muy parecidos a los suyos, su forma de ser, todo. Siguió mirando revistas y entre ellas vio un librito de pasatiempos, con sopa de letras, crucigramas, juegos de diferencias…, ya está, ése iba a ser su ocio esa mañana, sin embargo, con el libro en mano rumbo al cómodo sofá vio la cocina desordenada. Recordó cómo había dejado la mesa del salón y que faltaba papel higiénico en el baño. ¿Por qué no ayudaba a su amiga, que estaba malita, y arreglaba la casa por las dos?, siempre se habían turnado pero algo le dijo que tener un detalle así ayudaría a que ella mejorara.

Pasadas dos horas y tras caérsele de las manos una tapa de una cacerola, fue a mirar si había despertado a Roni con tremendo jaleo, abriendo su puerta lentamente, no quería que se preocupase. Pero para su sorpresa estaba dormida, espatarrada en la cama, medio bocabajo, su camiseta algo subida por un costado que quedaba al aire, fino, tenia pinta de ser suave. Uff, eso era mucho para ella, aunque queriendo solo acercase y besarle la cabeza, no quería pecar y hacer algo más.

Estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta de su habitación cuando vio vibrar el móvil de ella en su mesilla.

¡Su movil!, entonces recordó aquello que leyó en el concierto y que ella protegía con tanto ahínco, ¿de que se trataría?. Le picaba la curiosidad, a morir, aunque tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta si lo tendría protegido con contraseña o con la huella del dedo…

Fue mala, fue mala y se acercó a la mesilla de noche, con el móvil ya en la mano y totalmente desbloqueado, pues no tenía ninguna seguridad, Roni se despertó.

-¿Va todo bien?-, susurró.

-Hola bella durmiente. Sí, todo bien, estaba limpiando la cocina. Por cierto, te han llamado o algo, he visto tu móvil encenderse.

Le mostró su smartphone, nerviosa porque no se hubiese dado cuenta de que ya lo tenía en su mano. Roni se sentó en la cama bajándose el pedazo de camiseta que tenia aun levantando y miró su terminal.

-¿Alan?.-, preguntó Emma, por curiosidad y de camino, dejarle caer que tenían algo pendiente.

La morena la miro y su rostro se contrajo, se le había olvidado ese tema. Abrió una nota en su móvil y escribió –Te lo explicare todo cuando pueda hablar.

Emma lo leyó y asintió.

-¿Te traigo un ibuprofeno?, ¿miel?, ¿aspirina?, me muero porque puedas hablar.

Alzó una ceja pícara y sonrió mostrando todos los dientes, muy muy contenta.

La morena inclinó la cabeza mostrando un _¿en serio?_ , pero luego asintió preocupada.

No fue hasta la noche cuando Roni pudo decir algunas palabras. La tarde había sido variada, película de acción, merienda light, lectura cada una por su cuenta, Emma puso un lavado, Roni se duchó con agua tan caliente que aquello parecía Londres, a lo que Emma había bromeado con la visita de Jack, el destripador, y había escuchado la risa de Roni.

Tras la cena, la morena estaba ya casi recuperada.

-A ver, repite Supercalifragilisticoespialidoso.

Ésta frunció el ceño pero repitió la palabreja. -¿ves?, ya puedes hablar bien.

-Swan..

-Desembucha, cuéntamelo todo, Alan, tu móvil. YA.

La rubia estaba ansiosa, pero la morena estaba todo lo contrario.

-No es el momento.

Swan se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó atrás en la silla. Restos de la cena decoraban la mesa. Platos vacíos de ensalada de pasta, una botella de agua semi llena y una lata de cerveza arrugada. Una caja de pastillas para la garganta tumbada de costado.

La morena se rascó la sien pensativa.

-Pues…

La rubia la miraba expectante. -¿Te hace un mouse de chocolate de postre?.

-¡Roooni!.

La morena alzó las manos horizontalmente, -yo quiero uno.

Swan miró hacia un costado sonriendo ante lo complicado que estaba saliendo todo. Su cabello recogido en un moño destartalado y su camisa de cuadros de pijama le daban un aspecto de escultora newyorkina. La morena se había levantado para ir al frigorífico, a mitad del día y tras la ducha se había puesto unos vaqueros cortos cómodos y una camiseta sin mangas del grupo AC/DC, color negro, con la que se le veía parte del ombligo.

En la cocina Roni respiró y se bebió un vaso de agua.

-Pero si es una tontería-, dijo volviendo al salón con dos yogures y dos cucharas. La rubia no le quitaba la vista de encima.

-Pues si lo es, con más razón para que no te importe contarlo.

La morena la acribilló con la mirada. Se había recogido el cabello en una cola y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas. No hacía tanta calor…

-Se trata de una apuesta.

La rubia, que tenía una pierna cruzada horizontalmente sobre otra, las colocó juntas, recogidas bajo su trasero y se inclinó con total interés.

-¿Una apuesta?.

-Sí…, nuestro querido amigo Alan, que tiene cada idea…

Silencio.

-¡Vamos Roni, sigue!.- la apresuró, -me tienes intrigada, jolin.

La morena cogió aire.

-Verás… Alan está convencido de que tú y yo…- Roni se puso a comer su yogurt.

-¿Tú y yo….-, insistió Emma.

-Vamos, que nosotras dos…- otra cucharada de mouse a su boca.

La rubia agitó sus manos en signo de proseguir.

-Que vamos a acabar juntas.-, recogió con la cuchara el mouse que quedaba en el yogurt. A Roni le costó más decir eso que aprenderse la primera vez el Supercalifragil…

La rubia parpadeó repetidamente con la boca abierta. Lo hizo y se reclinó hacia atrás en la silla.

-Entiendo…- se cruzó de brazos, -¿pero la apuesta sobre qué va exactamente?.- estaba excitada, acalorada, curiosa, temerosa.

-Pues él piensa que seré yo la que de el paso y entonces él ganaría la apuesta.

-¿Y tú la ganarías sí…

-Si lo das tú.

-Aham.- la sheriff luchaba por ocultar su risa y su cosquilleo en el estómago que bien podía ser un espectáculo de fuegos ratifícales una noche de año nuevo.

-¡Bueno, antes que nada!. ¿qué le pasa quién la pierde?. – miró pícara a la morena, cuyas mejillas podrían ser las de la pequeña Heidi.

-Quien pierda va a trabajar un día entero al Roni`s … en ropa interior.

-Baaah, pero eso para Alan no sería tanto.

-Sí, si que lo sería.- asintió repetidas veces. -Tú no has visto su repertorio de ropa interior.

-¿Roni?-, se puso en pie estupefacta.

-No es lo que piensas.- alzó una mano, -Digamos que Alan es más estrafalario de lo que aparenta, y el que gane la apuesta decide con que ropa interior va el otro.

La rubia paseó con desdén por el salón.

-¿Y si no ganáis ni Alan ni tú porque alomejor no quiero nada contigo?-, alzó una ceja seria con su mano derecha en la cintura a modo de reprimenda.

Roni la miró a los ojos, chispas de una tristeza que trataba de ocultar afloraron -Imagino, pero… - se la veía comedida., -bueno, todo es un juego, son cosas de Alan, no tiene por qué….

–Ganará Alan-, la interrumpió Emma desabrochándose lentamente un botón de su camisa para que se le viese el escote. Roni la miró confundida. Emma sonrió.

-Serás hija de …, buena gente- la morena le sonrió. Mientras en su interior todo se tranquilizó, a su vez se volvió una noria. ¡Había posibilidades!, y muchas, demasiadas… Supo que ese escote sin sujetador envuelto en un pijama de cuadros se le iba a quedar grabado de por vida y que si seguía en pie la apuesta tenía todas las de perder porque a la próxima ella sería la que le desabrochase todos los botones.

 **Continuará**

 **;)**

 **Gracias por esperar y seguir queriendo leer mi fic. Sorry por la super tardanza. El próximo vendrá mucho antes. Lo prometo. ;)**


	19. capítulo 19

**Abrir los ojos, ser una misma. Capítulo 19**

Tipo: **Roniswan**

 **Nota: Actualizo prontito, por eso es cortito. ;)**

* * *

 **Roni´s  
lunes por la mañana.**

A Emma le estaba resultado divertido ese día de trabajo, contenta porque sabía de algún modo que a Roni le gustaba, ésta no había dicho que no, y la mirada que cedió a su escote la había delatado; ahora todo había pasado de tensión sexual no resuelta a un juego de indirectas y picaresca.

A mitad de mañana Roni puso un podcast de Henny en la radio del bar, sin saber de qué iba a tratarse esta vez, o más bien, esperando, como otras veces, un refrito de música variada y no un recital sobre el amor, maldita sea.

Mientras se escuchaba el podcast, la morena se distrajo limpiando la repisa trasera de la zona de la barra, Emma la miraba furtivamente mientras recogía varios vasos de una mesa, el grueso de los clientes se había ido, tan solo quedaba un par de mujeres cincuentonas en una esquina, que conversaban animosamente, que ya habían pagado y que prácticamente estaban levantándose.

Roni pilló a Emma mirándola y ella sonrió, cuando acabó de recoger los vasos se metió tras la barra para dejarlos en el fregadero y pasó junto a Roni, rozando su cadera con ella al son de la despedida de Henry del podcast en el altavoz. Roni la miró, estaba de espaldas, su sonrisa fue pícara. Las clientas ya se habían ido, así que ahora estaban solas. Cosquillas en el estómago, tranquilidad. La morena iba a seguirle el juego cuando entró Alan y vio el percal.

Sonrió ampliamente y con un tono de voz excesivamente dulce dijo- ¡Hombre, buenos días!.- estiró ambos brazos en horizontal paternalmente.

Ambas se miraron un instante y se aproximaron a él. –Hola Alan.

–Qué, ¿os gustó el concierto?.

Preguntó mirándolas, levantando las cejas. La rubia, que estaba un par de pasos tras Roni, agachó la cabeza cohibida. –No imaginas cuanto-, le respondió Roni sugerente, con sus manos en su cintura.

Alan miró a Emma y Roni le siguió la mirada, luego volvió a dirigirla a él, -ahora en serio, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-, le dijo más amable a su amigo.

-Solo venía a decirte que han abierto una nueva tienda de Intimissimi junto al Centro de ocio, por si, ya sabes…

-¡Alan!- le tiró a la cara el trapo húmedo que llevaba en las manos. Éste se comenzó a reír secándose la cara, Emma se tapó la boca para no acompañarle y avergonzar a su amiga. –Solo era por si necesitas renovar tu cajón de…- siguió metiendo el dedo en la yaga.

Roni agarró la manguerita del dispensador de bebida y lo fumigó con agua fría.

-Ouch, ouch, vale, para, para jefa- se tapó con sus antebrazos, -ya lo que te hace falta es tirarme una bola de fuego.

Emma pasó de carcajadas ocultas a tez seria. Sus ojos asustados miraron a Alan y frunció el ceño. Roni se percató de ese cruce de miradas silenciosas y también se puso seria.

-¿Qué pasa?. Ni que yo pudiera hacer fuego con las manos-, negó con la cabeza sonriendo y dirigiéndose al almacén a por una fregona.

Alan y Emma se quedaron solos un instante.

-Te preguntarás a que ha venido eso, pues bien, creo que ya va siendo hora de que Roni sepa quién es, ¿no crees, salvadora?.-, le susurró. Su voz era seria, casi parecía que con otra tonalidad.

-¿Quién eres de verdad?

-Quien quiere ver felicidad a su alrededor, amor, y no mentiras ni engaños, quien quiere hacer despertar hasta el ultimo dormido de esta ciudad y volver a su casa.

Roni volvió con la fregona.

-¿Quieres beber algo?.

-No, gracias. Aparte de meterme contigo venía a traerte los documentos de instalación del karaoke y el nuevo aire acondicionado.

Roni lo observó seria, pero con la seriedad de alguien que habla de trabajo. Leyéndolos le preguntó cuando vendrían a instalar el karaoke.

-Mañana por la mañana, a primera hora.

Asintió, -de acuerdo. Gracias.- le miró apaciguada. Aunque su mirada se desvió a Emma, que aun estaba seria.

Cuando se marchó Alan, despidiéndose de Emma al oído, Roni no pudo con su intriga.

-¿Qué os tramáis Alan y tú?.- dijo guardando los documentos en una carpeta.

-Eh, no, nada.- la rubia era especialista en detectar mentiras pero no en contarlas y su mirada era transparente. _"Búscate una excusa, y hazlo ya"_ , pensó.

La morena frunció el ceño.

-Digamos que él tampoco quiere perder la apuesta-, se premió por su idea.

Roni no sabía el por qué, pero no terminaba de creérselo aunque no era de extrañar que Alan manipulara a Emma para hacer que ésta perdiera, y no tener que ir en ropa interior al trabajo. Ese fin de semana le tocaba doble turno, no le quitaría el ojo de encima.

-Entiendo.

Salvada por los clientes. Entraron de repente como seis, en grupos de dos. Hora de trabajar.

La mañana pasó y Gloria, la señora que se encargaba del medio día llegó, así que ambas se fueron a comer a casa. Habían olvidado el tema apuesta, una por su desconfianza y la otra por lo que le había dicho Alan. No sabía quien era pero tenía razón, ¿cómo podía estar tan tranquila y que Roni no supiese que tiene una nieta y que Henry es su hijo?. Lucy lo sabía.

Almorzaron con el sonido del televisor de fondo, las noticias de deportes recitaban sin mucho asombro sus temas deportivos rudimentarios.

-¿Qué te pasa?-, le preguntó Emma, dándole un bocado a su pollo a la plancha.

-No, nada.- Roni contestó sin ánimo.

La rubia la miró intensamente, supo que, obvio, no era así. Y dedujo que pudo ser por Alan.

-No sé, tengo la sensación de me ocultas algo…- dijo Roni, que desvió su mirada hacia la ventana, -…algo importante. Y no es algo de ahora, es de hace tiempo.- se irguió en la silla y sus brazos estirados facilitaban a sus dedos jugar, nerviosos, con un tenedor.

Emma no supo que decir, ¿ése iba a ser el momento?.

-Mira Roni, se trata de algo que quizás no vayas a entender a la primera, o quizás ni creer. Creo que no es el momento.

La morena la miró seria con una ceja levantada y ahora sus brazos cruzados.

-¿Por qué piensas que yo voy a creérmelo?.

-¿Tú crees en la brujería?.

La morena descruzó sus brazos y apoyó un codo en la mesa, su mano derecha sujetaba su barbilla.

-¿Te refieres a cartas del tarot, amuletos y eso?.

La rubia, mordiéndose una uña negó con la cabeza levemente. –No exactamente-, cogió aire. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no?.

-Mira Roni,…- a ver cómo le decía eso. –Roni no es tu verdadero nombre.

La morena sonrió, pensando que bromeaba. -¿Ah, no?.-, su gesto era confiado, -¿y cómo me llamo de verdad entonces?, ¿Caitlin, Jennifer, Margarita?.- hizo el adem de levantarse.

-Regina.

La morena volvió a su posición, sorprendida.

-¿Regina?, ¿Cómo la Regina que…

-La Regina de la que te hablaba entonces eras tú, solo que no te acuerdas.

Roni frunció el ceño.

-Ojala pudiera hacerte recordar pero no sé cómo-, se dijo más hacia sí misma, inquieta.

-¿Qué clase de broma es ésta?, eso es lo que hablabas con Alan, ¿no?.

Se levantó y empezó a recoger la mesa. La sheriff la miraba analizando su actitud. Sin embargo no quiso seguir y convencerla, eso era casi mejor, si pensaba que todo era una broma no tendría que cargar con el no habérselo dicho y Alan la dejaría en paz un tiempo.

Roni no terminaba de entender nada, hay bromas más elaboradas, todo estaba siendo extrañísimo, notaba a Emma distinta pero ¿cómo iba a creer en eso?. ¿Y quién se suponía que era Regina?.

Volviendo al trabajo sin sacar de nuevo el tema, la tarde fue animada, pues se celebraba el cumpleaños de un chaval universitario y jarras de cerveza viajaron continuamente hasta aquella mesa doble.

-¿Y a qué venía eso de la brujería?-, le preguntó Roni desde la parte externa de la barra a Emma, cuando ésta se giró a alcanzar una botella que ésta misma le había pedido. La pregunta hace que casi se le caiga la botella.

-Olvídalo, son tonterías.

No le dio tiempo a decir nada porque una chica joven, parecía una niña se acercó preguntando si recogían ahí currículums y cuando Roni le fue a responder Henry entró en el local y ésta se le quedó mirando.

-Eh, ¿se puede, entonces?.

La morena volvió a mirar a la jovencita.

-Sí, lo siento. Claro, dámelo-, le respondió sonriente pero sin casi quitarle la mirada a Henry.

-Las pizzas de Bella notte están muy buenas-, dijo Henry como saludo, -¿te hace una esta noche?-, en el fondo quería comentarle sus pormenores con Jacinda, pero al enterarse Lucy de sus intenciones, ésta se había acoplado al plan, -así que tendremos a una enana con nosotros.

La morena sonrió, -Lucy es genial, adoro a esa niña, cuenta conmigo-, y a Emma se le partió el corazón al escucharla.

" _¿Pero cómo se supone que iba yo a hacerle creer que el chico con el que habla, que bien podía ser su novio, era su hijo? ¿Y que esa niña adorable era su nieta?"_ , la rubia se ponía impedimentos a la hora de contarle la verdad a Roni. _"¿Y Henry, cómo se lo tomaría?"._

-¿Vienes con nosotros, Emma?.- le preguntó Henry.

-No creo, estoy cansada.

-Y yo, y mañana vienen a poner el karaoke temprano, pero cenar hay que cenar, ¿no crees?-, la miró misteriosa, casi con ¿lujuria?, _"Tonterías, Emma"_ , pensó la rubia.

 **Continuará…!**


	20. capítulo 20

**Abrir los ojos, ser una misma. Capítulo 20**

Tipo: **Roniswan**

 **Nota: Subo nuevo capítulo! que me voy de vacaciones en unos días, actualizaré a la vuelta.**

* * *

 **Bella notte**

Habían decidido pedir tres pizzas medianas diferentes y así todos probarían un poco de todas.

La cena transcurría con conversaciones intrascendentes hasta que …

-Ésta pizza está asquerosa, dejádmela a mí, que yo acabo con ella-, bromeó Roni degustando una porción de la de barbacoa.

-Sí, claro abue… Roni-, Lucy tragó saliva, miró a Emma, que la tenía enfrente de aquella mesa cuadrada blanca, casi se le escapa llamarla "abuela". Parece que ni Henry ni Roni lo habían notado, la niña suspiró. Emma la miró seria y cambió de tema por si acaso.

-¿Vienes mucho aquí, Henry?.

-Mínimo una vez por semana-, se rió, -pero si miras la carta no solo tienen pizzas, la lasaña que hay aquí merece la pena comerla dos veces para valorarla.

Sonrió.

La cena estaba terminando algo sosa, no por la comida, pero sí por los diálogos, pues con Lucy no podían hablar de temas de adultos, de Jacinda, de apuestas o de alcohol. Y para casi todos esos temas eran de prioridad para ellos en ese momento. Bueno, menos el alcohol, que más que hablar de él casi apetecía tomarlo.

Se despidieron en la puerta del restaurante italiano, Henry iba a llevar a Lucy a casa de Jacinda; mientras Roni hablaba con Henry para despedirse, Emma se puso en cuclillas frente a la niña, cuando la rubia la abrazo, la pequeña le dijo al oído que lo sentía, referente a casi abrir la caja de Pandora de una Roni que no hubiese parado hasta que le hubiesen contado por qué la habían llamado abuela, -No te preocupes, yo traté de explicárselo-, le susurró la rubia con la cara alegre para disimular, -decirle que era Regina; y una pequeñita parte de la historia, tan pequeña como tú- le acarició la cabeza energéticamente, -y no me creyó…, dame tiempo.- le sonrió. La niña asintió complacida.

 **Al día siguiente por la mañana**

Puntual, el instalador del karaoke se había presentado con su caja de herramientas y el aparato en una carretilla. Parecía un chaval amable, simpático, rubio oscuro, ojos claros. Muy interesado en el local. A veces hablaba para las dos pero miraba sólo a Roni, Emma se sentía un poco invisible.

El chico estaba acabando su trabajo cuando Roni le ofreció rellenarle el vaso de agua, y éste le dijo, algo prepotente, que si podría ser de cerveza. Roni rió, cuando se giró para rellenárselo éste le miró el trasero lascivamente, y eso a Emma le sentó fatal. Sentía como que le estaban intentando quitar a su chica. Pero.. ¿su chica?. Sintió un cosquilleo fruto de sus propios celos y a la vez, de sus miedos. No la tenía pero no querría perderla.

Por suerte Roni no le siguió el juego y le despidió rápidamente, -tenemos mucho que hacer, gracias.

El chico puso el rostro serio y se marchó con andares a lo Jonh Travolta en Grease.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese tio?-, dijo Emma, dejando salir su furia interior. Roni se rió.

-Déjalo pasar, estúpidos así he visto muchos, que van de buenas, con sus caras de inocente y de te ayudo en lo que necesites pero luego piden a cambio lo que piden.- dijo la morena colocando unas botellas.

-Pero no me gusta que te traten así.

-¿Tratarme cómo?-, la morena dejó de colocar la mercancía y apoyó una mano en la barra mostrando interés.

-No sé, como si fueses un objeto. ¿No has visto cómo te ha mirado?.

La morena negó con la cabeza. –La verdad es que no.

–Es igual Roni, sigue con tu trabajo.

La rubia se giró frustrada. Le hubiese contestado y le hubiese dicho la verdad del por qué, pero no era el momento.

Aun faltaba media hora para que abriese el bar, la rubia se fue al almacén a hacer un breve inventario dejando a Roni mirando el karaoke.

Minutos más tarde y tras escuchar jaleo de cables Emma atisbó a escuchar, en la lejanía, a través de la puerta semicerrada del almacén, que fuera sonaban las primeras notas de _Man! I Feel Like A Woman_ de Shania Twain, y una voz comenzaba a cantar en volumen bajo. La rubia alzó las cejas, _"¿en serio?"._

Cuando salió del almacén sin hacer ruido, visualizó a Roni, estaba iluminada en colores en el escenario y con el micro en la mano cantaba aquella canción prestando atención a los altavoces. _"That girls need a break tonight. We're going to take the chance to get out of the town"._

La observó, con los brazos en jarra y Roni la miró. Y al contrario de lo que esperaba, le dijo con el dedo que se subiera al escenario con ella. –Oh, vamos, estoy probando el karaoke.- le guiñó un ojo. –Únete-, le sonrió.

La rubia ladeó la cabeza mirando al suelo pensativa. ¿Pero quién se iba a poder resistir a esa sonrisa?.

Cantaron juntas el final de la canción bailando, Emma había pasado tras ella y ésta había movido las caderas. Un ambiente de complicidad se notaba en el ambiente de un escenario de un local vacío.

Unos nudillos rompieron el encanto. Roni miró su reloj, y debían de ir abriendo ya.

-Has estado bien-, le dijo, bajando de la pequeña tarima y haciendo la señal de _Ok_ con el dedo. La rubia asintió, -voy a ir abriendo la persiana de la entrada.

Quien llamaba por la puerta de empleados era Alan.

-¿Os han instalado el Karaoke?.

Roni sonrió, -hace…-, se miró el reloj de muñeca, -cuarenta minutos.

-Perfecto, venía a verlo.-, miró a Emma que estaba cerca de la puerta de entrada terminando de abrir las cristaleras.

-¿Qué, cómo va esa apuesta?, ¿voy a ganar ya, o hay que esperar un poco?.

-¡Alan!-, le golpeó en el hombro.

El chico se mostró más relajado, siendo ya el de siempre. –Vamos, no te resistas.

-Que sabrás tú.

La rubia se estaba dando cuenta de que ambos estaban conversando y éste lo supo. Cuando se despidió de Roni, tras firmarle unos papeles de trabajo se dirigió a la rubia.

-¿Qué tal te va?-, le dijo el chico.

-Alan, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?.

-Por supuesto-, se enderezó, con cara de inocente.

-¿Quién eres de verdad?. Eres cambiante, escondes cosas y… sabes,-enfatizó en aquella palabra, -….cosas.

-¿Qué quién soy?-, se sentó en una silla colindante a donde la rubia estaba limpiando la mesa y colocó las piernas en alto sobre otra silla. La rubia miró a Roni que estaba atendiendo a los abuelos de siempre.

-Sí, que quién eres-, apoyó sus manos en la mesa, desafiante. Alan se rió.

-Soy…, digamos que soy quien quiere ver felicidad a su alrededor, el amor, y no mentiras ni engaños, quien quiere hacer despertar hasta el ultimo dormido de esta ciudad y volver a su casa-, señaló al cielo.

Emma se quedó con la mirada perdida en el techo.

-¿Eres algo así como un…

-Un ángel del destino.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí, por Regina, por mí?, ¿qué somos nosotras en ese destino del que hablas?.

-El futuro. La fuerza del mal regenerado y de un bien que no siempre fue tan bueno. Conseguiréis grandes cosas, creareis vida. Y…

Se levantó. –Y no voy a hablar más.- Se fue a marchar, y aun de espaldas dijo, -No quiero forzar lo vuestro, solo quiero que seáis felices, y Roni se lo merece, no solo tú. Recuerda la cascada y lo que te enseñó alguien allí…, recuerda por qué viniste a Hyperion Higth.

La morena le hizo señas a la rubia para que se acercara. El chico desapareció por la puerta de entrada casi sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué te pasa?, te has quedado como congelada, ¿estás bien?.- Se preocupó Roni.

A la rubia se le iba la mente fuera de la tierra, rumbo a esa extraña charla con Alan, una y otra vez.

-No, no pasa nada. Me… "conseguiréis grandes cosas". -¿Seguro?.

-Sí-, le sonrió, ignorando el saludo cortés de uno de los ancianos.

-¿Qué le pasa a tu amiga?, antes era más simpática.

-Ha pasado una mala noche-, la justificó, mirando como colocaba bien unas sillas. Frunció el ceño.

El día no tuvo nada relevante, a simple vista, dentro de las cabezas de Roni y Emma había una fiesta de preguntas sin respuestas.

Cenaron fajitas picantes viendo un programa de Policías en acción, Roni estaba sudorosa, siempre le pasaba cuando se pasaba con el picante. Emma se rió.

-Necesito una ducha.

-A mí no me sienta mal el picante, que floja eres.

-Tú, que tendrás las papilas gustativas muertas.- le dijo bebiendo agua.

-Tienes que beber leche para que se te pase de verdad.

-¿Vale helado?.

Supongo que sí. Emma la siguió con la mirada al congelador.

Roni se atiborró de helado y acabó manchándose el pijama de chocolate

-Dios, soy un jodido bebé.- se miró el pijama de pantalón corto y camisa ancha, Emma se rió y le lanzó una servilleta.

-¿Sabes?, estoy cansada y echa un adefesio, me voy a duchar y me acuesto, ¿de acuerdo?.

-De acuerdo-, le dijo con los brazos cruzados aguantándose la risa. Aunque se preguntaba por qué parecía que le estaba pidiendo permiso.

Quince minutos más tarde Roni salió de la ducha, llevaba ahora un picardías negro y lila, y Emma bromeó desde el salón, -¿esperas a alguien?, ¿al chico del karaoke quizas?.

Roni la miró desde el pasillo medio adormilada. -No….- entró a su cuarto, con mirada misteriosa y la mano fue la última en desaparecer despidiéndose. La rubia frunció el ceño. "No, no es una indirecta, hace calor y esta cansada". Resopló y abrió las piernas, ese picardías que tenía el lateral semitransparente… "Madre mía Roni". Su mano cayo sobre uno de sus muslos, y sintió la necesidad de tocarse pensando en ella, en el sofá, donde antes se había sentado y había sudado comiendo…

Al palpase por encima del pantalón del pijama se notó ya mojada. "Mierda, aguanta". Se iba a marchar a la cama como si nada pero antes de entrar no pudo evitar abrir la puerta de Roni, sin embargo no se asomó del todo, la volvió a cerrar, no estaba bien eso, no estaba bien ella.

Sin embargo decidió que la alcachofa de la ducha le daría las buenas noches definitiva. ¿Cómo podía ella hacer que le entrasen ganas de empujarla contra una pared y lamerle hasta el alma y a su vez abrazarla hasta que duerma?. Eso no le pasaba con el pirata…

 **Continuará.**

* * *

El siguiente promete! Y está adelantado, después del viaje, tardaré menos en actualizar. ;)


	21. capítulo 21

**Abrir los ojos, ser una misma. Capítulo 21**

Tipo: **Roniswan**

* * *

 **Roni`s**

Rápida como las gotas de una lluvia torrencial pasó la semana, dando bienvenida al sábado. No se había vuelto a usar el karaoke en el Roni's, ni había habido altercados gordos ni visitas inesperadas, no había sucedido nada más allá que el soportar un par de cumpleaños, el precio del gintonic, excesivo para una mujer, y una despedida de solteros borrachos, donde Roni tuvo que darles un toque de atención.

Alan limpiaba los vasos al fondo de la barra, Roni cerró la caja registradora tras hacer recuento del efectivo que tenían en billetes y monedas y el posible cambio que necesitarían, y Emma colocó una docena de botellas en la estantería más baja junto a la entrada a la barra del bar.

-¿Te vienes estas noche a las hogueras del lago?-, le preguntó Roni a la chica rubia, Alan la miró de reojo terminando de secar los vasos.

-¿Cómo?, ¿y el bar?.-, la rubia miró a su entorno.

-¿Por qué crees que nuestro querido Alan tiene turno doble hoy?-, éste sonrió, sin ser visto. -Por estadística éste es el fin de semana menos cotizado en bares de ciudad y más en supermercados 24 horas. La mayoría de la gente va a la cara sureste de las hogueras del lago George, porque hay fiesta en chiringuitos, con hamacas, y hasta puestos de helados, pero a mí personalmente me gusta ir a la cara noroeste, donde se ven mejor las estrellas y se está más tranquilo.

-Cariño, ¿qué hace esto aquí?-, Alan las interrumpió sacando unas esposas que estaban en un cajón bajo la caja registradora, tras unas botellas, junto a éste había un bate de béisbol.

-Son de una fiesta de Halloween-, se justificó Roni. Emma la miró desconfiada con un mix de pensamientos donde mezclaba el tema hogueras y esas esposas.

–Que es verdad-, susurró la morena para auto convencerse y salió de la barra. -¿Te hace en plan entonces, Stranger Swan?.

La chica sonrió, hacía tiempo que no la llamaba así. Roni la vio.

-Perfecto-, confirmó la morena ante su respuesta y continuó su trabajo.

El día pasó lento, para Emma, que se moría por que fuese de noche ya, y para Roni, que pensaba si aguantaría la noche sin perder la apuesta.

 **Orilla noroeste del lago George**

Habían llegado hace escasos minutos, asentadas, brindaron con un par de cervezas de botellín, la de Roni era de frambuesa y olía desde fuera del envase de cristal. Habían cenado algo light en casa, para reponer fuerzas.

El ambiente en esa zona era ameno, rodeadas de naturaleza, con alguna que otra tienda de campaña coloridas por los alrededores, una caravana antigua aparcada a unos metros, sonidos de grillos, una hoguera grande en el centro, que ya estaba hecha cuando llegaron, y un grupo de hippies cantando canciones celtas. El grupo acabó metiéndose al agua del lago desnudos, su perro labrador les seguía, ladrando y feliz. Roni rió.

Ellas estaban a unos metros hacia atrás, la luz de la hoguera las iluminaba aun en la distancia, lo suficiente para tener intimidad. Sentadas sobre un par de toallas se sentían relajadas. La toalla de Roni era negra, con un enorme cráneo gótico, blanco, la de Emma era de diseño chic, como un mandala colorido.  
Al otro lado del lago se observaba entre la oscuridad de una noche de luna menguante una fina línea de luz amarilla que a veces desprendía luces de colores y alguna melodía algo más fuerte que la anterior, de aquel rebuje de músicas de los chiringuitos.  
La morena se tumbó sobre su toalla a observar el cielo, colocando sus manos tras su nuca. Las estrellas brillaban parpadeantes.

Emma decidió imitarla, pero, fruto del botellín de cerveza, apoyó su cabeza en la pierna de ella, usándola de almohada. Sintió a Roni sonreír, no sabía cómo, así que, observando aquel manto azul blancuzco del cielo estiró hacia atrás su mano hasta palpar la de ella y se la cogió. Teniendo medio cuerpo sobre la arena fría, sentía que era más libre que antes.

El grupo hippie comenzó a cantar una melodía qué tenía toques de vikingos ancestrales. Y a alzar sus botellines al aire, otros su porro de marihuana.  
Y así, en ese extraño y paradisíaco lugar pasaron minutos las dos, donde sus dedos se encontraron y se acariciaron, en ocasiones apretaron o entrelazaron. Era hipnótico el momento, y como tal, dejándose llevar por el momento, Emma gateó hasta ponerse a cuatro patas junto a Roni, y tumbarse bocabajo en la toalla de ella, pegada a su cuerpo. Ésta la miró, parecía seria pero su mirada sonreía.  
La morena se puso de lateral y le comenzó a acariciar la espalda con su dedo índice, notando como se le erizaba el vello de los hombros que mantenía al descubierto de su camiseta si mangas blanca.

-Así que guardas esposas en la barra del bar-, Emma necesitaba hablar de algo, estaba aterrada, estaba disfrutando tanto de sus caricias que a voz de pronto tenía las típicas dudas infantiles.

-Emma…, de verdad. No las he usado para nada indecoroso-, dijo haciéndose la ofendida. –Nadie ha querido dejarse esposar por mí-, dejó caer.

Swan giró el rostro hacia ella y la miró alzando sus cejas.

Un ruido surgió en el interior de una de las tiendas, Roni se levantó y se puso en cuclillas para asomarse, en el interior de la tienda de campaña una pareja del grupo aquel de hippies estaba haciendo el amor salvajemente; la morena le hizo una seña a la rubia para que se acercase, cuando ésta se asomó y los vio se sonrojó, -¡Roni!-, susurró, la agarró de la mano para alejarla de ahí mientras ésta se reía a carcajadas medio disimuladas en ruido.

La rubia agarró ambas toallas y llevando a Roni de la muñeca, cual niña pequeña que se ha portado mal, se alejaron al otro lado de la hogueras y de las tiendas, varios metros.

-¿Eres voyeur o qué?-, le dijo Emma aun sorprendida. La morena se tumbó en la toalla arrugada y se tapo con una mano la mitad de la cara sonriendo mirando al cielo.

-Una estrella fugaz-, señaló la propia Roni al cielo con la otra. La rubia la vio justo antes de desaparecer. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, ¿de deseos?.

Emma se sentó en su toalla que estaba estirada a un metro de la de ella. Al rato dijo, -dios, que vergüenza, nos llegan a ver...

La morena la miró, -nos llegan a ver y nos dicen que nos unamos-, sonrió.

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

-¿Desde hace cuánto conoces a Alan?-, se interesó la rubia a voz de pronto.

–No recuerdo la verdad, pero siempre me ha ayudado con el bar.

-¿Y siempre ha sido de hacer apuestas controvertidas?.

La morena se sorprendió porque sacase el tema, pero estaba pacífica, -pues la verdad es que no, era la primera.

Desde allí se escuchaba mejor la música de la fiesta del otro lado del lago.

-¿Vienes todos los años en esta fecha al lago?.

-Sí, pero no con ese tipo de compañía.

La rubia se puso de lado apoyando su codo en la toalla.

-¿De qué tipo de compañía hablas entonces?.

-No lo sé, el tipo de compañía que no me hace sentir que valgo para algo más que poner copas, personas casi desconocidas que solo miran por ellos mismos y que no me hacen sentir especial. Compañía que no me incita a tumbarme encima de ellos y perder una apuesta por ello…

La rubia aflojó su brazo y se golpeó en el suelo. Roni rió a carcajadas. Le había lanzando una caña con un arpón no con pequeño anzuelo.

-Ah. Pero es que… yo quiero que gane Alan.

-¿Qué?-, la morena se sentó y le lanzó enfurecida un puñado de arena a su toalla.

-¡No!-, la rubia se sacudió la que le había caído encima, -ahora voy a tener que levantarme para sacudir la toalla, muy bien Roni, muy bien-, se hizo la super ofendida. Todo estaba siendo como un teatrillo, como jugar a las casitas a sabiendas que todo iba a llevar a lo que iba a llevar.

-¿Sabes qué, Emma?-, la rubia la miró. -Me está empezando a importar una mierda que gane Alan la dichosa apuesta…- Fue sincera. Roni se puso en pie y se comenzó a acercar a la chica, ésta la miró asustada.

–Siento que todo ha cambiado.- continuó con su racha de franqueza.

-¿En serio?- preguntó la rubia viéndola acercarse, aun con su toalla en la mano, recién sacudida, su corazón se aceleró, analizando lo que estaba sucediendo.

-En serio-, le confirmó susurrante cuando la tenía casi sobre sus labios, que desprendían calor en la distancia de milímetros. Roni se los relamió lentamente. A Emma le palpitó todo su cuerpo y dejó caer su toalla al suelo. Se sintió como una margarita floreciendo y dejando a sus pétalos impregnarse del sol.

Su jefa le acarició el lateral de la cabeza, entrelanzado sus dedos con sus cabellos ondulados rubios sin dejar de mirarle a los labios y llevando su mano hacia su nuca lentamente. Todo sucedía pausado, hasta que la mano de la morena llegó del todo a la nuca de la sheriff y Roni empujó su cabeza hacia sí hasta que el espacio entre ellas dejó de existir y sus labios se tocaron; entonces comenzó ese baile tan deseado, ese beso tan soñado, fantaseado en sus mentes. Y los labios se movieron tan acompasados que parecía que todo estaba coreografiado. La lengua de Roni no pudo esperar más de dos segundos en conocer la de la rubia, y sentir que eso era lo que necesitaba, ese sabor, esa humedad.

Se habían besado, largo rato, se habían respirado la una a la otra mientras una estrella fugaz nueva había surcado el cielo, habían derribado esos muros entre sus labios… había sucedido por fin…. pero no se había roto la maldición, no aun.

No podían negar que el calentón que tenían era irrefrenable, pero Emma se preguntaba, ¿ése era el momento, debían esperar, hablar, o lanzarse al vacío?. Roni quería claramente llegar a más, pero la rubia le daba vueltas a la cabeza al hecho de ver que Roni no había despertado de la maldición. ¿Eso era señal de que ella no era el destino de su amiga?.

Tuvo ganas de llorar. Sin embargo, ese pedacito pecho que se atisbada tras la camiseta rockera de Roni le atraía al infinito. Estaba entre dos corrientes.

Cuando Roni le tocó la cintura bajo su camiseta Emma Swan sintió que ya nada podría pararlas, y que las dudas quedarían para luego. Era hipnotizante esa mujer.

Para cuando se dio cuenta estaba tumbada sobre la arena y Roni encima de ella, a horcajadas y con la mano de Emma navegando bajo su pantalón. Dejándose hacer, balanceándose, rozándose con ella, la morena disfrutaba cabalgando sobre esa mujer que le despertaba su lado más salvaje. Y a su vez, la rubia lo hacía igual con la mano de Roni acariciándole el pecho, pellizcándole, y a ratos siendo expuesto a la luna y a su lengua. Era curioso, dos brujas, en un aquelarre de sexo desenfrenado.

La rubia se giró para colocarse encima de la morena e invertir la posición, le echó los brazos atrás sometiéndola a ella y rozándose con su cuerpo, dejándose penetrar por sus dedos ágiles, … primero llegó al clímax ella, no iba a poder aguantar más, luego Roni, que quiso repetir eso de ponerse encima de ella, y como lluvia de verano, agradecida, relajada, y sus pulmones recobrando un aliento perdido entre los cabellos de la rubia semi sudorosos dejó que el gemido del placer fluyera de sus labios.

Justo cuando, estando abrazadas, minutos más tarde, unidas, y sintiéndose realizadas, vivas, Emma le quiso decir las dos palabras más complicadas de decir a una persona, y más soñadas a la par, las que llevaba ocultándose hasta a sí misma por mucho tiempo.

–Te quiero.

Entonces la mirada de la morena se tornó, parpadeó, su actitud cambió.

Roni había despertado, y ahora era Regina Mills.

Y como si todo fuese nuevo para ella, la morena se miró, sus complementos, su ropa medio levantada, su sensación de bienestar, la miró a ella, a Emma Swan, sudorosa, confusa, medio despeinada y preciosa; se quitó de encima de ella.

-Em… Emma, qué, que... ¿qué ha pasado?-, miró el bosque, el lago, las tiendas de campaña y la hoguera a unos metros.

Se tapó con la toalla pudorosa a pesar de que poco de su cuerpo se le veía.

-¿Tú eres… es decir… tú…-, preguntó Emma tapándose también con la toalla.

-¿Eres…

Regina se sentó cruzándose de rodillas y agachó la cabeza tapándose las sienes, _"son muchas cosas"_ , recuerdos florecieron en su mente, frases, imágenes. _"Te apuesto que…"._

-¿Estás bien?.

La morena tragó saliva, -no estoy segura.

Emma estaba temerosa, ¿se había enfadado con ella o recordaría algo que las separase?.

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio y música en la lejanía, y Regina ahora tenía los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, a voz de pronto dijo más calmada, -tranquila, todo está bien-, alzó la vista hacia Emma, cambiada, apaciguada, aunque por dentro aun estaría palpando esta nueva realidad, se levantó. –Me voy a dar un baño al lado para aclararme-, le dijo, -lo necesito.

La rubia asintió comprensiva y por un lado se arrepintió de haberle dicho aquello que tanto sentía, si el despertarla la iba a dejar tocada.

Roni dejó la ropa en el lago, salvo la interior, que se la dejó puesta. Dejándose flotar en las oscuras e iluminadas aguas recordó sueños que había tenido tiempo atrás, donde un reloj estaba parado y una anciana portaba una ballesta, siempre había pensando que sería cosa fruto de lo que veía en la televisión. Pensó en Emma, toda su historia, desde sus comienzos, sus secretos, ahora entendidos, las palomitas, las copas, su compañera, su amiga, y cómo todo había llevado a esa noche.

Por su cuenta Emma no dejaba de apretarse los dedos, preocupada, pensaba que Roni se iba a enfadar, sentía miedo de que su historia con ella fuese como un sueño pasado de Hyperion Hights.

Roni Mills salió del agua, rodeado con su toalla su cuerpo; al ver a Emma con la cara descompuesta y cobijada tras sus rodillas se puso en cuclillas a su lado, le acarició la cabeza para tranquilizarla y la abrazó maternalmente, -no pasa nada, shhh, estoy bien-, susurró besándole la frente.

Emma pareció reaccionar y le correspondió el abrazo, al comienzo con miedo, casi sin tocarla, y luego, calmada tras olerle el cabello mojado lo hizo más fuerte.

-¿Todo esto ha sido una maldición?-, le dijo la morena, agarrándole de la mano.

La rubia asintió. –Sí, lo supe por… bueno, no sé por dónde empezar-, suspiró.

-No te preocupes, hay tiempo-, Roni le apretó la mano.

La rubia se permitió dejar su cabeza reposar sobre su hombro.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-, se atrevió a preguntar.

-Sinceramente, al principio estaba confusa, pero ahora me siento, … no sé-, le besó en la sien, -feliz.

La rubia alzó la vista a ella. -¿Seguro que eres Regina Mills?.

-¡Eh!-, le pellizcó en el costado. La rubia rió, -¿es que quieres que haga una bola de fuego y te meta dentro?.

–No, no, no-, rió y entonces sintió que era ella, aunque aun tenía una parte de Roni dentro, quizás una combinación de ambas.

A los minutos la morena apoyó sus manos en la toalla como si estuviese tomando el sol y observó a Emma, que estaba más tranquila, pero su mirada ocultaba algo y ella sabía de qué se trataba. -No has hecho nada malo Emma, de verdad, lo he recordado todo, está todo bien, y… bueno, siento lo que te pasó con Killian, Alan me lo contó todo.- frunció la frente, confusa, el cómo lo sabía era un misterio.

-Supongo que todos tomamos malas decisiones alguna vez.-, dijo Emma observando el cielo.

-Sabes que nunca me cayó bien el pirata eye liner, pero… bueno, supongo que en parte se trataba de celos.

Emma se giró hacia ella, -¿en serio?.

La morena denotó ese interés superior de la rubia, -puede… - le lanzó arena con los pies.

-No empieces Regina, que…

La morena alzó el mentón retándola. Con ese juego de miradas que los muros no sólo habían derribado sino que estaban empezando a construir edificios nuevos, en todo aquel momento plácido de complicidad, el móvil de Regina sonó brevemente, el sonido de un mensaje.

La morena palpó por la toalla hasta encontrarlo y leyó un mensaje de Alan "¿Cuándo vas a pagar la apuesta?, has perdido".

Regina abrió la boca sorprendida y le enseño el móvil a Emma mientras miraba hacia todos lados.

-¿Pero cómo…?.

Otro mensaje de Alan: "Vuestro hijo ha despertado delante mía, así que supongo que…".

Ambas se miraron.

-Un momento, ¿hemos roto la maldición?. Pensaba que solo te habías despertado tú.

-Oh dios, Henry…- de repente Regina ató cabos y aquel Henry que Roni tenía por colega y gran cliente resultaba que era su hijo, pero es que ese hijo tenía a … ¿Lucy?.

-Emma, ¿te.. te…tenemos una nieta?.

* * *

 **¡Continuará!  
Espero que os haya gustado. Ya es la recta final.**


	22. capítulo 22 El final

**Abrir los ojos, ser una misma. Capítulo 22. El fin.**

 **Tipo: Roniswan/Swanqueen**

 **Nota:** Gente, tenía escrito este final desde hace meses pero al cambiarme a un nuevo ordenador no encontré donde estaba, y entre eso, estudiar las oposiciones y trabajar, no he podido subirlo hasta ahora.

Muchas gracias por seguirme todo este tiempo, de veras. Por los comentarios y vuestra paciencia.

* * *

 **Roni`s**

Emma y Regina entraron al bar apresuradas, aunque minutos antes la morena había detenido a su sheriff preferida, había sido en el interior del coche de ella, confirmando que necesitaba unos minutos para analizarlo todo. Cambios por todos lados, un hijo, ¡una nieta!, y una vida en Hyperion que se preguntaba si había sido real.

-No recordaba cuánto lo echaba de menos.-, confesó.

Emma observó a través de la ventanilla el cartel de la entrada al bar.

-Dímelo a mí…- Emma parecía seria.

Regina contempló sus ojos perdidos.

-Va a salir todo bien-, la alcaldesa le cogió la mano, Swan la apretó y la miró a los ojos.

-Contigo, siempre- le respondió asintiendo; la morena le sonrió de forma sincera. Con cada minuto que pasaba a su lado la estaba queriendo más. Se preguntaba, casi arrepentida, por qué no había pasado eso antes, por qué no se habían dado cuenta de lo que tenían delante.

-Y que sepas que yo también.

Emma inclinó la cabeza confusa. -¿Tú también qué?.- Frunció el ceño.

-Lo que me dijiste…, antes de despertar…- se mordió los labios tímida y miró hacia abajo.

La sheriff tardó en pillarlo y cuando lo hizo sonrió de forma amplia, sincera, emocionada, y sin tapujos, ni para ella ni para sus mejillas ahora sonrojadas. Se abrazaron en el interior del auto, con cariño, cercanía, con verdadero amor; se separaron unos centímetros y Emma fue quien la besó, esta vez siendo ella Regina Mills. El beso no había cambiado, quizás ahora era algo más maduro, más romántico. La adoraba antes y la adoraba ahora. Le besó la mejilla y salieron del coche.

Entraron al bar, ya era tarde, y estaba menos concurrido, no les costó llegar a la barra. Barra donde un chico apuesto tomaba una copa de espaldas.

Las chicas saludaron a Alan de lejos y éste miró al chico, parecía más adulto incluso.

-Hola…- saludó Regina, temerosa por su reacción.

Henry Mills se giró en su propio taburete y miró a sus madres, Emma estaba dos pasos hacia atrás de Regina, con los ojos brillantes, inocentes, preocupados.

-Mamás…

Hubo una conversación silenciosa entre sus miradas hasta que imprevisiblemente un torrente de lágrimas cubrieron la sonrisa de Henry y sus brazos se extendieron para abrazar a ambas mujeres. Alan contempló ese boceto familiar y sintió que todo estaba saliendo como debía de ser.

-Mamá, estás…- Henry observó a Emma, -se te ve tan feliz.- La miró a los ojos, ésta desvió los suyos a Regina.

-Y tú, mamá y amiga-, le guiñó un ojo y abrazó a Regina de nuevo. Recordaba a Roni, y hasta le hacía gracia todo lo que había vivido con ella, cosas que le había contando que no le contaría a una madre, pero eso no le importaba, lo importante era que estaban juntos.

Separándose de Regina preguntó: -¿Todo esto era una maldición?.

-Así es-, Regina asintió segura y secándose rápida una lágrima fugaz.

-Tengo la sensación de que la maldición la hizo Drizella con la ayuda de Victoria Belfrey, no sé cómo, pero de lo que estoy segura era de que sus intenciones eran las de dominar Hyperion Hight-, Regina quiso recobrar la normalidad, enterrar sus sentimientos, los antiguos y los nuevos; Emma y Henry la observaban -quizás no sea todo lo que parece y que haya algo detrás, pero me conformo con que estemos todos juntos de nuevo-, su actitud era la de la alcaldesa de Storybrooke de siempre. La morena puso sus manos en su cintura observando a su familia, y sus ojos se desviaron fugazmente a Alan, que fregaba unos vasos mirándoles de soslayo.

Henry observaba a Emma pensativo. -Si se ha roto, ya han perdido, estén donde estén, no tienen nada que hacer.- Sonrió serio.

Hubo un silencio de reflexiones pero un principio de comodidad familiar, hasta de regresión.

-Mamá-, interrumpió Henry, -¿y Killian?, ¿no ha podido venir?.

La rubia miró a Regina apurada, no se esperaba ese cambio de conversación, estaba confusa y no le salían las palabras, -ehmmm, pues…, yo es...-, se sentó en un taburete.

-Estaba ocupado.- Regina quiso quitarle ese peso de encima a su querida Emma, no era el momento. Le puso una mano en el hombro a su hijo. No era el momento y quizás nunca lo llegase a ser, al menos entrar en detalles, detalles que puedan hacer que su hijo odiase a ese pirata al punto de querer algún tipo de venganza por el dolor sufrido por su madre. Ella misma deseó tener ese venganza, por muchas razones, pero el tiempo le hizo saber que era más importante querer que odiar. Y que gran parte de su odio por ese hombre fueron celos escondidos, no supo desde qué momento su corazón deseó al de Emma.

-Pero bueno-, Regina quiso cambiar de tema y se sentó en otro taburete cerrando un círculo con ellos, -hay algo más importante de lo que no hemos hablando-, alzó ambas cejas mirando a Henry, -y su nombre empieza por L.

Henry abrió la boca sorprendido.

-¿Lo sabéis?. Ella insistía en que todo era una maldición y yo no la creí, y ahora resulta que era verdad. Que tengo una hija.

Emma asintió tímida, gracias a Regina todo el peso de sus hombros había caído, -yo lo sabía desde hace un tiempo, ella misma me lo dijo.

-¿Cómo?-, preguntaron al unísono Regina y su hijo.

-Es una larga historia-, miró a la morena sonriendo. Ésta alzó una ceja.

Tras ponerse un poco al día Henry decidió ir a buscar a Cinderella y a Lucy y hablar, abrazarlas por fin, como una familia.

Cuando Henry se fue del bar ellas dos se quedaron solas, Alan se había posicionado al otro lado del bar, sin interrumpir el momento, observándolas, sentado sobre una silla con un palo de chupachups en la boca. Sus últimos clientes estaban en una misma mesa riéndose con la borrachera. Estaba a escasos minutos de decirles que cerraba.

Regina quiso acercarse y hablar con él pero éste adoptó la postura profesional de un camarero cansado y comenzó a cerrar el bar, echando a la gente y recogiendo las mesas.

-Buenas noches, chicas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-, le preguntó Emma.

-Ninguna-, sonrió cansado.

Emma pensó en que actuaba cómo si no hubiese pasado nada. Sin embargo, ella estaba contenta, todo había salido a la luz, volvían a ser los de antes, Regina sabía que tenía una nieta, le había costado analizar que aquello que le había contado era real, y entre ellas, digamos que ya no había barreras…, la sheriff tenía en el cuerpo una mezcla de orgullo, felicidad y necesidad de contacto humano, humano de género femenino y curvas.

La morena, que había estado callada unos minutos interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿En serio tengo que ir en ropa interior a MI bar?.-, dijo Regina, saliendo por la puerta grande cómo una cliente más. –Es que no me lo puedo creer, qué vergüenza.-, la apuesta debía de ser pagada, un brote de Roni resurgió en Regina.

Emma sonrió completamente sincera por primera vez. Sin tapujos.

–Bueno, voy a pecar de ser Rumpelstiltskin y te pregunto, en ese trato, ¿había reglas, pautas establecidas?, ¿o simplemente hablasteis de ir en ropa interior?.

Entraron al coche.

-Que yo recuerde, sólo hablamos de eso último.

Emma rió perversa- ¿quién te dice que no puedas ir en vaqueros y camiseta?.

Regina se quedó confusa hasta que Emma se rió y le explicó su idea -¿sabes lo que es el body painting?.

La morena alzó una ceja.

 **Casa de Roni**

 _"Bueno, ¿y ahora qué?"_ , se preguntó Regina, estando en el pasillo de su casa, frente a la habitación de Emma, mientras ésta se duchaba. Lo normal en ella, con quien le importaba, era ir paso a paso, aunque eso ya lo tuvo y ya se habían acostado. Aunque no fuese ella como tal los recuerdos bailaban en su mente y se le erizaban los vellos, la sentía, su piel, su respiración, el alcohol y su humedad…

Se podía meter en la ducha a voz de pronto y repetirlo, pero con ella ya despierta todo le era algo nuevo aun, y prefería apreciar cada detalle y esperar a que sea el momento para repetir esa noche del lago, pero sin necesidad de emborracharse.

La observó salir de la ducha rodeada en una toalla y sintió que era la mujer de su vida. De eso no tenía dudas.

 **Sábado. Casa de Roni.**

Habían pasado dos días, donde habían estado a gusto, donde todo entre ellas habían sido caricias, abrazos, largos y cortos, de improvisto, sonrisas certeras, besos y conversaciones sobre ellas, sobre el rumbo de su relación, sobre el pasado. Películas, siestas en el sofá y dormir cogidas de la mano. Un par de días donde habían comido con Jacinda, Lucy, y Henry, donde el amor era el ingrediente de su vida y de el de su familia, familia que había crecido.

 **Sin embargo, ese también era el día D.**

Día de pintarse el cuerpo. Emma le estaba pintando el cuerpo a Regina, los hombros, la espalda, el ombligo, dibujando un escote blanco sobre su sujetador del mismo color, … la camiseta estaba lista, con botones y hasta un bolsillo, obvio era, que Emma tenía que aprovechar el momento y alguna caricia fugaz y sensual había pintado su piel antes que la pintura corporal, haciendo a Regina erizarse el vello.

Sus manos manchadas y una morena con el pelo recogido y algo sudorosa, la estaba matando. Al pintarle las piernas sus dedos se colaron por su entrepierna para pintar en azul vaquero el pantalón corto que llevaría esa noche.

-Sabes que como sigas por ahí me vas a tener que pintar de nuevo, ¿no?.

La rubia sonrió mirándola, con su pelo rubio recogido en una tela colorida, cual pintora italiana. El brillo de sus ojos despertaban felicidad al escuchar a una Regina siendo Roni.

Emma no había sopesado el volver a Storybrooke, eso solo le traería malos recuerdos de su matrimonio fallido, y fue por ello que, semanas más tarde invitó a sus padres a visitarla, a fin de cuentas su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados y su relación con Regina era parte de ello.

A parte contaba con que Henry también se había quedado y vivía con Jacinda y Lucy, habían retomado sus vidas pero no echaban de menos el Bosque encantado.

-Estás perfecta-, le dijo Emma, orgullosa de su obra de arte. Regina se observó en el espejo de su habitación.

-Estás hecha toda una artista.

-Bueno, contaba con un buen lienzo.

La morena sonrió y fue a abrazarla. –¡no, no!-, Emma la frenó con las manos, observándole el cuerpo.

-Ah, cierto.- La miró con pena, -lo siento-, susurró.

La rubia pasó por su lado y le besó en el cuello. -Mala...- le susurró.

 **Roni's, aun cerrado.**

La cara de Alan al ver a Roni entrar no tenía desperdicio, -¿y la apuesta?- alzó una ceja mosqueado.

Regina sonrió ampliamente, -la estoy cumpliendo- lo miró con desdén.

Se acercó a él pausadamente y le pidió que le tocase el hombro. Su dedo se llevó una leve capa blanca.

-No-me-lo-puedo-creer-, dijo tomando pausas secas entre palabra y palabra. La morena rió a la vez que Emma entraba por la puerta lateral. -Culpa de ella.

Ésta alzó una mano, -lo confieso.

-Cuando os juntáis sois dos mentes pensantes perversas.

Las chicas se miraron cómplices, éste las observó sonriente.

-De acuerdo, lo doy por válido-, asintió ampliamente.

Pasó la noche Roni tuvo que aguantar un par de "¿por qué no te vistes así todos los días?" o "¿qué pasaría si te derramo este gintonic encima?", Emma tuvo que aguantar escuchar eso y no echarles a la calle, puesto que era clientes habituales que consumían mucho, mas estaban de despedida de solteros, otra vez..., se conformó con echarles alguna especia picante en la copa que les hiciera ir al baño.

Y por fin terminó aquella noche, Roni estaba deseando ponerse una sudadera y unas leggies, pues había pasado algo de frío y la pintura estaba medio quitada a última hora.

Alan sonrió al verla salir en ropa de sport, había sido toda una campeona. Sin previo aviso abrazó cuando estaba contando la caja ya el bar cerrado, dejándola sorprendida, a posteriori se acercó a Emma y la abrazó con cariño estando de espaldas, mientras ésta portaba cuatro vasos vacíos por mano.

-Eh, ¿qué te pasa?.

No les dijo más que un -Que descanséis y seáis felices, os lo merecéis-. Dejando a las chicas confusas, mirándose entre ellas.

Se dirigió casi de espaldas hacia el almacén, y a los minutos una luz blanca brilló en su interior. Ninguna lo vio.

 **Al día siguiente,**

los padres de Emma habían llegado a Hyperion antes de lo previsto, aunque por suerte Blanca la había llamado por teléfono justo antes.

 **Casa de Roni**

-Mamá-, Emma abrazó a su madre con ternura y miró al bebé, que ya era considerado más un niño.

-Oh, como ha crecido ese grandullón- cogió a su hermano en brazos y lo observó, éste le sonrió, reconociéndola.

-Echa de menos a su hermana.

-Ya…

-Sabemos que tu matrimonio no fue bien y entendemos que hayas querido pasar página en otro lugar.

-Gracias mamá, y si, la verdad es que lo he hecho…

Les invitó a pasar.

En el interior, una mesa grande, vasos y bebidas. Era la hora del almuerzo.

No dio tiempo casi a enseñarles la casa cuando llamaron a la puerta. Regina abrió a la familia, pero solo entraron Jacinda y Henry. Tras los saludos iniciales y los ojos brillantes al ver a su nieto Henry, más adulto vinieron las presentaciones.

-Ésta es Jacinda.

-Encantada.

Obviamente, se olían que no era una amiga.

Mientras se saludaba el resto Regina abrió la puerta discretamente y entró Lucy, le acarició el pelo mientras la llevaba al cuarto de al lado.

Todos ya sentados y Emma con su hermano en brazos y el tema era todo entorno a las peripecias del pequeño que ya medio andaba, vino una pregunta interesante.

-¿Os gusta ser abuelos?

-Por supuesto que si- miraron a Henry. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.

-¿Y bisabuelos?.

Blanca giró la cabeza hacia su marido. -Ehmm...- Charming abrió los ojos confuso.

-¿Nos estas diciendo que…

Regina se acercó al umbral que daba al pasillo. -Lucy, pasa.

La niña salió tímida.

Miradas incrédulas y abrazo materno a la pequeña. Jacinda la miró con orgullo, ¿a que es bonita?.

Henry le besó la cabeza a Lucy que estaba sentada sobre su madre.

Tras la comida, repartieron una porción de tarta de manzana. Blanca miró a la morena sonriendo y le guiñó el ojo. En recuerdo a aquella que te dejaba dormido en sus momentos de Evil queen.

-¿Cuándo se lo debo decir?, ¿ahora, cuándo se vayan a ir?.

Emma parecía nerviosa, había cogido discretamente a Regina del codo y la había llevado al pasillo.

-Cuando te veas preparada cariño- Regina le besó el hombro, -no te preocupes, ni tengas prisa- la dejó sola.

Tras la tarta vino el café y enseñarles algunas fotos desde el móvil. Su hermanito jugaba con Henry y Jacinda en el sofá.

-Veréis, cuando dije que había pasado página, me refería entre otras cosas, a nivel sentimental…- Emma parecía como si fuese a confesar con 12 años que fumaba a escondidas.

-Ah, ¿si?, ¿has conocido a un apuesto joven de ciudad?.- dijo David con picardía, Margaret sin embargo observaba a su hija y sabía que no iban por ahí los tiros.

-Cariño, somos adultos, y una madre es una madre.- sonrió, -me alegra que estéis juntas, hacéis una bonita pareja y sé que ella lo dará todo por hacerte feliz.

-Pero-, David miró a su mujer confuso, y ésta desvió su mirada a Regina que estaba en la sala de estar haciéndole una trenza a Lucy.

-Oh- miró a su hija con la boca abierta. -Por mí bien.- abrió los ojos y luego sonrió. Los cerró un segundo, -de verdad-, abrazó a su hija. –Ella va a darte la felicidad que mereces, lo sé. No hay persona que más haya avanzado en su vida.

-Lo sé, y sinceramente, nadie que me haya hecho ser realmente feliz, no imagináis cuanto.- Le brillaron los ojos. Blanca se levantó para abrazarla. y Regina se percató.

La morena la miró y asintió.

 **La noche había caído...**

A las afueras de la casa de Roni, al borde del final de la plazoleta, viendo a sus padres alejarse en un taxi hacia el hotel donde se quedarían, Emma observó el cielo.

-Siempre me quedaré con la duda de quien es Alan de verdad.- confesó la sheriff.

-¿No lo sabes?, ¿quién más querría cambiar el destino de dos personas y hacerlas felices?.- Regina se mostraba risueña.

-Tú dijiste que era un ángel del destino.- Le recordó la rubia.

-O alguien que tenía mucho poder y se podía hacer pasar por uno.

-No acabo de entender a que te quieres referir…- Emma frunció cel ceño.

-Lo sabrás con el tiempo, de momento es muy pronto.-, Regina la miró sonriente. Quizás en unos meses le enseñase la nota de Alan, pero no le parecía apropiado para ese momento, ¿Cómo decirle que ese hombre era sangre de su sangre, que el hijo de su futura hija, ¡hija de ambas!, había viajado en el tiempo para solucionar cabos sueltos?, ¿cómo decírselo a ella si aun ni siquiera había disfrutado de vivir juntas?. Estaban empezando. Tampoco quería preocuparla y que se comiera la cabeza, puesto que aquella maldición la debía de haber provocado la misma Regina, para salvar a Henry, no lo recordaba, lo presentía, pero todo eso cambió por algo que ella desconocía y Alan tuvo que intervenir… Conjeturas que le daban respuestas a sus dudas y aquella nota de Alan que aclaraba otras tantas.

Tiempo al tiempo, momentos a momentos. Como Emma decía, todo saldrá bien, si estaban juntas.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

¡Se acabaron las esperas!, espero que os haya gustado el final, no es el final perfecto que yo quería, pero quería cerrar la historia antes de entrar en el 2019.

El tema de la maldición... tuve que cambiarlo varias veces puesto que yo tenía una idea, claro está que el fic lo empecé cuando aun estaba la serie en el aire y aun quedaba mitad de temporada, luego en la serie cambiaron las cosas y me lo descuabraba todo xD


End file.
